Aimer à en crever
by Mlle Eternity
Summary: UA-1er partie-Drarry D'un côté il y a Harry, perdu et cherchant désespérément qui il est. De l'autre Draco qui découvre petit à petit les mystères de l'amour. Et entre eux-deux une alchimie, qui causera leur perte ou leur amour, c'est à vous de voir.
1. Prologue

EDIT: 25:10:14

Priviet!  
Comme vous pouvez le voir, je commence une nouvelle histoire, j'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que vous en penserez... ;)  
Enjoy  
Eter

* * *

C'est une introduction, un prologue, c'est normal que ce soit court x)

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity  
Titre: Aimer à en crever  
Type: Harry Potter-UA  
Bêta: J'en ai pas, désolé pour les fautes!  
Résumé:  
«D'un côté il y a Harry, perdu et cherchant désespérément qui il est. De l'autre Draco qui découvre petit à petit les mystères de l'amour. Et entre eux-deux une alchimie, qui causera leur perte ou leur amour, c'est à vous de voir.»

Couple principal: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
= ) Avertissement, relation entre hommes, rating T par principe.  
Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement à JKR.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Il existe un établissement scolaire privé en Ecosse : Poudlard. Un lieu féérique et somptueux mais surtout reconnu, et ceux depuis bien longtemps, comme étant l'école à sortir diplômer pour être à coups sûr reconnu dans le monde professionnel.

C'est dans ce lieu que deux personnes qui au départ tout opposaient, finirent par découvrir les choses de la vie. Mais nous reparlerons d'eux plus tard, revenons plutôt à Poudlard.

C'est un château qui réunissait 4 grandes familles. Etant un internat, les élèves se découvrirent pour la plupart une seconde maison, une seconde famille.

* * *

Sous le drapeau vert et argent, se retrouvaient les fiers Serpentards. Scientifique dans l'âme, cette maison privilégiait le domaine des chiffres, des expériences, l'histoire de la biologie, et toutes les sciences possibles. Ces élèves étaient connus pour leur capacité d'autonomie très poussée, généralement sur d'eux et ambitieux, on les considérait déjà comme l'avenir scientifique, de futurs docteurs, professeurs, archéologues, ... Néanmoins, ils étaient dans un cercle privé, rare était les fois où ils acceptaient de s'ouvrir aux autres sections, et généralement c'était parce qu'ils y étaient obligés. Le caractère diamétralement opposé aux Gryffondors.

* * *

Les lions de leur effigie, sous les couleurs du rouge et or se trouvaient les élèves sportifs et le domaine de l'administration, on leur apprenait souvent les techniques d'apprentissage rapides et efficaces, la stratégie, le management. Ils étaient généralement sur le terrain, et privilégier la pratique à la théorie. On les voyait déjà en tant que futur manager dans les entreprises mais aussi dans l'armée. Ils étaient très tactiles, mais tout comme les Serpentard, ils ne se mélangeaient pas avec les autres sections, si on les entendait de loin dû à leur rire, on les voyait rarement proche d'une bibliothèque. Contrairement au Serdaigle.

* * *

Les Serdaigles, eux, aimaient les théories, les langues étrangères, le droit et constituaient à coup sûr de futur diplomate. Souvent avec un livre, ils étaient surtout toujours connectés aux actualités par téléphone, tablette, ou autre. Ils avaient rarement de l'humour ou même du second degré. Ils se détachaient bien des Poufssoufle.

* * *

Et enfin Poufssoufle pour l'art en tout genre, la musique, ou même la créativité, de futurs musiciens, peintres, acteurs ou même écrivains, ils étaient principalement soit dans une salle d'art soit à l'air libre. Calme et souvent rêveur, ils étaient très proches entre eux. Subissant les remarques quelques peu réducteurs des intellectuels, ils avaient créé un sorte de bulle entre eux.

* * *

Non vraiment Poudlard était une grande famille, certes très réducteurs mais une famille quand même. Oh bien évidemment, on pouvait changer de sections autant qu'on le voulait, ce qui arrivait souvent les 2 ou 3 premières années, mais très vite leur propre famille dirigeait leur enfant vers telle ou telle section et ils les gardaient jusqu'au bout.

On y entrait à 11 ans, et on en ressortait à 18 ans vers des filiales plus spécifiques encore. L'admission se faisait par la famille. Car toutes les générations de vieilles familles avaient le privilège d'y entrer. Souvent il suffisait qu'au moins un des parents y fût étudiant pour avoir le privilège d'y entrer. Certains boursiers élites y avaient droit aussi. Mais ils étaient rarement bien vus par les autres élèves.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore essayait tant bien que mal de changer l'état d'esprit de ces élèves, sans succès.

D'ailleurs ce dernier regardait le dossier de 3 de ces élèves. Une politique si réductrice d'après lui était néanmoins toujours respectée. _Pas de seconde _chance. Chaque élève ratant leur examen de fin d'années était obligé d'aller en classe de soutien l'année d'après. C'était une bonne idée à la base, mais c'était devenu « _la classe des sous-doués_ ». Si les 4 sections ne s'aimaient pas entre eux, ils étaient capables de se lier juste pour jouer des mauvais tours à cette pauvre classe dirigée par le gentil professeur Remus Lupin.

Et s'était bien ces 3 élèves qui allaient changer Poudlard…

* * *

Voilà pour un début, devrais-je continuer?  
Eter


	2. J1: Une découverte

EDIT: 23/03/14 08:57 (Navrée!)

Hi! *this is the voiiice*

Voici le premier chapitre d'Aimer à en crever, je pense que ce sera une chapitre à genre 3-5 chapitres ;)

J'espère que vous apprécierez!

Eter

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity

Titre: Aimer à en crever

Type: Harry Potter (drarry)

Bêta: J'en ai pas, désolé pour les fautes!

Résumé: 

Draco tombe amoureux de sa voix. Sauf que c'est la voix du mec le plus moche et stupide qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré (d'après lui évidemment). Eh bien magnanime comme il est, il pourrait faire un effort. Mais c'est sans compter le rejet total de l'autre abruti: "Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu es juste obsédé par ma voix, oublie la, ce sera mieux pour toi comme pour moi!", Drarry, UA

Couple principal: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

= ) Avertissement, relation entre hommes, rating T par principe.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement à JKR.

* * *

Un grand merci pour ceux qui me suivent et/ qui m'ont mis dans leur favorisé, alors merci à:

**Erika-Malefoy**, Meri-Chan91, **cebi**, Liarana, **Liily54**, PrincessEternityss, **Subaru-2501**, severine32, **Tsu-Chou**, PastelSugar, **Ijiini**, Melissa-Lena

Là encore, je reconnais beaucoup de pseudo, vraiment un gros, gros merci à vous!

Je vous laisse à votre lecture, Enjoy

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : 1er jour : Une découverte**

Dans la salle 512 B, les élèves regardaient leur professeur avec bonne humeur.

-« **Bon, les enfants ! Demain, les partiels vont commencer !** » Commença le professeur avec un petit sourire, qui ne le lâchait jamais.

Les 17 élèves présents commencèrent à chuchoter fortement, créant un horrible brouhaha.

-« **S'il-vous-plait !** » Dit calmement l'éducateur, en voyant ces élèves se mettre à blablater entre eux.

Le silence revient instantanément, Remus regarda chacun de ces élèves avec un petit sourire fier. C'est qu'il les aimait ces élèves, ils étaient vraiment formidables.

-« **Aujourd'hui, nous allons revoir une dernière fois les choses que vous n'auriez pas compris !** » Dit-il calmement, sachant déjà l'effet de sa déclaration.

-« **Mais, Monsieur ! On connait déjà tout ça ! Vous êtes suffisamment bon comme prof pour savoir nous expliquer les choses facilement ! Pas comme l'autre chauve-souris ! **» Déclara un élève après avoir été désigné par le professeur car il avait levé la main.

-« **Allons, allons ! Le professeur Rogue n'est pas une chauve-souris !** » Essaya de tempérer Remus, en secouant légèrement la tête.

-« **J'ai jamais dit que je parlais du professeur Rogue !** » Dit en rigolant l'élève.

Toute la classe éclata de rire sous le rougissement du professeur qui essaya de se justifier en bafouillant.

-« **S'il-vous-plait, professeur ! Ne pourrions-nous pas profiter des derniers instants avec vous ?** »

* * *

Car le professeur Lupin faisait sa dernière année, il avait une maladie rare à ce qu'on disait, personne n'avait jamais su ce que c'était… Mais ça n'avait jamais empêché les élèves d'apprécier leur Mumuse à eux. Si la nouvelle de son départ avait chamboulé la classe, les élèves avaient fini par abdiquer.

Le seul problème, pour le directeur en tout cas, c'était de devoir répartir ces 17 élèves de styles très variés, car il voulait vraiment arrêter avec cette classe si discriminée.

* * *

Mais revenons à notre salle 512 B, après l'accord de Remus, les élèves sortirent leur portable, jeu de cartes, miroir et brosse-à-cheveux. Une douce ambiance commença à se faire.

Parmi ces élèves, Remus s'approcha de 3 d'entre eux.

-« **Harry, Hermione, Ron ! Comment allez-vous ?** » Demanda-t-il tout doucement en s'asseyant auprès d'eux.

-« **Bien, professeur !** » Répondirent-ils en cœur.

-« **Pourrais-je vous demander une saveur ?** » Commença-t-il de manière tout à fait détendu, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.

-« **Oui, bien sûr, professeur !** » Reprirent-ils encore.

-«** Réussissez vos examens ! **» Dit-il d'une traite, regardant fixement chacun de ces 3 élèves.

Les dit-élèves se regardaient, cela faisant un moment qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de communiquer pour se comprendre. Mais voyant qu'ils allaient refuser, Remus continua :

-« **Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je sais que depuis 2 ans déjà vous faites exprès de rater les partiels pour rester ensemble ! Mais vous êtes tellement intelligent, ne gâchez pas votre chance !** »

-« **Mais notre chance nous la conservons en restant avec vous !** » Déclara calmement Hermione en souriant tout doucement.

-« **Vous êtes vraiment adorables, mais si je suis si important pour vous, montrez-moi que je ne suis pas un si mauvais prof que ça !** »

-« **Vous êtes le meilleur prof !** » S'indigna Ron, sous les regards affirmatifs des deux autres.

-« **Pourtant je suis incapable de permettre à 3 de mes élèves de repasser en section !** »

-«** …** »

-« **Ne le voyez pas comme une punition, mais plutôt comme un défi. Faite votre devoir avec votre pleine capacité, je pourrais ainsi corriger vos copies réellement, et voir si … j'ai pu vous apprendre quelque chose !** » Voyant qu'ils ne répondaient toujours pas, il incita :

-« **Vous ferez ça pour moi ?** »

Finalement, chacun hochèrent la tête, face au sourire reconnaissant, ils ne regrettèrent pas leur décision … enfin pour le moment.

* * *

Calmement, Albus regarda la couverture de 3 dossiers étalés sur son bureau. On pouvait voir les noms de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley y être inscrit. Le vieil homme suivait leur parcours avec attention depuis leur entrée. Il les voyait déjà avec un brillant avenir, mais un mauvais enchainement des évènements les avait conduit dans la classe des sous-doués. Et pourtant…

Il se souvenait encore de la déprime de la jeune Granger à l'âge de 14 ans, elle avait cumulé de mauvaise expérience dans son passé qui l'avait fait échoué à son examen, et pourtant, une futur Serdaigle dans toute sa splendeur, d'une intelligence supérieure, et une capacité d'apaisement de conflit incroyable, ou une Poufssoufle, oui, sa merveilleuse plume aurait fait des miracles…

Et le jeune Weasley, dernier garçon de la fratrie, qui malgré une famille très chaleureuse, se sentait à l'écart. Un Gryffondor à coup sûr, oui, mais peut-être un Serdaigle aussi, ces stratégies au jeu d'échec lui avait fait tant de fois perdre que s'en était presque vexant. Pourquoi était-il dans cette classe déjà ? Ah oui, il ne voulait pas perdre ces deux amis.

Le dernier et pas des moindre, le jeune Harry Potter, il avait connu ces parents, des personnes incroyables et si sociables, contrairement à leur fils, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ces domaines de capacités, car le jeune homme était spécial, une perle qu'on trouvait une fois à chaque siècle, d'une intelligence rare même dans son école, à le voir on croirait que ces compétences d'apprentissage n'avaient aucune limite, il regroupait à merveille les 4 sections, ce devait être pour ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver sa place. Il avait lui aussi refuser de se séparer de ces amis, un lien presque bizarre les liait tous les 3.

Albus caressa sa longue barbe, que faire ?

* * *

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau.

-« **Entrez !** »

Le professeur Rogue entra suite à l'ordre, il était surement son meilleure professeur niveau capacité intellectuelle, et pourtant il était aussi le dernier niveau pédagogie surtout avec d'autres sections que la sienne.

-« **Bonjour Albus, pourquoi m'avez fait vous appeler ? J'étais en train de m'occuper de l'incapacité d'un de mes élèves à comprendre la notion de respect… »**

-« **Quelque chose dont je dois m'en inquiéter ?** »

-« **Pas le moins du monde, ou alors je ferais affaire directement avec les parents…** »

Albus sourie légèrement, beaucoup pensait que le professeur Rogue n'avait pas sa place, ici, à Poudlard en tant que directeur de la section de Serpentard, pourtant aucun ne trouvait suffisamment d'arguments pour le faire renvoyer car les résultats qu'obtenait toujours le brun était surement les meilleurs et ce même devant les Serdaigle.

-« **Mon cher ami, j'aimerai discuter avec vous de 3 copies que vous avez corrigé.** »

-« **Je corrige énormément de copies, Albus, ne commencez pas à tourner autour du pot !** »

Réfléchissant quelques secondes de plus, Albus montra les 3 copies en question.

-« **Oui, et alors ? Ce sont d'excellentes copies, surement les meilleurs que j'ai pu corriger, mais pourquoi m'avoir fait corriger des copies de niveau supérieur ?** »

-« **Car ce sont des copies d'élèves de notre école Severus.** »

-« **Comment ?** »

Severus reprit les fameuses copies et les feuilletèrent à nouveau. Il fronça les sourcils à ces propres remarques, oui de très bonnes copies…

-« **Impossible, même mes Serpents n'ont pas une aussi bonne plume, leurs détails démontrent une compréhension du sujet trop poussé pour me faire croire que ces copies viennent de notre école ! »**

-« **Et pourtant…** »

-« **Albus, dites-moi donc ce que tout cela signifie ! Je veux bien croire que ces 3 élèves ne viennent pas de ma section, j'aurais reconnu leur travail, alors quoi ce sont des Serdaigle ? Pourquoi ce n'est pas ce vieux Flicwick qui s'en charge ?** »

-« **Car ce ne sont pas non plus des élèves de Serdaigle…** »

-« **Vous vous payez ma tête, ne me dite pas que ces incapables de lion possèdent de tels élèves, et franchement s'ils viennent de Poufssoufle je crois que je n'en me remettrais pas !** »

-« **Ceux ne sont ni des élèves de Gryffondor ni de Poufssoufle…** »

Le silence se fit dans le bureau. Les neurones du brun s'entrechoquaient tellement vite qu'Albus pouvait même imaginer tout le déroulement des pensées de son professeur. S'ils ne venaient ni de chez les serpents, ni des lions, ni des aigles et ni des blaireaux alors…

-« **Où sont les caméras, Albus ?! Je ne peux pas croire ce que vous sous-entendez **! »

-« **Et bien vous le devrez car vous allez effectivement accueillir dans votre classe de 6****ème**** année ces 3 ex élèves de la classe des sous-doués !** »

* * *

-« **Alors on y est, on débute une nouvelle année…** » Dit Hermione en regardant les autres étudiants passer sans vraiment les voir.

-« **Oui…** »

C'était l'effervescence, dans le large couloir du château, les 3 amis s'étaient appuyés contre le mur devant la porte fermée de la Grande Salle. Ils faisaient partie de ces rares élèves dont l'uniforme était entièrement blanc, leur insigne représentait les 4 sections.

Ces élèves étaient peu nombreux dans l'école, une cinquantaine tout ou plus (la plupart venaient d'anciennes classes de sous-doués ou alors venaient de grandes familles qui voulaient absolument que leur enfant soit un géni en tout), ils étaient peu nombreux car ils avaient choisi de suivre différentes matières des différentes sections.

Mais contrairement aux autres élèves qui arrivaient un tant soit peu à s'intégrer quelque part grâce à leur relation, ce n'était absolument pas le cas des élèves venant de la classe des sous-doués, c'était comme si ils rentraient dans un autre univers.

Hermione, Ron et Harry ne voulaient pas s'intégrer dans une section spécifique, étant d'ex sous-doués ils savaient déjà qui ne trouverait jamais véritablement leur place dans une section spécifique. Ils avaient alors décidé comme quelqu'un de leur ainé de rentrer dans la section multiple.

-« **Pourquoi on ne rate pas à nouveau nos examens ?** » Demanda la mort dans l'âme Ron en quittant des yeux les portes closes de la grande-salle.

-« **Je suis boursière, Ronny, le directeur a accepté que j'intègre la classe 512B parce que j'étais … dans une mauvaise passe, mais normalement il aurait dû m'enlever ma bourse. **» Répondit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire triste, elle récupéra son sac par terre.

-« **S'il le faisait il perdrait une personne incroyable !** »

-« **Merci Ronny, vous êtes prêts ?** » Demanda-t-elle en prenant une grande inspiration.

-« **Non.** »

-« **Allez Harry, peut-être que dans ce nouvel environnement tu arriveras à t'ouvrir aux autres !** » Dit-elle plein d'espoir.

-« **C'est toi qui me dit ça Mione ? Qui passe sa vie à la bibliothèque ?** » Répliqua-t-il les yeux rieurs et le sourire aux lèvres.

-« **Oui bon, j'ai décidé d'intégrer une équipe sportif je te signale !** »

-« **Oui avec moi ! Je ne vois pas en quoi tu t'ouvres aux autres…** » Déclara-t-il sous la moue adorable de son amie, il finit par éclater de rire.

-« **Chaque chose en son temps ! Et toi Ron ?** » Dit-elle l'air digne en se tournant vers le rouquin.

-«** Vous me connaissez j'ai postulé à chaque équipe possible **! » S'exclama-t-il en faisant sursauter un élève à côté de lui. « **Oh, Harry il faut absolument que tu joues avec moi, on les massacrera** ! »

-« **J'ai pas trop envie de passer ma semaine à courir après un ballon ! **»

-« **Et pourtant tu as tellement de talent…** » Commença-t-il, prêt à déverser maints et maints compliments.

-« **N'essaye pas de m'amadouer Ronny !** » Dit le jeune homme en riant face à la piètre tentative du roux.

-« **Mais tu m'avais promis que tu ne me laisserais pas seul !** »

-« **Ah non, je t'ai dit que je t'accompagnerai cette semaine, je veux bien jouer quelque fois mais je refuse t'intégrer une équipe sauf celle avec Mione !** »

-« **Oui, oui !** » Dit Ron, donnant déjà l'air de penser que son ami allait l'accompagner pendant toute la semaine.

* * *

Car cette semaine allait commencer la fameuse « Semaine de découverte », toutes les sections ouvraient leur domaine pour amener le plus de monde dans leur section. Des compétitions sportifs, expériences, théâtre, chant, tout y étaient.

Mais au lieu d'aller dans la grande salle, comme tous les autres élèves pour entendre les professeurs redirent les mêmes précautions qu'ils disaient à chaque évènement, ils se dirigèrent vers une salle de classe vide.

-« **Cette semaine sera la première et la dernière…** » Dirent-ils en même temps en entrant dans la dite salle, la 512 B.

Ils commencèrent à ôter leur uniforme trop grand ou trop petit pour eux pour les remplacer par d'autres vêtements à leur taille, car pendant cette semaine, tout était permis, les élèves venaient déguisés, en pyjama ou même sans uniforme, certains avaient décidé de rester discret d'autre de se faire remarquer à coup sûr.

Pour ce qui était du trio, ils avaient décidé d'ôter leur couche de vêtements qui les logeaient tant (d'après Hermione), pour pouvoir être différent ne serait-ce que pour ces 7 jours de folie.

Hermione lâcha ces cheveux qui étaient retenu en un chignon serré, ils s'ondulèrent délicatement sur ces épaules, elle ôta ces grosses lunettes, et se maquilla légèrement aux yeux. Elle s'habilla comme une aventurière prête à rentrer dans la fosse aux tigres : longue botte marron, petit short en toile, un haut mi moulant mi ample, une veste dont les manches étaient retroussées et un foulard.

Ron lui avait décidé d'enlever son énorme pull en laine, et ces lunettes rondes aux vitres hypnotiques (qu'il mettait juste pour faire comme ces deux amis) et préféra des conserves, jean, pull en V aux manches retroussées.

Harry lui ôta son gros bonnet en laine, ses énormes lunettes rondes, et son pull. A la place il préféra des petites baskets, jean, chemise retroussée et un peu ouvert, à son oreille droite une boucle d'oreille à la forme d'un phénix. Sa vue était parfaite, mais il regrettait un peu de devoir se séparer de ces lunettes qu'il aimait tant, ça lui rappelait son père…

Chacun mirent un masque de Venise dorée. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'on les reconnaisse, car malgré eux ils savaient que si les autres apprenaient qu'ils venaient de la classe des sous-doués, toutes les portes se refermeraient devant eux.

-« **C'est parti les amis !** »

* * *

Parmi la 6ème année des Serpentard, se trouvait des élèves que tout le monde connaissait à Poudlard. Draco Malfoy si blond qu'hautain, était connu pour son intelligence, mais aussi sa prestance. Ces amis étaient Blaise Zabini dit le présentateur, Pansy Parkinson surnommée la Rumeur, Théodore Nott, l'intellect.

Draco, Théo, Pansy et Blaise faisant parti de ceux qui étaient dans plusieurs sections à la fois. Néanmoins, ils avaient choisis la section Serpentard comme maison de référence, et leur réputation les précédait, quiconque était en désaccord avec ce fait, se retrouvait en tant que rejeté de la société.

-« **Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser cette semaine ! **» S'exclama Blaise, surement le plus joyeux de la bande en sautant de la table sur laquelle il était assis dans la salle de classe vide.

-« **Si cette fois-ci tu pouvais éviter de massacrer tes adversaires…** » Commença Théo, en levant les yeux de sa tablette, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-« **Oh, je ne te promets rien ! Tu me connais quand je suis lancé …** » Dit-il en riant.

-« **J'imagine.** » Répondit-il, les yeux rieurs, puis il se tourna vers la seule fille du groupe. « **Et toi Pansy, même si tu es talentueuse, ne va pas prendre tous les meilleurs rôles et ne monopolise pas le micro, s'il te plait !** »

-« **Je ne peux pas cloîtrer mon talent !** » Dit-elle simplement d'un air digne, mais les yeux remplis de défi.

-« **Alala. Désespérant !** »

-« **Désespérant ? Dixit le mec qui risque de se présenter à tous les débats qui risquent de lui passer sous la main ! »** Déclara Draco en se levant de sa table et dépoussiérant son pantalon.

-« **Faut bien cultiver un peu cette école !** »

-« **C'est tout de même incroyable, vous êtes avant tout Serpentard ! Et pourtant aucun de vous ne comptes participer à tous les projets des serpents !** » S'indigna faussement le blond.

-« **Que veux-tu on est polyvalent, mais que je sache toi non plus tu ne comptes participer à tous ces expériences !** »

-« **Non… Mais moi en tant que représentant de la perfection du génie de cette école je compte participer à toutes les sections même celle des Serpentard** ! »

-« **Tu vas aussi chanter cette après-midi ?** »

Un petit silence se fut après la demande de la jeune femme, pourtant Draco finit par répondre un pauvre :

-« **Je ne sais pas, surement…** »

-« **Ton père est au courant ?** »

-« **Non, mais ma mère oui, je compte sur elle pour apaiser les tensions.** » Dit-il ironiquement, ces amis connaissaient le caractère de son père, son caractère possessif et trop stricte pour que ça soit sain.

-« **Il faudrait que ton père comprenne que tu as du talent, et que tu es capable d'être à la fois serpent, blaireau, lion et même aigle !** »

-« **Je suis un génie !** » Dit-il hautainement, mais il était à la fois agacé de ne pas pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait et gêné d'être faible face à son père.

-« **Eh je suis pressé de te voir à l'œuvre !** »

* * *

-« **Professeur Lupin !»** S'exclama surpris Harry en s'approchant dudit professeur.

Tous d'abord surpris de ne pas reconnaitre qui l'appelait, puis en voyant ces yeux émeraudes derrière ce masque, Remus fit un grand sourire et :

-« **Oh, les enfants ! Comment allez-vous ?** »

-« **Bien !** »

-« **Je suis véritablement heureux que vous vous lâchiez un peu. Surtout toi Harry...** » Dit-il en montrant du regard les tenus adaptés à leur taille.

Rougissant sous le compliment, ils lui sourient aimablement, puis Hermione demanda avec espoir:

-« **Que faites-vous ici, finalement vous restez ?** »

-« **Non, malheureusement non, néanmoins je me suis dit que je pourrais profiter de cette semaine, je suis pressé de savoir ce que vous allez faire !** » Répondit-il en secouant les cheveux pour une fois sans bonnet d'Harry.

* * *

Et disons le franchement, Harry, Hermione et Ron n'avait jamais passé une aussi bonne journée à Poudlard, ils avaient _discuté _avec d'autres gens, enfin surtout Ron à vrai dire, Hermione moins et Harry…

-« **J'adore ce mec !** » S'exclama un certain Finnigan en entourant son bras sur l'épaule du brun.

-«** Je vois pas pourquoi… **»

-« **C'est pour ça, oui !** » Dit-il en éclatant de rire sous le regard perdu du pauvre brun.

Harry était gêné, il n'avait jamais été apprécié par une autre personne que celle qu'il connaissait déjà, et ils n'étaient pas bien nombreux à vrai dire. Il ne savait pas comment réagir.

* * *

Et alors bon, juste en ce début d'après-midi, le trio s'était fait plus d'amis que les 5 précédentes années ici. Et le trio avait réussi à se retrouver entre eux au déplaisir de Harry qui maintenant se sentait horriblement nu derrière le rideau.

Parce que oui par un quelconque enchaînements qu'Harry lui même ne comprit pas, il se retrouva à attendre son tour pour aller chanter devant un _public_...

C'était la première fois qu'il participait à la semaine de découverte, et pourtant il était à Poudlard depuis 5 ans déjà, et il s'était laissé convaincre par ces 2 amis de … chanter.

-« **Harry tu es intelligent, talentueux, beau-** » Commença à lui dire Hermione.

Suite à ces paroles, Harry ne put retenir son petit rire moqueur, franchement lui beau ? Il était un monstre après tout, n'est-ce pas ?

-« **Je t'assure Harry, tu es beau ! Je sais ce que tu penses de toi, c'est la même chose que ce que je pense de moi-même ! Mais Harry, toi, toi tu es spécial !** »

Oui Hermione savait ce que Harry pensait de lui, ces stupides Dursley lui avait fait un lavage de cerveau, et même si chaque instant elle et Ron essayait de le faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas un monstre, Harry s'était trop enfermé en lui, pour arriver à s'ouvrir au monde aussi facilement qu'il aurait du.

C'était pour ça qu'elle avait incité pour qu'ils participent à cette semaine, ça faisant trop longtemps qu'eux trois s'étaient renfermés entre eux, si Ron avait rapidement compris son idée et s'y était très vite fait, pour Harry s'était plus difficile…

-« **Spécial ? En quoi ?** » Demanda Harry la voix moqueuse, pourtant Hermione le connaissait suffisamment pour entendre une pointe de désespoir dans sa voix.

-« **Tu touches les gens Harry! Tu marques leur esprit, tu es capable de changer leur préjugé !** » Répondit Ron en voyant qu'Hermione était trop touché par le regard d'Harry.

-« **Tu deviens sentimentale, ce n'est pas ton genre, Ronny !** »

-« **Non, mais je sais que c'est ton genre à toi !** »

Et sans qu'Harry ait pu répliquer quoique ce soit, il poussa le jeune homme derrière le rideau.

Le garçon, que personne ne pourrait reconnaître à part ces 2 amis, le professeur Lupin et peut-être même le professeur Dumbledore (mais lui il savait tout), portait son masque comme une bouée de sauvetage.

-« **Je vous prie t'accueillir un tout nouveau de la scène cette année, personnellement je ne le connais pas et pourtant je me tâte à connaître tout le monde …** » Commença de sa voix joyeuse le présentateur de la section musique, Blaise Zabini. **« Je vous laisse donc découvrir **_**le Survivant**_**, qui va nous chanter ****Vivre ou survivre**** de Balavoine !** »

Harry se sentait perdu, dieu qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Dites pourquoi avait-il décidé de s'afficher ainsi ? Il voulait rester cloitrer chez lui, il ne se sentait peut-être pas aussi bien qu'il aimerait, mais tout plutôt qu'être ici.

-« **Vas-y Harry !** » L'encouragea Ron en levant ces deux pouces vers le haut avec un grand sourire.

Ah, il se souvenait maintenant, c'était pour ces amis qu'il était là. Ils croyaient en lui. Il pouvait pour une fois croire en lui-même, non ? Derrière lui, la batterie commençait à jouer.

Harry prit le micro, de ces yeux verts émeraudes à travers son masque dorée il regarda son public, _il pouvait le faire_.

_**Heure sonne matin  
Pleure chagrin  
Et repasse le film humide  
Du passé dans les yeux**_

Il était lancé, il était pris dans sa musique, il pensait à ces parents, aux histoires que lui racontait le professeur Lupin.

_**Court bien trop court  
Notre amour  
Et les appels au secours  
Savent qu'un sourd n'entend pas ce qu'il veut**_

Il repensait aux vidéos que lui avait passé Remus, voir ces parents s'haïrent, s'aiment, se détestaient, se liaient.

_**Et pourtant il veut vivre  
Ou survivre  
Sans poème  
Sans blesser tous ceux qui l'aiment  
Être heureux  
Malheureux  
Vivre seul ou même à deux**_

Il pensait à leur amour, à leur amour pour lui, à son amour pour eux. Il vivait pour eux. Chacun de ces jours leur étaient consacré.

**Mais vivre pour toujours  
Sans discours  
Sans velours  
Sans les phrases inutiles  
D'un vieux roman photo**

Mais le pouvait-il vraiment ? Vivre sans eux, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours fait. Vivre ? Ou bien Survivre.

**Fleurs fanent et meurent  
Noir et blanc  
Seules couleurs  
D'un futur qui est déjà le passé pour nous deux**

Harry ne se rendait pas compte, les yeux fermés, pris malgré lui par ces propres paroles, mais devant lui, son public était comme hypnotisé. Sa voix si particulière, rempli de tellement d'émotions, de vie.

**Et pourtant il faut vivre  
Ou survivre  
Sans poème  
Sans blesser tous ceux qu'on aime  
Être heureux  
Malheureux  
Vivre seul ou même à deux**

Pour certains leur poils s'hérissaient sur leur bras, d'autres, la gorge noué, ne lâchait pas des yeux le chanteur. Certains regardaient leurs amis, sans un mot ils se comprenaient. _Transperçant_. Certains qui avaient commencé à enregistrer avec leur téléphone la scène, comme pour tous les autres chanteurs, avaient fini par baisser le bras, pris par la chanson.

**Mais vivre en silence  
En pensant aux souffrances  
De la terre et se dire  
Qu'on n'est pas les plus malheureux**

Beaucoup avaient envies de se lever pour chanter avec lui, tant ils étaient transportés par la musique, et pourtant paradoxalement ils ne voulaient pas perturber le chanteur, ils voulaient l'écouter lui, juste sa voix. Parce que finalement…

**Mais quand dans l'amour  
Tout s'effondre  
Toute la misère du monde  
N'est rien à côté d'un adieu**

Parce que finalement, le _Survivant_ faisait _battre_ leur cœur…

**Ooohhhh...  
Vivre ou survivre  
Seul ou même à deux  
Ooohh...**

A la fin de sa chanson, Harry ouvrit les yeux, devant lui un silence se faisait entendre. Vivra-t-il ou devra-t-il continuer à survivre ?

Alors que le jeune homme allait finir par partir quelque peu déçu il devrait bien se l'avouer, un premier applaudissement se fit entendre, puis un deuxième, un troisième et toute une marée d'applaudissement.

-« **C'était- c'était whaou ! J'en ai encore les poils hérissés ! **» S'exclama le présentateur en s'approchant du chanteur. « **Mais dit donc quel petit blaireau peut bien se cacher derrière ce masque ? **»

-« **Qui te dit que je suis un blaireau ? **» Sa voix était basse, mystérieuse, captivante.

-« **Ouhhh, toi je sens que tu vas être poursuivi par tous tes fans cette année ! Mais nous avons jamais eu l'occasion de te voir sur la scène les années précédentes, pourquoi donc petit blaireau qui n'en est pas un ?** »

-« **Parce que avant je devais survivre…** » Répondit-il regardant de ces yeux verts hypnotisant le présentateur. Ce dernier avait le cœur qui battait rapidement, il se sentait troublé, c'était une sensation bizarre.

-« **Vas-tu me dévoiler ton identité ?** » Demanda-t-il s'adressant sans s'en rendre compte directement un mystérieux chanteur.

Le rire qui sortit de la bouche de l'homme masqué aurait dégelé le cœur de tout homme de pierre, clair et doux, un rire qui fait sourire, qui rend fier d'avoir pu le déclencher.

-« **A quoi bon, tu ne m'en croirais pas capable.** »

Sur cette petite note mystérieuse que seul Blaise entendit, la foule criait « **Une autre, une autre, une autre !** »

Le jeune chanteur reporta son regard sur la foule qui devient à nouveau silencieuse impatiente de sa réponse :

-« **Je reviendrais… **» Dit-il simplement puis il tourna les talons et retourna derrière les rideaux sous les applaudissements enthousiaste du public.

-« **Eh bien, je serais ravie de l'écouter à nouveau, surement demain, surement à la même heure, et vous est-ce que vous serez là ?** » Se reprit Blaise se tournant à nouveau vers le monde de la salle.

-« **Ouiii **»

-« **Alors c'était avec ce talentueux jeune homme aux beaux yeux verts que s'achève ce moment en chanson, je vous laisse à nouveau découvrir d'autres activités pour les nouveaux et redécouvrir tous cela pour les plus vieux, quant à moi, je m'en vais vers le terrain de basket où va se dérouler le premier match de cette semaine !** **Je vous dis à bientôt !**»

Blaise s'empressa de retourner derrière le rideau dans le fol espoir de revoir le jeune homme, mais nulle trace de lui. _Dommage_.

Par contre il vit s'approcher Pansy, le sourire aux lèvres :

-« **Blaise ! Je crois que Draco est intéressé par notre jeune chanteur !** »

-« **Quoi ?** » S'étonna Blaise, car leur ami blond était ce qu'on appelait un homme de pierre, sans cœur face aux gens qu'il n'estimait pas, incapable d'aimer, incapable de comprendre ce sentiment en fait.

-« **Si tu l'avais vu !** »

-« **Ne concluons pas trop vite, il lui est déjà arrivé d'apprécier une voix, il ne s'en était intéressé pas plus d'une semaine sans plus !** »

**-« Quand je te dis qu'il s'est entiché de lui, tu peux me croire, instinct féminin !** »

-« **Le temps nous le dira !** »

* * *

Blaise ne s'y attarda pas plus que ça, il était persuadé que son ami ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Une fois sur le terrain de basket, on lui apprit qu'un joueur ne pouvait pas jouer, et franchement il avait bien besoin d'un petit match pour se détendre un peu. Du coup :

-«** S'il te plait Draco, il nous manque un joueur ! Stanford s'est foulé le poignet en faisant je ne sais quoi de pas très catholique si tu veux mon avis!** »

-« **Blaise, franchement j'ai déjà donné comme participation aujourd'hui !** »

-« **Et tu as été formidable, alors un peu de plus un peu de moins …** »

-« **Tu penses franchement que de telles paroles arriveront à me faire changer d'avis ?** »

-« **Et bien…** »

* * *

Au loin, deux mecs en masques s'approchaient en discutant, dont le fameux _Survivant_, ils portaient tous les deux un maillot de l'équipe adverse.

-« **Tu es prêt 'Ry ? On va les massacrer !** » S'exclama le roux à ces côtés.

-« **Calme-toi Ronny ! Ce n'est qu'un match !** » Dit-il en souriant, essayant tant bien que mal de calmer les ardeurs de son ami.

-« **Bien sûr que non, c'est le début d'une compétition dure et af-** »

* * *

-« **Eh bien tu as raison Blaise, tes paroles m'ont fait changer d'avis ! J'accepte de jouer !** » Dit le blond ne lâchant pas des yeux le sourire du garçon masqué devant lui.

-« **Vraiment ? Tu ne me dis pas ça pour après te limer les ongles sur le terrain ? **» Demanda-t-il l'air suspicieux, suivant le regard que prenait son ami vers le brun et le roux.

-« **Blaise…** »

-« **Ok, ok ! Merci, mon frère !** » S'exclama-t-il en repensant aux paroles de Pansy, et si…

* * *

Le match débuta donc, bien malgré eux, les deux équipes étaient majoritairement composées d'un côté de Serpentard et d'un autre de Gryffondor.

Ron et Harry s'étaient retrouvés dans l'équipe des lions entrainés par leurs nouveaux amis dont Seamus. Et si le capitaine de l'équipe essayait d'encourager son équipe au début, très vite il laissa sa place à Ron qui avec son enthousiasme motiva l'équipe d'une manière folle, il proposait différentes stratégies aussi folles qu'absolument excellentes.

-« **Je compte sur toi Harry ! **»

-« **Pas de problème Ron ! … On va les massacrer !** » Finit-il par dire en rigolant.

* * *

Et le match fut spectaculaire. Vraiment ! Entre les serpents aussi vicieux que stratégiques et les lions aussi malicieux que talentueux, le score était serré.

Du côté des verts et argents (et uniquement de verts et argents), l'équipe était très forte, de grands joueurs qui savaient marquer, ils étaient très soudés et avaient l'air de tous anticiper. Dans d'autres cas, tout le monde aurait été persuadé que cette équipe allait gagner…

Et pourtant, de l'autre côté, l'équipe était majoritairement composé de rouge et or, mais pas totalement, c'était surement pour ça que cette équipe n'avait pas totalement écrasé leur adversaire, car on pouvait médire sur ce qu'on voulait, les lions n'étaient pas dans la section la plus sportive pour rien.

Mais ce qui démarquait réellement cette équipe c'était deux membres qui avaient l'air de se comprendre d'un regard. L'un était grand, talentueux et stratégique, l'autre était plus petit, plus rapide, plus précis. Leur duo était limite une symbiose et même les Gryffondor s'avouaient qu'ils étaient meilleurs qu'eux.

Le public dans les tribunes se faisait de plus en plus nombreux et des paroles ressortaient souvent :

-« **Bordel, c'est qui ces deux-là ! Ce sont des Gryffondors ?** »

-«** Je ne crois pas, même Seamus a l'air d'être surpris par leur capacité, et pourtant tu connais Seamus, il connait tous les lions !** »

-« **Tu les as déjà vu quelque part ? Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être des petits de 11 ans pour qu'on ne les reconnaissent pas ! Je me demande dans quelle section ils sont !** »

-« **Temps mort !** » Cria Blaise au bout d'un moment.

* * *

-« **Merde alors !** **Enfoiré de rouquin !** » S'écria Blaise, vexé de ne pas gagner aussi facilement qu'il aurait voulu.

-« **Ces putains de lions sont forts !** » Déclara un autre membre de l'équipe.

-« **Oh, je ne crois pas que les deux masqués soient des lions, ils ont plutôt l'air de jouer à deux, limite si on ôtait les autres membres ça ne changerait pas grand-chose, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Draco ? Draco ! **»

-« **Quoi ?** » Demanda-t-il agressivement en détournant son regard de l'autre abruti d'Irlandais qui avait pris sous son bras le masqué.

-« **Arrête de mater ce mec et trouve plutôt une solution pour gagner** ! »

-« **C'est pas moi le capitaine que je sache Blaise !** »

Le dit Blaise ne releva pas la chose, mais il faudrait vraiment qu'il discute avec son ami qui n'avait pas démenti qu'il matait un autre mec…

* * *

-« **Bordel, Ron tu nous avais pas dit que tu étais aussi fort ! Même Harry-chou ! **» S'exclama en rigolant Seamus en entourant son bras sur l'épaules des deux petits pères.

-« **Tu ne vous l'avais pas demandé nous plus !** »

-« **Et bien continuez comme ça, on va les massacrer !** »

-« **Reprise** » Cria l'arbitre.

* * *

Les cris, rigolades et insultes fusaient dans le vestiaire. Assit sur le banc entre les casiers, et en caleçon, une jambe relevée, Blaise demanda à son ami :

-« **Draco, tu penses quoi du Survivant ?** »

-« **Il joue bien…** » Répondit-il le regard suspicieux, appuyé contre son casier et boutonnant son jean.

-« **Tu veux rire ? Il est excellent oui ! Il est rapide ! Et avec son pote le rouquin, haha aussi vicieux que toi Draco !** » Déclara-t-il en éclatant de rire, rire qui redoubla face au regard noir du blond.

Mais l'italien n'était pas dupe, il avait bien vu sur le terrain l'attitude du blond.

-« **Oh j'avoue que ta petite feinte du baiser ratée était des plus remarquables !** »

Mais avant que Blaise ait pu rajouter quelque chose d'autre, Draco le poussa à la renverse, et parti avec sa chemise d'une main et son sac de l'autre en criant :

-« **Bon Blaise au lieu de blablater comme une fillette, dépêche-toi ! Je compte bien retrouver Théo et Pansy avant la fin de la journée ! **»

Blaise éclata de rire, quelque peu pris entre son rattrapage in extrémiste entre les casiers et une jambe restant sur le banc, et sa réflexion sur l'attitude horriblement sur la défensif du blond, il arrive néanmoins à placer un rapide :

-« **J'arrive, j'arrive !** »

L'attendant dehors, Draco s'appuya contre le mur, au loin il vit les deux masqués rejoindre une fille elle aussi masquée. Le rouquin avait l'air de lui expliquer je ne sais quoi à grand coup de moulinette avec ces bras, alors que le brun rigolait.

Le brun, oui, le _Survivant. _Il l'avait entendu chanter, bordel il n'avait jamais entendu une voix aussi… Aussi quoi ? Il ne le savait pas, mais elle l'avait troublé au-delà qu'il s'en aurait cru capable.

Qui était ce Survivant ? Ce jeune homme masqué ? Foi de Malfoy il le découvrirait bien assez tôt !

* * *

Héhé, dites moi pour vous qui a gagné le match de basket?

J'espère que vous avez aimé!

Eter


	3. J2: Une rencontre

Salut,

Je poste mon chapitre qui est la deuxième journée de la semaine découverte!

Je vous pris de m'excuser, mon histoire n'est pas écrite à l'avance, je voulais faire une histoire assez simple à la base, mais j'ai eu une idée bien meilleure et du coup, mon résumé ne colle pas forcement, navrée!

Eter!

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity  
Titre: Aimer à en crever  
Type: Harry Potter (drarry)  
Bêta: J'en ai pas, désolé pour les fautes!  
Résumé:  
Draco tombe amoureux de sa voix. Sauf que c'est la voix du mec le plus moche et stupide qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré (d'après lui évidemment). Eh bien magnanime comme il est, il pourrait faire un effort. Mais c'est sans compter le rejet total de l'autre abruti: "Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu es juste obsédé par ma voix, oublie la, ce sera mieux pour toi comme pour moi!", Drarry, UA  
Couple principal: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
= ) Avertissement, relation entre hommes, rating T par principe.  
Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement à JKR.

* * *

Je remercie encore mes lecteurs qui me suivent depuis la début de mes publications, c'est pour nous que je continue d'écrire, et vos reviews me donnent la motivation d'écrire!

Et puis, merci aussi au nouveau:

**riennesopposealanuit**,Titi38160, **Yukipi**, , **Caliste**, , **brigitte26**, edgarde, **Psychose**, liilys, **KellyParker**, JaiDaw.

Aux reviewers anonyme, merci aussi ^^

Choupy: J'adore ta fic ! Continue comme ça ;)  
Merci beaucoup! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, alors oui je continuerai ne serait-ce que pour toi Choupy! ^^

briottet: Kikoo. Et ben j'adore! Continue comme ça! J'ai hâte de lire la suite! Bisous  
Merci! J'espère que la suite aussi te plaira tout autant!

hellooo: Oooh, j'aime vraiment beaucoup ton histoire ! En général, les histoires avec des thèmes comme ceux là sont écrites de manière gnagnan, juste illisible. On se force à lire et au final on abandonne. Toi, tu gardes un vocabulaire de nature et c'est ça qui donne envie de continuer la lecture. Merci pour ces deux premiers chapitres j'attends la suite avec impatience ! :)  
^^ Merci : ) Je ne considère pas avoir un belle plume, mais je me débrouille quand même. Et je suis d'accord avec toi, beaucoup d'histoires sont malheureusement bâclées, si j'écris c'est aussi parce que j'aime lire mes propres histoires, parce qu'en tant que lectrices j'en ai lu beaucoup des fanfictions, de bonnes, de très bonnes, et des moins bonnes. J'essaie d'apprendre des erreurs que je vois! Si ça marche c'est super ^^

ladydragonfly: je viens de lire les deux premier chapitre et j ai juste une chose a dire c wow j adore, j ai hâte a la suite !  
Haha, merci beaucoup! une nouvelle lectrice, ça fait plaisir ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant!

Je vous laisse à votre lecture, Enjoy

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : 2ème jour : Une première approche**

Harry et Ron rejoignirent Hermione en sortant du gymnase. Ron était plus enthousiasme que jamais, répétant les coups stratégiques qui avaient été joués lors du match de basket.

-« **C'était un super match, les garçons ! Même si vous avez perdu.**» Déclara Hermione, et récupérant les bras de ces deux amis.

-« **Tu as vu ça ! Harry a été encore meilleur que d'habitude ! Par contre qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec la fouine ?** »

Rougissant légèrement, Harry répondit sincèrement :

-« **Je … Je ne sais pas, il y a eu comme une connexion entre nous… **»

-« **Une connexion ?** » Répéta Hermione sceptique.

-« **Je ne sais pas trop, mais j'ai cru qu'il allait m'embrasser, j'ai dû délirer pendant un court instant, mais du coup je savais pas comment réagir**! »

Ron éclata de rire sous la gêne manifeste de son ami.

-« **Tu m'étonnes ! Une seconde, il arrive comme une fusée pour récupérer le ballon, et l'autre seconde il se penche vers toi, moi aussi j'ai cru qu'il allait t'embrasser, mais ça s'est passé trop vite pour en déduire quoique ce soit!** »

-«** J'ai cru que ça avait duré plus longtemps… A croire que le temps s'était arrêté…** » Déclara le brun d'une voix anormalement rêveuse, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard plein de sous-entendu, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoique ce soit d'autre, Harry reprit : « **Et sinon, toi Mione ?** »

-« **Eh bien, vu que vous m'aviez dit que vous risquerez de prendre du temps après le match, je suis allée me promener dans le château, et je suis tombée sur un débat sur l'Iran et les perceptions des français, vraiment très intéressant !** »

-« **Ne dit rien de plus. **» L'interrompit le roux, « **Je parie que tu veux que tous les trois nous participions à un de ces débats !** »

-« **Oh oui ! Ce serait fantastique ! Ronny tu pourrais…** »

* * *

Et les trois adolescents continuèrent à discuter de ce qu'ils feront demain, tout en prenant le chemin vers la sortie du château qui leur servait de lycée. Arrivés au portail, une voiture noire se gara devant eux, un chauffeur en sortie et leur ouvrit la porte arrière :

-« **J'espère que vous et vos amis avez passé une bonne journée M. Potter.** » S'exclama-t-il en ôtant sa casquette et maintenant la porte ouverte.

-« **Merveilleuse même. Et vous Mario ?** » Demanda aimablement le brun, tout en laissant entrer ses amis.

-« **Très bonne merci, M. Potter**. »

* * *

Harry avait effectivement un chauffeur, petit cadeau de son parrain retrouvé. Il avait découvert pendant l'été (enfin découvert, disons plutôt qu'Hermione avait mis les documents sous ces yeux), qu'il avait un parrain : Sirius Black, mais qu'en plus il était immensément riche car héritier d'une grande famille dans les affaires.

Sur le moment, il avait été heureux de connaître qu'il lui restait une autre famille que les Dursley, mais quand il lui avait demandé d'emménager chez lui et qu'il devienne son tuteur légal, il s'était évanoui. Dieu du ciel qu'il avait eu honte lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il s'était empressé de nettoyer sa tasse qu'il avait faite tomber en tombant dans les pommes les mains tremblantes.

Et puis, et puis … Sirius avait récupéré son torchon et avait nettoyé à sa place en lui disant de se reposer après sa chute.

Il n'avait pas su quoi faire sur le moment, il s'était senti si bête, il savait bien que ce n'était pas normal de réagir comme ça, Hermione le lui avait bien répété, mais les Dursley étaient assis à côté, et, et… il avait complètement oublié son parrain, seul sa bêtise lui était resté en tête.

Il s'était empressé de tout nettoyer avant que sa tante ne cri et que son oncle lui… lui …

-« **Harry ? Ça va ?** » Demanda Hermione devant l'air pâle soudain de son ami.

-« **Oui, oui, Mione ! Juste, eh bien tu sais toute l'adrénaline qui redescend et tout **! » Répondit-il la voix lointaine en regardant les voitures rouler à travers sa vitre.

-« **Ok…** »

Encore une fois, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard sans qu'Harry ne le remarque. Ils s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour leur ami, Hermione avait remarqué qu'il s'enlisait encore plus dans les ténèbres de son esprit.

Ron avait rigolé quand elle le lui avait dit cela comme ça, _Harry va bien, Mione ! _lui avait-il dit. _Observe-le, Ron, observe le bien. _Avait-elle répliqué. Ce qu'il fit, et ce qu'il vit l'inquiéta aussi.

Harry avait tendance à se laisser aller quand il pensait qu'on ne le voyait pas, les yeux vides, le visage de marbre, la respiration lente, c'était comme s'il se détachait de tout.

Alors Hermione avait décidé avec le professeur Remus qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour lui.

Tout d'abord réussir à convaincre Harry de faire le test de connaissance de fin d'année avec toute les capacités dont il était capable, mais on devait lui faire croire que l'idée lui venait de son professeur préféré qui cherchait juste à se sentir mieux en apprenant qu'il avait réussi à bien faire son travail.

Et puis, ils devaient réussir à le faire sortir de chez les Dursley, Harry n'était pas bien là-bas, il n'était pas battu mais les attaques morales étaient pires, Harry ne s'en rendait pas compte mais il lui arrivait souvent de faire ou de dire des choses naturellement alors que ce n'était pas normal.

Il lui arrivait de stocker de la nourriture quand il se sentait épié, lorsqu'il rentrait dans une nouvelle salle, il comptait toujours le nombre de sortie possible, le nombre de personnes s'y trouvant, il était tellement souvent en alerte, toujours sous ces gardes, qu'il était rare de le voir réellement détendu même avec son petit ami.

Tout cela devait changer, et puis … le petit ami de Harry aussi devait changer…

-« **A demain les garçons, Mario **! » Salua la jeune fille en sortant de la voiture, elle était arrivée chez elle, comme à chaque fois, elle restait à côté de sa boîte aux lettres observant la voiture s'en aller.

Puis ce fut le tour de Ron, et enfin Mario gara la voiture face à l'entrée de l'immeuble. Il ouvrit la portière et fit sortir le jeune homme.

-« **Merci beaucoup Mario, bonne soirée à vous, et saluer Jane et la petite Sophie de ma part !** »

-« **Avec plaisir ! Bonne soirée à vous M. Potter. **»

* * *

Harry, son sac sur le dos, appela l'ascenseur, il avait passé une bonne journée aujourd'hui. Arrivé devant sa porte, il chercha ces clés, il les avait encore oublié comme d'habitude, il frappa donc à la porte, 3 petits coups rapides. Très vite, Sirius vient lui ouvrit le sourire aux lèvres :

-« **Petit garnement ! Tu as encore oublié tes clés !** » S'exclama-t-il en le laissant entrer et récupérant son sac.

Sirius Black était un bel homme, la trentaine passée, grand, bien fait, l'archétype du beau brun ténébreux. Il avait la posture aristocratique et gardait toujours son éternel sourire blancheur White.

-« **Et je t'assure que je ne le fais pas exprès !** » Déclara Harry en rigolant.

Ils s'avancèrent à la cuisine, où le brun préparait le dîner du soir avec leur majordome Dobby, un homme dans la cinquantaine passée mais dont ne pouvaient se passer Sirius et maintenant Harry. Le monsieur était d'une utilité inouïe, il anticipait toutes les demandes, et avait assimilé toutes les petites habitudes de ces deux employeurs. Il avait toujours un gentil mot pour chacun et donner d'excellents conseils.

-« **Alors, dis-moi tout, tu as passé une bonne journée** ? » Demanda-t-il Sirius en coupant les carottes en rondelle comme le lui avait dit son majordome.

-« **Oui, merci Sirius.** » Répondit-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise haute face au bar américain (petite séparation qui sert à exposer les plats ou à cuisiner entre le salon et la cuisine) regardant son parrain apprendre à cuisiner par son majordome.

-« **Oh, pas de politesse coincée entre nous ! Tu as rencontré de jolies filles ?** »

-« **Quoi ? Non !** » Cria presque le brun rouge de gêne.

Il était franchement pas habitué à ce genre de conversation, il lui avait déjà fallu des semaines avant d'avouer à ses amis pour Cédric, son petit ami, alors parler de « relation » avec son parrain, c'était…

-« **Ah oui, c'est vrai j'oubliais ! Tu es plutôt pantalon ! Je crois bien que les fils de ce bon vieux McPanold ont ton âge et sont à Poudlard aussi…** »

… Juste la honte !

-« **Sirius ! Enfin ! J'ai déjà un petit ami je te rappelle ! **»

-« **… Le jeune Diggory** » Dit Sirius en donnant un violent coup à sa carotte innocente.

-« **Pourquoi tu dis son nom avec autant de dédain ?**! » Demanda le jeune homme.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son parrain n'avait jamais apprécié son petit ami. Il avait d'ailleurs failli rompre de peur de perdre un membre de sa famille, mais on lui avait répété milles fois que son parrain ne l'abandonnerait pas … Non, il ne l'abandonnerait pas, ou en tout cas il l'espérait fortement chaque nuit.

-« **Alors pourquoi il refuse de s'afficher avec toi ?** » Demanda-t-il avec aigreur, comme à chaque fois qu'on parlait du fameux petit ami.

-« **Eh bien, tu sais bien, je suis dans la classe des sous-doués et…** »

-« **Étais**. » Dit simplement l'adulte.

-« **Comment ?** »

-« **Tu **_**étais**_** dans la classe des sous-doués.** » Expliqua Sirius, mais on sentait dans sa voix que ça avait l'air d'une phrase qui avait été dite plusieurs fois comme dans l'espoir que son destinataire accepte enfin la vérité.

-« **Oui, je sais.** »

Face à la voix lasse de son filleul, Black reprit :

-« **Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi il refuse toujours !** »

-« **Son père est assez réducteur pour ces relations et …** »

-« **Il ne lui a encore rien dit, je suis sûr que le vieux Diggory aimerait toujours son fils unique qu'il soit avec une femme, un homme ou même un chien !** » S'emporta Sirius, à qui Dobby avait retiré le couteau des mains, et les carottes aussi, sait-on jamais.

-« **Sirius…** »

-« **Bien, bien.** » Abandonna l'adulte, enfin avant de reprendre : « **Et il t'a reconnu aujourd'hui…** »

-« **…** »

Non, il ne l'avait pas reconnu aujourd'hui. Son propre petit ami ne l'avait pas reconnu, certes il portait un masque mais … Lui il était capable de le reconnaître à sa voix, sa chevelure et même à sa manière de marcher. C'était peu près le fameux signe qu'il attendait pour prendre sa décision.

-« **Je ne comprends franchement pas pourquoi tu restes avec lui.** »

-« **Parce que je l'aime.** » Dit Harry, mais Sirius remarqua que contrairement à d'habitude la voix de son filleul était plus lasse.

-« **Ah l'amour !** »

* * *

La discussion se terminait toujours ainsi, Sirius, toujours amer face au petit ami qu'il n'appréciait absolument pas, et Harry qui à la fois doutait que son parrain le laisse tomber s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il lui disait, et qui néanmoins était rassuré par cette fin si habituelle et qui ne finissait pas par lui à la porte.

Harry se posa enfin sur son lit, il adorait chaque soirée qu'il passait avec son parrain et Dobby. Les blagues plus ou moins drôles de Sirius, les remarques toujours justes de Dobby et lui qui se sentait bien entre eux. Il adorait les repas qu'il mangeait, les restes de soirée devant la télé à critiquer les jeux ou les séries. Quelques fois, ils regardaient le journal, discutant de sujet plus sérieux, et d'autres fois, ils regardaient un de ces films cultes qu'adorait tant Sirius.

Il se sentait chez lui, en famille, et ça jamais Harry ne voudrait sans séparer. Son téléphone vibra tout d'un coup.

De : Cédric _Hey sweetie, bonne journée ?_

Cédric… Son petit ami, il l'aimait beaucoup, enfin… Non ! Il l'aimait. Mais pourrait-il vraiment supporter tout ça ? Se _devait_-il de supporter tout ça ? A quoi bon ? Il connaissait la vérité… Il n'avait pas osé le dire à son parrain ni à ces amis, mais … On le croirait masochiste.

De Harry : _Salut, amour, bien oui et toi ?_

De Cédric : _Oh elle aurait pu être meilleure mais sans toi je me sens si seul…_

De Harry : _Pourtant j'ai voulu te parler à la cafétéria Les Trois Balais…_

De Cédric : _Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas se voir à l'école, sweetie, je t'en ai déjà parlé !_

De Harry : _Oui, je sais mais j'étais masqué, on ne m'aurait pas reconnu…_

De Cédric : _Tu sais mon père trouve toujours ce qu'il cherche. Si on commence à s'exposer ensemble, il voudra en savoir plus sur toi pour te démolir, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal !_

De Harry : _… Et cette fille, Cho Chang, vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre_

De Cédric : _Harry ! Tu ne vas pas me faire une crise de jalousie juste parce que je discute un peu avec une fille quelconque._

De Harry : _Quelconque ? Alors pour toi une pom-pom-girl sexy c'est une fille quelconque ?_

De Cédric : _Je devrais être jaloux que tu trouves une fille sexy ?_

De Harry : _Je suis sérieux Cédric !_

De Cédric : _Rohh ! Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien entre elle et moi ! Tiens et si on se voyait demain soir au Clair-Lune, Quais-Plume, disons 20H00, comme ça on pourra se réconcilier dans les règles de l'art !_

De Harry : _D'accord à demain alors, bonne nuit._

De Cédric : _Bonne nuit, sweetie_

Harry ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Et les rouvrit vide de vie. Il les porta sur les photos éparpillées sur son bureau, des photos de son soi-disant petit-ami au lit nu avec la chinoise si quelconque à ces yeux. De rage il rassembla toutes ces photos et les remit à sa cachette habituelle, dans un double fond de son tiroir. Quel idiot il avait été, croire qu'on pouvait l'aimer… lui le monstre.

Pourtant il le savait, il n'était pas beau qu'importe ce que disait Hermione, certes assez intelligent, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il sortait avec Cédric car il aimait les gens intelligents, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait sinon pourquoi être resté avec lui ? Mais vu avec qui il le trompait l'intelligence ne devait pas être un critère très important.

Il en avait marre, pourquoi penser à tout ça ? C'était fini maintenant ! Cédric l'avait trompé, dieu du ciel, si on l'avait dit un jour qu'il ferait suffisamment confiance à quelqu'un pour le laisser faire de lui un cocu il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Il devait arrêter de penser à tout ça ! Il le savait depuis un bon moment maintenant que Cédric le trompait alors quoi ? Un mensonge de plus ou de moins, ne changeait rien. Non, il ne lui restait plus que du courage pour enfin se détacher de son amour.

Parce qu'idiot comme il était, il était toujours amoureux de Cédric, le grand et beau Cédric Diggory, quarter back de l'équipe de football américain de Poudlard, le mec dont toutes les filles craquaient…

_Arrête d'y penser Harry, arrête de te faire du mal !_

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla la force de croire qu'il pourrait tout réussir. Il devait arrêter de se lamenter, il n'était plus ce sale gosse de chez les Dursley, maintenant il était Potter, Harry Potter, filleul de Sirius Black, il avait des amis, un futur, il devait arrêter de croire en amour immortel et avancer grand devant. Et Cédric faisait partie de sa vie d'avant, celle où il subissait encore.

Mais après quelques secondes face à son miroir, toute cette motivation retomba d'un coup. _A quoi bon ? Je suis un monstre cocu et sans avenir. _

-« **Hé salut mon grand ! Prêt pour cette nouvelle journée ? **» S'enthousiasma Sirius en débarquant dans la salle de bain ouverte.

Il retrouva Harry devant son miroir la mine défaite, malgré tout Harry répondit avec un pauvre sourire :

-« **Oui…** »

-« **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** » Demanda tout de suite l'adulte, sentant un début de déprime.

-« **Rien, rien ! Je t'assure, Sirius, je vais bien.** » S'empressa de répondre le plus jeune.

Pas dupe pour un sou, Sirius n'insista néanmoins pas, ayant appris à connaître son filleul pendant l'été. A vrai dire il lui rappelait quelqu'un, son vieil ennemi de Poudlard. Tout comme lui, il ne fallait jamais prendre le taureau par les cornes mais toujours rappelé qu'il était là pour lui.

-« **Ok. Mais j'aimerais que tu n'oublies jamais quelque chose. **» Commença Sirius en prenant le plus jeune par les épaules.

-« **Quoi ?** »

-« **Tu es ma famille, je ferais tout pour que tu t'y sentes bien ici, que tu oublies les Dursley pour devenir le nouveau Harry, le Harry que tu as toujours voulu être, je veux t'y aider, mais pour ça il faut que tu m'en parles lorsque ça ne va pas, je serais toujours là pour t'écouter, et te conseiller**. »

Sincèrement touché, Harry resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes puis :

-« **Merci, Sirius. Vraiment, merci !** » Il le prit dans ces bras, le serrant fort et « **Bonne journée à toi aussi !** »

_Tu as entendu ça, Harry ? Tu peux devenir la personne que tu as toujours voulue, alors tu attends quoi ?!_

* * *

Pendant le trajet en voiture, Harry s'était mis à réfléchir, il voulait vraiment changer, car il savait que les Dursley l'avaient mal éduqué. Il voyait bien les regards tristes de ces amis lorsque ces réflexes de survie ressortaient, il voyait bien leur magouille.

Les photos, par exemple il savait que c'était Hermione qui le lui avait envoyé, oh elle avait bien brouillé les pistes, enveloppe sans timbre ni adresse, juste son nom écrit par des collages de lettres, par de mots, juste ces photos. Et franchement s'il ne connaissait pas autant son amie il ne l'aurait jamais deviné, mais ce qu'il l'avait trahi se fut ce petit regard instinctif qu'elle avait eu face à son enveloppe qu'elle avait vu trainé sur son bureau lorsqu'elle était venu le voir.

Il n'avait rien dit, car il ne savait pas quoi dire, il savait déjà qu'elle se mettrait à persifler sur son petit-ami et il n'était pas encore prêt à entendre ça sur lui, parce que même s'il l'avait trompé, il l'aimait encore.

Mais il avait pris une décision, il se laisserait guider par les manigances de sa meilleure amie, car il savait qu'elle faisait ça pour son bien et si ça pouvait le permettre de détacher de toutes ces choses qui faisaient de lui une personne qu'il détestait tant alors il la suivrait.

-« **Tu m'as l'air différent Harry.** » S'exclama en guise de bonjour la jeune brunette.

-« **En bien ou en mal ?** »

-« **En bien, Harry, en bien.** » Répondit-elle les yeux fiers.

Harry lui sourit alors, sans rien ajouter d'autres, ces deux-là se comprirent sur le coup.

-« **Comment ça va les amis ?** » Demanda soudainement Ron en débarquant de derrière un casier.

-« **Super Ronny et toi ?** »

-« **Je suis pressé de commencer cette nouvelle journée, et si on allait se préparer ? Mine de rien je me suis habitué à porter des vêtements à ma taille et ce pull commence sérieusement à me gratter !** »

-« **Allons-y !** »

* * *

Harry paraissait plus ouvert, enfin disons plutôt qu'il l'était plus que d'habitude, et Hermione était fière. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait été le déclic mais enfin elle voyait son meilleur ami réagir et qu'elle ne fut pas son étonnement lorsqu'elle vit ces petites étincelles de vie dans les yeux de Harry (les premières depuis bien longtemps) lorsqu'ils interagirent avec nul autre que Draco Malfoy.

-« **Le petit pote Potty et ces toutous ont donc décidé de se pointer aujourd'hui ?** » S'exclama hautainement le blond, derrière lui se trouvait ses amis Blaise, Théo et Pansy.

-« **Mais oui, on ne vous a pas vu hier…** » Continua Pansy, l'air supérieur, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-« **Vous en êtes sûr ?** » Demanda Ron, à la fois mécontent et amusé.

-« **Ron.** » Commença à prévenir Hermione, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se faire « découvert » maintenant, pas avant qu'Harry redevienne le jeune homme ouvert qu'il était il y a plusieurs années.

-« **Bien sûr qu'on en ait sur la belette !** » Répliqua Pansy en fronçant les sourcils, elle savait encore ce qu'elle disait tout de même.

Bien qu'ayant compris le message implicite d'Hermione, Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire tout doucement moqueusement.

-« **Arrête de les embêter, Ron, ils sont assez perdu comme ça**. » Dit Hermione, souriant malgré elle face à la situation.

-« **Pour qui vous prenez vous ? Si vous étiez là hier alors vous vous êtes encore caché comme les rats que vous êtes. **» Se fâcha la jeune fille.

-« **Ma chère Parkinson, tu devrais peut être apprendre à ouvrir les yeux de temps en temps**. » Dit simplement Hermione, prenant le bras de Ron afin de l'emmener au loin avec Harry.

-« **Laisse les tranquilles Pansy, ils ne t'ont rien fait !** » Intervient Blaise en voyant son amie prête à péter une durite.

Harry lança son regard à Blaise mais rapidement il détourna son regard sous l'air surpris de l'italien, puis il tourna les talons et :

-« **Allons-y.** »

Une fois les 3 partis, Pansy se tourna férocement vers ces amis et Théo les sourcils froncé demanda :

-« **Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive de mentir comme ça ?** »

-« **Pff, ce sont des nazes, je suis sure qu'ils n'étaient pas là hier, Draco dit quelque chose enfin !** » S'exclama Pansy en claquant des doigts devant le visage de son ami blond.

-« **Quoi ?** » Demanda férocement le blond, mais l'air toujours ailleurs.

-« **Laisse tomber**. »

Vaut mieux laisser tomber car Draco était complètement dans ces pensées, il avait vu Potty sourire. Oh bien sur ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire, enfin à lui oui mais là n'était pas le problème.

Le problème c'était que c'était un petit sourire moqueur, ce que l'on voit sur une personne qui écoute une autre dire une ânerie, un mensonge même alors qu'elle sait la vérité. Et il en était sûr, les 3 mousquetaires n'étaient pas là hier, alors pourquoi avoir souri de cette manière ? L'air de dire _Vous avez vraiment raté quelque chose les gars, et quand vous saurez ce que vous avez raté il sera trop tard._

-« **Abruti de Potty ! D'ailleurs de quel droit ces sous-doués osent nous adresser la parole ?** » Réagit tardivement le blond en regardant le lieu qu'avait pris les 3 mousquetaires.

-« **Techniquement ils ne font plus parti des sous-doués.** » Remarqua Théo, levant les sourcils face à la réaction certes normal de son ami mais il y avait tout de même quelque chose de bizarre.

-« **Voyons, Nott, sous-doués un jour, sous-doués toujours, ce n'est pas parce que le vieux fou a supprimé cette classe que ça signifie qu'ils ont le niveau pour autant** ! »

-« **Ils sont envoyé dans quelle section d'ailleurs ?** » Demanda Blaise d'un air intéressé.

-« **Multiples.** » Répondit Théo, visiblement au courant de certaines choses.

-« **T'es pas sérieux ?! On va devoir se les coltiner tous les vendredis soirs ?** » S'exclama Pansy, les lèvres pincées.

-« **Pourquoi ?** » Demanda, complètement perdu, Blaise, sous le regard affirmatif de Draco visiblement tout aussi perdu.

-« **Si vous lissiez vos mails de Poudlard, vous sauriez que cette année, tous les multiples devront se retrouver 1H tous les vendredis, comme les autres sections le font depuis toujours, une autre idée du glucosé.** »

-« **Je sens que cette année va être pourrie **! » Déclara Draco.

* * *

Harry et Ron avaient accepté de participer au débat spécial Moyen Orient, aujourd'hui, Hermione avait été ravie que cela porte sur l'Egypte, Ron y ayant déjà été pendant les vacances s'y sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau. Et Harry, eh bien, Harry surprirent ces amis, il s'était lancé dans une équipe contre ces deux amis, il _avait interagi_ avec d'autres _personnes_, il s'était même fait un ami Neville, et tout ça sans qu'Hermione ne le pousse.

-« **Et donc toi tu es chez les lions ?** » Demanda, de manière à peu près normal, Harry à Neville en sortant de la salle des débats.

-« **Oui, étonnant n'est-ce pas ?** » Répondit-il avec un petit rire gêné, et se grattant la tête.

Harry le regarda, se demandant visiblement s'il était sérieux, puis il reprit sincèrement:

-« **Je ne dirais pas étonnant, mais je te pensais plutôt chez les aigles.** »

-« **Les aigles ?** » Répéta-t-il surpris, ne s'attendant pas un seul instant à se faire comparer aux Serdaigle.

-« **Oui, de part parce que je t'ai trouvé dans un débat avec 75% de Serdaigle et puis, eh bien tu as ce petit côté posé, comme Hermione, ma meilleure amie, et il n'y a pas plus Serdaigle qu'elle ! **»

-« **C'est de moi dont tu parles ?** » Demanda Hermione en s'approchant.

Derrière elle, dans une salle de musique, Ron avait entrepris un morceau à la trompette, un air de jazz, pris par la musique Harry et Hermione jouèrent au jeu :

-« **Sans nul doute ma belle, j'expliquais à mon nouvel ami combien tu étais extraordinaire !** » Dit-il d'une voix charmeuse en lui faisant un baisemain.

-« **Oh, vil séducteur ! Tu m'as déjà dans tes griffes, très cher, à quoi bon chercher encore à faire fondre mon cœur! **»

-« **Rien ne me rend plus heureux que te conquérir encore et encore !** »

La jeune fille gloussa légèrement derrière sa main, puis elle se tourna vers l'autre garçon qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

-« **Moi c'est Hermione, derrière à la trompette c'est Ron !** »

Harry avait rejoint son ami roux, pendant qu'Hermione observait le lion.

-« **Neville ! Je suis …** » Commença-t-il, un peu perdu.

-« **Le nouvel ami d'Harry !** » Compléta-t-elle simplement avec un petit sourire.

La jeune fille et le jeune homme rejoignirent les deux autres dans la salle de musique. Ils discutèrent ensemble sous les morceaux instrumentaux de chacun, puis Neville demanda :

-« **Que vas-tu chanter tout à l'heure ?** »

-« **Chanter ?** »

-« **Oui, tu sais le « Je reviendrais »** » Intervient Hermione en reprenant d'une voix basse comme l'avait fait Harry hier devant son public.

Le talentueux jeune homme rougit, lui lançant un regard l'air de dire je n'ai pas vraiment pris cette voix là si ?

-« **Tu as vraiment été incroyable hier** ! » S'exclama Neville, enthousiasmé.

-« **Tu… Tu m'as entendu ?** »

-« **Oui ! Tu es d'ailleurs sur le site du lycée, je ne sais pas si vous savez mais les activités de Poudlard reste à Poudlard, alors des élèves ont créé des versions privées de sites connus : Youtube, Facebook, … Et toi, Harry tu es la vedette de la semaine ! Le **_**Survivant Masqué ! **_**Ta vidéo a déjà des milliers de vues, et un fan club a déjà été créé.** »

-« **Tu n'es pas sérieux** ? » S'exclama Harry, mais en voyant la grimace de son nouvel ami, il comprit : « **Oh mon Dieu, tu es sérieux** ! »

-« **Oui, quand ils vont savoir que tu es Harry P…** »

-« **Chuuut ! Personne ne doit le savoir **! » S'empressa d'interrompre le brun en posant sa main sur la bouche de Neville tout en regardant autour de lui pour voir si des inconnus avaient entendu.

-« **Pourquoi ?** » Demanda le jeune homme complètement perdu, s'il avait un aussi beau talent, nul doute qu'il l'aurait dit au reste du monde.

-«** Eh bien, … parce que, parce que… **»

Harry était inquiet, perdu, il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi personne d'autre ne devait savoir que le Survivant et Harry Potter était une même et unique personne, mais il était sur d'une chose : ça ne devait pas se savoir.

-« **Parce qu'il ne tient pas à avoir un fan club**. » Le sauva Hermione, d'une voix pleine de sous-entendu.

Bien sûr c'était une excuse bateau mais contre toute attente, Neville eut l'air de comprendre surtout après un mystérieux échange de regard entre la jeune fille et lui.

-« **Je garderai le secret ! Ne vous inquiétez pas !** » Jura-t-il, la main sur le cœur, et le visage très sérieux.

-« **Merci Neville !** » Dit reconnaissance Harry, puis il prit un air gêné, on voyait bien qu'il voulait lui demander quelque chose, mais il hésitait : « **Tu … Tu nous accompagnes pour, eh bien pour le chant** ? » Finit-il par demander, l'air gêné, comme s'il n'était pas habitué à interagir avec d'autre.

-« **Oui, bien sûr, je suis pressé de connaitre ton choix de chanson !** »

Le brun lui fit un grand sourire. Juste derrière Hermione regardait son meilleur ami revivre, parce que c'était ce qu'il se passait, Harry s'ouvrait petit à petit, elle était sûre que bientôt elle pourrait voir ce qu'elle attendait depuis un long moment : voir heureux Harry.

* * *

-« **Oui, oui, oui, vous ne rêvez pas, notre célèbre Survivant Masqué est bien parmi nous ! Un petit mot pour vos fans ? **» S'exclama joyeusement Blaise, micro à la main, sur la scène.

-« **Je, eh bien, ne perdez pas de temps à être fan de moi, je suis comme vous. **» Dit-il simplement, lançant un tendre regard au public admiratif devant lui.

-« **Oh, modeste en plus que ça, je crois bien que ta côte vient encore d'augmenter, mon beau **! »

Devant les gestes enthousiasmes du présentateur et des cris affirmatifs du public, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire gêné :

\- « **Tu n'es pas sérieux, si ?** »

Vu le regard éloquent que lui envoya l'italien, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir : _Dans quel galère s'était-il fourrée ?_

-« **Il rougit, mesdames et monsieur, il rougit ! **»

Le public criait leur amusement et leur attendrissement face à la scène qui se jouait devant eux, le grand complètement gaga devant le plus petit rougissant de l'attention qu'on lui accordait :

-« **Zabini, s'il te plait…** »

-« **Oh, beau brun, tu connais mon nom, mais je suis toujours dans le flou te concernant !** »

Harry se contenta de lui sourire, un de ces petits sourires mystérieux et lui dit :

-« **Et si je chantais ? Peut-être réussiras-tu à deviner…** »

-« **Que rajouter de plus ? Il va nous interpréter Si je m'en sors de Julie Zenatti !** »

Harry prit quelques secondes pour respirer et regarda son public silencieux. Cette chanson il ne l'avait pas choisi au hasard. Cela faisait plus d'une dizaine d'années qu'il se battait contre eux, contre lui, contre tous. Il avait été seul, et avait grandi sur le tas. Il n'avait pas eu le choix…

_Je suis le fruit d'une blessure_

_Le souffle d'un trop long combat_

_Dans le silence et sans injure_

_J'ai grandi dans des draps de soie_

Il ressentait la chanson comme sa propre histoire. Un grand mystère entourait la mort de ces parents, après avoir repoussé l'horrible mensonge des Dursley, il avait bien compris que ces parents étaient plus qu'un jeune couple d'amoureux. Même si ces parents l'avaient aimé, sa naissance n'avait pas été recherchée.

_Je suis née sans éclaboussure_

_Regardez-moi, rien ne se voit_

_Je n'en serai jamais trop sure_

_De vous à moi je ne sais pas_

Il s'était alors retrouvé chez les Dursley, à se bâtir une armure d'indifférence, se détachant de tous ce qui pourrait le découvrir, il devait se cacher parmi les gens normaux.

_Mais si je m'en sors_

_Sans bleu au corps_

_Etre normale pour être bien_

_Effacer quelques lignes de ma main_

_Et si je m'en sors_

_Je veux encore sentir la chaleur_

_De ce beau matin, ensemble, alliés_

_Contre un drôle de destin_

Il devait plus que tout finir ses études, devenir majeur et alors il partirait loin, loin pendant un moment. Histoire de se retrouver avec lui-même. Il devait tenir avant de perdre ces moyens. Il devait garder sa protection pour ne pas se perdre parmi les remarques si blessantes des autres, des attaques morales des autres, des agissements des autres.

_Je ne connais pas le plus dur_

_Je n'ai pas vraiment de blessures_

_Sans vous je n'existerais pas_

_Sans vous je ne me connais pas_

Mais qui était-il pour se croire martyre ? Ce n'était pas quelques remarques qui pouvaient le blesser, si ? Il n'était pas aussi faible, si ? Ni il le n'était pas, il ne l'était pas. Et s'il le devenait, il avait ces amis pour l'épauler. Et puis son parrain et Dobby et Mario. Il n'était plus seul, maintenant. S'il arrivait à tenir, à se sentir alors il aurait gagné, gagné face à eux.

_De cette histoire ce qui me touche_

_C'est qu'il n'y a rien à regretter_

_Quelques silences au fond de moi_

_Y a des silences et c'est comme __ça_

Le public regarda admiratif le chanteur. C'était comme si il ressentait la chanson. Et ça, chacun des élèves présents le ressentait aussi, mais pour autant ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre tous les sentiments qui transperçaient le cœur du jeune homme masqué.

_Et si je m'en sors_

_Un peu plus forte_

_Etre normale pour être bien_

_Effacer quelques lignes de ma main_

Et comme la veille, ils sentaient leurs poils s'hérissaient sur leur bras, leur gorge se noyer, les yeux se brouiller, leur cœur battre plus vite. Et comme la veille, ils vivaient à travers sa voix.

_Mais si je m'en sors_

_Je veux encore sentir la chaleur_

_De ce beau matin, ensemble, alliés_

_Contre un drôle de destin_

_Drôle de destin_

-« **Je… Encore une fois une prestation vraiment incroyable ! **» S'exclama Blaise qui quelques secondes avant était subjugué. « **Je veux savoir, savoir qui tu es **! » Finit-il par demander sincèrement en regardant ce beau visage masqué.

Harry rigola tout doucement, il soutient le regard marron si intense du présentateur. Quelque chose passa entre ces deux regards, ils ne le comprennent pas maintenant mais plus tard, plus tard ils se comprendront.

-« **Ne sois pas impatient, le temps nous le dira !** » Répondit-il simplement de sa douce voix.

-« **Mais pourrais-tu nous aider ? Ton public a tant de questions !** » Se reprit l'italien en reprenant contenance.

-« **Vraiment ?** »

-« **Ouiii **» Répondirent le public face à l'innocence de leur Survivant qui rougit sous l'assaut.

-« **Eh bien, soit, je veux bien répondre à une question…** » Finit-il par abdiquer en souriant.

-« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » Demanda derechef le métis, la voix amusé, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Sa question fit rire le brun, toujours ce beau rire qui rendait fier celui qui le provoquait.

-« **A par celle-là ! **»

Le public rigola, se sentant à l'aise devant leur nouvelle star, ils sentaient comme son ami, comme s'ils le connaissaient depuis longtemps.

-« **Que devrait-on lui demander ?** » Demanda alors directement Blaise à la foule d'élèves.

-« **Le concours !** »

-« **Le concours ?** » Répéta Harry, surprit par la réactivité de la foule, à croire qu'ils voulaient réellement tous mieux le connaitre, lui, le Survivant…

-« **Eh bien, cher ami, tes fans avaient tellement de questions, que j'ai mis en place un concours pour pouvoir te poser une question afin de deviner ta véritable identité !** »

-« **Comment tu savais que j'accepterais qu'on me pose une question ?** »

-« **Je suis à Serpentard, j'ai appris à anticiper !** »

Harry rit amusé, il aimait Blaise, il est vrai qu'il ne s'entendait pas bien avec son groupe d'ami. D'ailleurs Malfoy et Parkinson étaient vraiment des personnes imbues d'eux-mêmes et franchement il ne les aimait pas et c'était réciproque. Mais Blaise avait toujours été relativement conciliant avec lui et ces amis, apaisant les tensions et jamais, jamais il ne l'avait mal parlé, même s'il était que cet idiot de Potter.

-« **Quelle est donc alors ? **» Demanda-t-il finalement, il pouvait bien faire ça pour lui.

-« **En quelle section es-tu** ? »

Au début surpris par la réponse, le brun finit par éclater de rire, il ne perdait pas le Nord pour trouver son identité l'italien. Sous ce rire qui sonnait comme une bonne question, Blaise fit un grand sourire largement fier d'elle.

-« **Multiple**. » Finit par dire Harry de sa douce voix profonde. « **A demain !** » Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur et il partit comme il était arrivé, silencieusement.

* * *

Harry était arrivé en avance au bar, Plein-Lune, Quais-Plume, Cédric ne savait pas que c'était le bar de son parrain, d'où le fait qu'il était son préféré. Il prit une grande respiration, dans l'arrière cours, il avait décidé de rompre ce soir, il devait prendre une nouvelle route et s'éloignait de ce qui le rattachait tant à sa vie d'avant.

Mais contre toute attente il n'était pas seul dans l'arrière cours, Malfoy se trouvait là, comme un cheveu sur la soupe, il faisait tâche ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry en le regardant marmonner fortement.

-« **Abruti de Zabini ! **_**T'en fais j'en ai pas pour longtemps, t'inquiète ! Attends-moi là ! **_**L'attendre là, non mais pour qui il le prenait, il était un Malfoy merde, et un Malfoy ça n'attend personne ! Hey toi, au lieu de me reluquer, dis-mois plu… **»

Sa voix se coupa, devant lui se trouvait le mec le plus bandant qu'il n'est jamais vu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, il était plus que bandant, on aurait dit un dieu tant sa beauté le foudroya sa place… _Mon père avait raison, il faut vraiment que j'arrête avec les comédies romantiques, je deviens comme maman ! _

-« **Salut beau brun…** » Finit-il par dire de sa voix la plus sensuel en s'approchant tout doucement.

-« **Salut… Malfoy…** »

Bien malgré lui, Draco s'arrêta complètement, il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il avait l'impression de connaître cette voix sans pouvoir mettre un nom dessus, ou parce que c'était la plus belle voix qu'il n'ait jamais entendu.

-« **Euh…** » Bugua Draco pendant quelques secondes, mais il se reprit vite et : « **On se connaît ?** » Réfléchissant à sa propre question, il répondit lui-même à celle-ci : « **Ça m'étonnerait que j'ai pu oublier une telle beauté !** »

-« **Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Depuis quand tu me trouves beau** ? » Le brun eut l'air d'avoir une révélation, et se mit à tourner sur lui-même puis demanda : **« Beau… D'accord en fait tu te fous de moi, où sont les caméras** ? »

-« **Je… Il n'y a personne ici à part nous…»**

Franchement, Draco ne savait pas s'il le trouvait encore plus mignon comme ça à gesticuler, ou s'il devait le prendre pour un fou. Il préférait prendre la première solution, histoire de ne pas froisser son futur coup. Soudainement il repensa au petit sourire de Potty ce matin… L'air de dire _Vous avez vraiment raté quelque chose les gars, et quand vous saurez ce que vous avez raté il sera trop tard._

-« **Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues ! Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire cette fois-ci !** » Sans plus attendre, le brun tourna les talons et commença à marcher vers la porte du bar, mais c'est sans compter le blond qui le retient par le bras.

-« **Je… Attends ! Attends s'il te plait ! Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu, je ne… **»

-« **Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Malfoy ?!** » S'écria une voix qui récupéra Harry dans ces bras de façon possessif.

-« **Diggory… Quel malchance de te voir ici. Moi tu croyais que c'était un bar de bonne fréquentations**.» Persifla le blond, quelle poisse de retrouver ce satané Poufssoufle, _Ne me dites pas que cet enfoiré qui touche à droite et à gauche sort avec lui !_

-« **Rentres, sweetie, je m'occupe de lui.** »

-« **Il n'en ait pas question ! Je ne veux pas de dispute devant le bar de..** » Commença Harry avant de se faire interrompre, regardant successivement son petit-ami et Malfoy, il y avait une tension glaciale entre eux.

-« **Il n'y aura pas de dispute si c'est ça qui te tracasse !** » Se moqua Draco, les bras croisés, n'appréciant toujours pas que Di-Goret soit aussi proche de ce dieu vivant, il valait mieux que ça, genre lui par exemple.

Pourtant la remarque ne fut pas du gout du quarter back, qui commençant à s'approcher dans le but précis de taper quelqu'un.

-« **Cédric ! Je suis sérieux, rentre !** »

Bien que Cédric ne voulait absolument pas l'écouter face au regard noir et à la voix glaciale d'Harry, il consentit à se détourner de se blanc-bec et rentra dans le bar non sans un « **Pff **».

-« **C'est qu'il est devenu obéissant à ce que je vois.** » Se moqua le blond, ravi de se débarrasser de ce gêneur, mais il restait toujours cette animosité de ce bel ange avait pour lui…

-« **Arrête avec tes âneries Malfoy, je vois Zabini s'approcher, allez-vous en de ce bar !** »

Mais Draco ne voulait pas parti sans avoir une chance de le retrouver plus tard…

-« **Je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles…** »

-« **Oh si tu le sais, réfléchis un peu !** »

Et Harry le planta là. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.

* * *

Vous avez aimé?

Il faut que je vous demande!

Vous voulez une histoire "courte" avec une intrigue principalement amoureuse (ie Drarry)

ou bien

Vous voulez bien une histoire un peu plus profonde et plus longue (une intrigue autour de Harry, il y a donc Voldemort, + l'histoire amoureuse drarry)?

Eter

PS: Pour ceux qui suivent The Voice, vous aurez peut-être reconnu la chanson? Chantée par Stacey King, très belle prestation!


	4. J3: Une décision

Salut, salut!

Je vous prie de m'excuser pour le retard! Mais je suis en vacance et que d'habitude je perds complètement la notion du temps!

Eter

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity  
Titre: Aimer à en crever  
Type: Harry Potter (drarry)  
Bêta: J'en ai pas, désolé pour les fautes!  
Résumé:  
Draco tombe amoureux de sa voix. Sauf que c'est la voix du mec le  
plus moche et stupide qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré (d'après lui  
évidemment). Eh bien magnanime comme il est, il pourrait faire un  
effort. Mais c'est sans compter le rejet total de l'autre abruti: "Tu ne  
m'aimes pas, tu es juste obsédé par ma voix, oublie la, ce sera mieux  
pour toi comme pour moi!", Drarry, UA  
Couple principal: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

= ) Avertissement, relation entre hommes, rating T par principe.  
Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement à  
JKR.

* * *

Merci beaucoup pour les nouvelles personnes qui me suivent et/ qui me mettent dans leur favoris, pleins de bisous à:

**shakinem**, erios, **lucia-kun**, Harmonii3, **Sorciere6174**, Brideofvalentine, **sharon0015**, Jenin, **walexia**, TsubasaShiroka, **Calhendi**, shizuka29, **Schocko**, yamashita6, **Neige Bleu 39**, louve77!

Je remercie aussi aux reviews anonymes (pas si anonyme que ça xD):

**Choupy: Oh mon dieu ! Je l'adore ta fiction, je te soutiens à 100% ! Je te pardonne tout tes retards de postes si tu me ponds des chapitres comme ça à chaque fois ! Pour ma part, une fiction longue avec Voldemort et tout plus un Drarry sera PARFAIT ! Par contre j'ai une question : Voldemort sera là en tant que méchant ou plutôt attiré par Harry ? Sinon, un grand merci et bonne continuation !**  
_Oooh Merci! :) *rougis* J'espère que tu me pardonnes ce retard aussi! xD J'avais envisagé de faire un Voldemort méchant mais aussi sous-entendu, ie un peu comme un parrain à la mafia, celui qui dirige tout sans qu'on puisse trouver des preuves contre lui! _  
_Sauf que je pense que je ferais une fiction longue mais qui sera une suite de Aimer à en crever, comme ça tout le monde sera content x)_

**Briottet: Kikoo, Lol Draco va tomber de haut quand il va comprendre que son éphèbe c'est Harry!**  
**Je suis sur que le premier qui va s'en rendre compte c'est Blaise! J'espère qu'il va vite virer Cédric.**  
**Ba j'ai pas trop envie de voir Voldy ici mais tu fais comme tu veux! Bref vivement la suite! Bisous**  
_Salut :) Tu dois avoir des dons de voyances ... Mais j'en dis pas plus sinon tu ne pourras pas profiter du chapitre xDD J'ai finalement décidé de faire une suite qui sera une longue fanfiction avec Voldy ;)_

**L.S.H: Ta fic est super ! C'est une histoire super intéressante en plus. Je préfère une fic longue avec voldychou. Après tu fais comme tu veux...mais je veux vraiment cette longue fic *yeux de chien battu***  
_Hey, merci! ^^ J'ai décidé de faire une suite où j'enserrerai Voldy! J'espère que je t'y verrais à ce moment ;)_

**ladydragonfly: la scène ou draco peste après zabini près du bar et séduite aussitôt Harry est mon bout préférée !j ai hâte de voir si tu nous écrit la rupture de Harry et diggory? si oui j espère qu il vas lui faire regretter de l avoir tromper. et pour l histoire courte ou longue c selon ton inspiration !a bientôt !**  
_oooh moi aussi! Je ne vois trop médire sur son meilleur ami qui ose le faire attendre et lorsqu'un beau mec passe, se coiffer à nouveau genre l'oréal xD T'inquiète je ne compte pas laisser cette trahison sent vengeance! ... Bon c'est pas pour maintenant, mais c'est un plat qui se mange froid, n'est-ce pas?! *rire diabolique*_

**Vamp's: Bonsoir, Personnellement, je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence. Les deux me conviendrai avec cependant pas trop de Voldy pour le second choix. Au plaisir d'avoir le prochain 's**_Salut! J'ai choisi de faire une suite, comme ça ce qui ne veulent pas de Voldy profiterons de Aimer à en crever, et ceux qui veulent du Voldy y lire la suite :))_

Je vous laisse à votre lecture, Enjoy

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : 3ème jour : Une première décision**

-« **Bah qu'est-ce t'as ?** » Demanda Blaise à son ami blond.

Après avoir posté son enveloppe, il avait rejoint son ami blond qui était à la fois en colère et … il dirait renfrogné. Après être arrivé à leur bar deux rues plus loin, ils se mirent à attendre Pansy et Théo.

Mais vu l'état d'impatience de son ami, il lui avait finalement posé la question, et il lui répondit tout simplement:

-« **Diggory…** »

-« **Le quarter back ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? **»

-« **Je veux qu'on aille dans ce bar !** » Dit-il pour réponse d'une voix impérieuse.

-« **Quoi, pourquoi ? On est déjà arrivé et Théo et Pansy ne vont pas tarder ! La dernière fois qu'on ne les as pas attendu, Pansy nous a fait une de ces crises, tu la connais.** »

Bien malgré lui, Draco grimaça, il se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière fois que lui et Blaise avait, bien sûr involontairement, pas vraiment attendu Pansy. Mon dieu, le scandale qu'elle avait fait au centre commercial, il avait eu la honte de sa vie !

-« **Dès qu'ils seront arrivés, on ira à l'autre bar !** » Dit-il alors derechef.

Blaise voulut insister mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son ami aussi impatient : son regard ne cessait d'aller en arrière et son pieds battaient le rythme sur le sol et puis surtout il regardait sa montre toutes les 2 secondes

-« **Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Bordel !** »

5 mins plus tard, Théo arriva légèrement essoufflé devant Blaise. Il salua rapidement ces deux amis, mais Draco l'ignora totalement, trop absorbé par ses pensées.

-« **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Draco m'a envoyé un sms d'urgence…** » Demanda-t-il à son italien d'ami après le vent qu'il se prit.

-« **Je ne sais pas mais regarde le !** » Dit-il simplement donnant un petit coup d'œil au blond.

-« **Il m'a l'air pressé.** »

Il était rare de voir le prince des glaces de Poudlard, battre du pied, croisant des bras dont son index tapoté inlassablement son bras, et puis ces coups d'œil vers le bout de la rue, oh et surtout sa mâchoire tellement serrée que Blaise avait limite peur que sa mâchoire craque.

-«** Oui j'espère que Pansy ne tardera pas parce qu'à ce rythme il va provoquer un tremblement de terre ! **»

5 minutes encore plus tard, Pansy arrive toute fraiche comme une fleur en souriant. Sourire qui perdit de sa clarté en voyant le regard noir du blond.

-« **Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ?** »

-« **Je me suis perdue en alla-** » Commença la jeune fille en jetant un coup d'œil aux deux autres derrière, mais elle se fit complètement ignorer par un :

-« **Bon allons-y.** »

Déjà, le blond prit le chemin qu'il n'avait pas lâché du regard. Bien malgré eux, les trois autres le suivirent quelques pas en arrière.

-« **On ne part plus au Club ?** » Demanda Pansy à Blaise.

-« **Non… Draco a fait une mauvaise rencontre…** »

-« **Diggory.** » Précisa Théo.

-« **Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a rencontré une fille ou un mec au précédent bar, j'imagine que Diggory a dû l'interrompre et le voilà dans cette état.** »

-«** Dans cette état pour une autre personne que lui-même. **» Répéta Théo.

-« **Pleine-Lune Quais Plume c'est là que tu veux qu'on aille, Draco ? Ça à un rapport avec Diggory **? » Demanda Pansy après être monté à son niveau.

-«** Hum… **»

Agacée, Pansy suivit tout de même Draco dans le bar, juste derrière eux Blaise et Théo. Draco essaya de retrouver le brun qu'il avait rencontré tout à l'heure, mais bien que le bar ne soit pas très grand, les lumières tamisées l'empêchaient de distinguer le trait des personnes.

-« **Je peux vous aider ?** » Demanda la barman aux cheveux roses en nettoyant un verre.

Elle avait un air doux et un peu maladroit. Pourtant, ces cheveux roses donnaient de la lumière à son visage ovale. Si les 4 jeunes l'auraient vu à un autre moment, jamais ils auraient pensé qu'elle fut barman, il était difficile de l'imaginer servir des verres à des gens comme des roturiers, ou des vieux… Comme si elle ne pourrait jamais faire de mal à une mouche. Enfin c'est l'impression qu'elle donnait…

-« **Oui, je recherche un jeune homme de mon âge environ, brun, yeux vert, jean, basket…** » Dit le blond d'une voix hésitante.

La jeune femme osa un sourcil, scrutant les quatre rigolos devant elle, mais finit néanmoins pas répondre :

-« **Il n'est plus là.** »

Car sans aucun doute, il cherchait Harry, ils devaient être de Poudlard, et si elle se souvenait bien Harry n'était pas connu comme tel à l'école.

-« **Toi ! Sale fouine qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?!** » S'écria alors une voix sortie d'une des tables.

-« **Diggory que me vaut la poisse d'avoir à t'adresser la parole deux fois dans une même soirée ?** » Déclara hautainement Draco, néanmoins agacé de revoir cet énergumène.

-« **Ne joue pas à ça avec moi !** » Répondit l'autre jeune homme d'un air menaçant. Cédric prit alors violemment le col du blond dans sa main mal assurée.

-« **Cédric ! Tu as causé assez de problème aujourd'hui, alors soit tu te calmes soit tu sors ! **» Déclara calmement la barman, qui s'était empressée de sortir de derrière son bar.

-« **Estime-toi heureux que le patron veuille encore te servir à boire !** » Rajouta-t-elle encore une fois en séparant les deux jeunes hommes.

Cédric, mécontent, serra sa machine fortement et réussit à dire :

-« **Heureux ? Il ne m'a jamais apprécié l'autre, il doit bien être content qu'il m'ait quitté !** »

Car Cédric avait découvert que ce bar que son ex-petit ami aimait tant était en fait le bar de son parrain. Parrain qui l'avait détesté dès les premières minutes où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Quand un jour il avait osé demander pourquoi, il lui avait simplement répondu qu'il était comme lui lorsqu'il était jeune : _un véritable enfoiré_.

-« **Je ne te dirais pas le contraire, j'en suis moi-même ravie… **»

Avant que la jeune femme puisse rajouter quoique ce soit, elle fut interrompue par un petit rire moqueur et un :

-«** Il t'a quitté, ça se comprend !** »

-« **Enfoiré tout ça c'est de ta faute !** »

Cédric allait à nouveau s'en prendre au blond, mais il vit le grand italien s'avançait, mais surtout la barman se mettre entre eux.

-« **Arrête Cédric, n'essaye pas de mettre la faute sur les autres, tu l'as trompé connard tu croyais quoi?**» Commença-t-elle à crier alors que des clients commençaient à s'approcher.

**-« Que parce que tu es quarter back du lycée, il allait rester avec toi ? Beau riche, et drôle, il l'est aussi, il n'avait rien à gagner à rester avec toi ! Alors maintenant casse toi d'ici et ne cherche pas à reparler avec lui ou je t'assure que je préviens le patron de la présence de l'indésirable que tu es, et je t'assure que tu apprendras ce qu'est l'enfer ! Vous aussi partez je ferme le bar ! Tout le monde dehors** » S'écria-t-elle férocement, on croirait voir un lion affamé sorti de cage.

-« **Mais il n'est que…** »

-« **Non, pas encore…** »

-« **Mi amoooor…** »

Tels étaient entre autre les reproches et indignations des autres clients du bar. Les jeunes de Poudlard, eux, n'eurent pas le courage de protester devant la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, et très vite ils sortirent du bar. Draco ayant choisi de rentrer chez lui sans plus d'explications, ces amis durent faire de même.

* * *

-« **Harry ? Petit chiot, où es-tu ? **» Demanda Sirius d'une voix chamboulée, il entendait son filleul pleurait et ça le déchirait le cœur.

Il repéra un vieux placard dans le fond de l'appartement, Sirius s'approcha tout doucement, les larmes aux yeux.

-« **Mon poussin**… » Murmura-t-il en ouvrant tout doucement le placard, Harry s'était assis en boule, les perles émeraudes brillants se portèrent sur lui et il crut que son cœur allait lâcher.

Sirius rentra tant bien que mal dans le placard, se fit une petite place et s'assit en ramenant le garçon dans ces bras le serrant fort.

-« **Je… je l'ai quitté… oh, Sirius, je l'aime tant!** »

-«** Je sais mon poussin, je sais**. »

Ils pleuraient tous les deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils finiront par s'endormir.

L'un se demandera s'il n'aurait pas dû consoler mieux son filleul, qu'il n'avait surement servi à rien, que Harry ne se sentait pas mieux, qu'il était un parrain inutile. Loin de s'imaginer que l'autre se sentait vraiment mieux. Que la seule chose qu'il avait eu besoin c'était de se sentir aimer et non plus seul. Qu'il avait pris le bon choix et que maintenant il pouvait avancer sans avoir peur d'être abandonné.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la mine affreuse, Harry se posa à la table, un bol de lait chaud devant lui.

-« **Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller Harry !** »

Le jeune homme regarda son parrain, et se sentit désolé d'avoir provoqué ces horribles cernes bleus sous ces yeux. Il le regarda attentivement, et ressentit une bouffée de chaleur dans son cœur, il sentit ces yeux s'embuer et finit par dire :

\- « **Merci, Patmol.** » Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Sirius fut surpris par l'emploi de son surnom, rare était les fois où il l'utilisait comme s'il voulait le garder pour des évènements importants, bien malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

-« **Mais je dois y aller, je me le dois ! Je dois réussir à tourner la page, j'ai beau toujours l'aimer, je ne dois pas rester ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Je dois avancer.** » Rajouta-t-il d'une voix à la fois calme, assurée mais où on sentait quand même comme un argument pour se convaincre lui-même ou même Sirius.

Le dit-homme ne sut pas quoi rajouter, mais il se sentit bien. Comme si le regard du fils de son meilleur ami lui disait qu'il avait bien fait, qu'il avait su bien agi, qu'il avait pu l'aider.

Il ne savait pas si Harry pourrait oublier cet abruti de Cédric, d'ailleurs il s'occuperait de lui à la manière des Black, mais il savait qu'aujourd'hui était un nouveau jour pour Harry et il voulait être là pour sa nouvelle vie.

* * *

-« **Harry…** »

-« **Salut les amis…** »

Il ne leur avait pas rajouté sa rupture mais leur avait dit qu'il l'avait quitté. Vu sa tête on ne pouvait pas douter de la chose. Il se contenta d'un bref résumé, mais leur expliqua qu'il se sentait près à avancer.

Néanmoins, il souhaitait faire un dernier hommage à sa vie d'avant, et avait décidé de rester l'ancien Harry jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Hermione n'avait, sur le moment, pas compris son résonnement, elle pensait qu'il allait à nouveau s'enfermer sur lui-même. Mais comme toujours un seul « **S'il te plait Hermione** » suffit à la faire abdiquer.

Il avait récupérer les vieux habits de Dudley, ces vieilles lunettes, son vieux bonnet, et bien malgré lui, ainsi vêtu il se sentait normal, rentrant dans le moule. Il savait que ce n'était pas vrai, dans un tel lieu comme Poudlard, l'apparence était primordiale, les rumeurs partaient très vite, et les moqueries se faisaient monnaie courante. Mais il avait l'habitude.

Son regard, derrière ces lunettes, se faisait lointain. Il réfléchissait. Quand il avait compris le petit jeu de Hermione pour qu'il s'ouvre au reste au monde, il s'était demandé pourquoi. Pourquoi allait vers les autres? Pourquoi toujours s'occuper des autres? Après avoir connu son succès en étant le Survivant, cette symbiose avec son public, il avait finalement compris ce que c'était d'être entouré.

Ces pensées furent coupées par l'arrivée habituelle du groupe de Malfoy. S'il ne connaissait pas autant Malfoy, il croirait qu'il le suivait mais il savait bien que chaque matin leur rencontre était surtout dû à leur casier qui était côte à côte.

-« **Toujours vivant ? Moi qui pensais qu'enfin vous auriez compris que votre vie était aussi inutile qu'indésirable**. » S'exclama la seule fille du groupe.

-« **Toujours aussi langue de vipère à ce que je vois ? Plus tu vieillis, plus tu deviens aigri, fait attention **_**Pansy **_**tu vas finir vieille fille si ça continue !** » Déclara calmement Hermione, sentant déjà ces nerfs sur le point de lâcher.

-« **C'est qu'elle se croit maligne le castor ! A croire que trop jouer avec une belette la rend prétentieuse. J'aurai cru que le bigleux aurait su vous tenir en laisse.** »

-« **Et c'est le bouledogue qui…** »

-« **Ron, Hermione, s'il vous plait.** » Dit Harry d'une voix sans émotion, vide à donner des frissons mais dont on sentait une calme autorité sans nom. « **Je suis désolé Parkinson, que notre présence te dégoute à ce point. La prochaine fois, tu n'auras qu'à nous éviter, ainsi tu éviteras de te contaminer avec notre présence contagieuse.** »

-« **C'est ce que je ferais Potter !** » Dit-elle hautainement, tout de même surpris par ces paroles et ce ton si humiliant pour lui-même. « **Au moins un des trois a compris que vous ne serviez à rien**. »

Harry tourna les talons sans rien ajouter de plus, nul ne sait s'il l'avait entendu ou pas, mais ce qui était sûr pour lui c'est que ces amis allaient le suivre.

-« **Mais Harry, pourquoi ?** » Commença à se plaire Ron, une fois éloignée du groupe.

Mais Harry ne répondu pas tout de suite, il tournait le dos à ces amis, tripotant le bord de l'affiche en face de lui. Il finit néanmoins par dire d'une voix faussement enjouée un peu lointaine :

-« **Pourrions-nous passer une journée toute simple aujourd'hui ? Rester tel qu'on a toujours été, lire un peu tranquillement à la bibliothèque, puis nous pourrions aller manger près du lac, et ensuite tu pourrais nous jouer de la trompette, Ronny, j'aime bien quand tu joues de la trompette… Hermione pourrait t'accompagner au piano ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?** »

Hermione et Ron se jetèrent un triste regard, mais finirent par dire d'une voix aussi fausse que le brun.

-« **Bien sûr Harry ! Allons-y !** »

* * *

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ron s'était tout doucement endormi face au sentiment de calme et de sérénité de la bibliothèque.

Puis Neville les avait rejoints pour manger, il avait bien senti qu'il s'était passé quelque chose mais un seul regard de Hermione l'avait dissuadé à demander quoi. Il s'était lancé dans une conversation des plus mouvementées avec Hermione et Ron sur les plantes aquatiques. Harry somnolant sous l'arbre.

Et puis ils étaient allés à leur salle de musique. Il s'était avéré que Neville savait faire de l'accordéon, Harry avait éclaté de rire lorsque Ron, Hermione et Neville s'étaient mis à jouer un son horrible tant il était des plus en désordre. Hermione et Ron avait été surpris mais néanmoins ravie de l'entendre à nouveau rire.

Harry s'était alors improvisé chef d'orchestre, et une douce mélodie commença à s'entendre.

* * *

Il comptait finir sa journée calmement, mais vers le coup des 15H, Hermione se pointa devant lui, il avait l'impression de revivre sa journée du lundi, lorsque cette dernière avait réussi sans qu'il ne comprenne comment à le convaincre de chanter devant tout un public.

Le jeune homme la regarda parler sans vraiment l'écouter (il s'était même changé et avait posé son masque sur sa tête, mais Hermione n'avait pas remarqué), il s'était déjà décidé à chanter, une dernière chanson pour dire au revoir…

* * *

-« **Il est à nouveau parmi nous, le petit joyau de Poudlard, mesdames et messieurs, veuillez applaudir Le survivant !** »

-« **Merci à tous. Avant de commencer, je souhaite vous dire merci. Je suis arrivé devant vous il y a deux jours et vous m'avez accueilli comme le meilleur des hôtes, j'avais choisi vous remercier par ma voix. Aujourd'hui je souhaite vous dire au revoir…** »

Pour réponse, seul le brouhaha se fit entendre, le public à la fois triste et indigné de se faire abandonner de la sorte, même Blaise fut surpris pour ce tournant :

-« **Golden boy ?** » Interrogea l'italien, usant de ce surnom à cause du masque doré.

-« **S'il vous plait.** »

Comme à l'habitude, le silence se fit, c'était vraiment une de ces capacités, avec un mot, il réussissait à calmer ou au mieux à tempérer les gens.

-« **Zabini, tu as été le meilleur présentateur que j'ai connu ! Si un jour nous nous croisons au dehors de cette scène, j'espère que nous pourrions devenir amis.** »

-« **Bien sûr !** »

-« **Mon cher public, j'avais souhaité vous chanter une chanson d'amour, à l'image du mien. Mais j'ai connu l'une des pires expériences que l'on puisse faire à mon âge. L'amour est aussi traite qu'il devient une dépendance lorsqu'on aime à en mourir.** »

Sa voix était devenue tremblante, il s'éclaircit la voix et essaya de reprendre en gardant ces fichus larmes dans ces yeux.

-« **Quand on aime sans tabou, on découvre la vie d'une merveilleuse manière, on s'élève alors sur notre petit nuage. Et plus on reçoit, plus on s'élève. On finit par ne voir que lui, aimer que lui, sentir que lui, vivre que pour lui. Et lorsque cet amour est partagé, Dieu, que c'est merveilleux.** »

Cette fois-ci, il parlait d'une voix passionnée, tout le monde l'écoutait, certain souriant comme comprenant ces paroles, d'autres avait juste les oreilles grandes ouvertes avec le sentiment que quelque chose allait se passer. Le jeune homme finit par s'assoir au bord de la scène.

-« **Tout nous devient merveilleux, les soucis quotidiens disparaissent, on se sent apaiser, on se sent libre, fort, prêt à en découvrir encore plus. L'amour mes amis est la plus belle chose qu'on puisse expérimenter. »**

Il prit une grande inspiration, essayant de rester fort. Bien malgré lui, il vit au fond de la salle Cédric s'appuyant contre un mur entre ces amis rugbymans comme lui. Il ne l'avait toujours pas reconnu, le con. Il vit aussi Malfoy, à croire que ces yeux étaient fait pour reconnaitre au loin ces cheveux blonds, il crut voir un air attentionné sur son visage mais finit par se détourner.

-« **Mais voyez-vous plus on aime, plus la chute fait mal. Quand tout cesse finalement, lorsqu'on est trahi par la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde, notre cœur se déchire en mille morceaux. Et les minutes qui suivent sont les plus horribles, on se pose des questions, on se **_**remet**_** en question. A-t-on fait quelque chose de mal ? N'est-on pas assez bien ? Vous seriez prêt à vous mettre plus bas que terre, et vous humilier de la pire manière qui soit, accepter à ce qu'on vous jette des pierres, tout plutôt que perdre votre âme sœur.** »

Il n'était pas assez fort pour retenir ces larmes, il savait bien que les deux à trois premières rangée pouvaient voir ces larmes, et il ne pouvait vraiment pas les retenir, c'est comme si ça le libérait.

-« **Vous êtes perdu, et ne savait plus quoi faire.** »

Il sentait sa voix le perdre, il finit par se relever et capta le regard de sa meilleure amie.

-« **Voyez-vous mes amis, j'ai connu cet amour délicieux, j'ai aussi connu sa trahison. Je me suis mis plus bas que terre pour le satisfaire, je me suis humilié en silence pour lui, mais je me suis relevé. Ma famille, mes amis m'ont aidé à me relever. Et j'ai pris la plus triste décision que mon cœur aurait pu prendre, je suis parti… Vous savez il a voulu me retenir ! Mon cour a cru sauter de joie en entendant les mots Je t'aime.** »

Et voilà, il se remettait à pleure, quel idiot.

-« **J'avais voulu lui sauter au cou, l'embrasser comme jamais et lui pardonner, lui dire que je l'aimais plus que tout au monde.** »

Il se frotta les yeux sous son masque et prit une nouvelle inspiration.

-« **Mais ces mots dans sa bouche ne voulaient plus rien dire, il me les avait tant chuchoté à l'oreille comme il le faisait avec les autres avec qui il me trompait que ces doux mots me brulaient le cœur. Dieu seul sait que je l'aime encore, mais j'ai tellement mal que je suis parti sans me retourner de peur de craquer.** »

Le silence se faisait lourd mais attentionné, beaucoup le regarder les sourcils froncés, le regard triste. Et plusieurs filles pleuraient en silence l'air de comprendre ce qui se disait, l'air d'avoir vécu la même chose.

-«** Alors, aujourd'hui j'aimerai chanter avec vous une chanson, une chanson qui me tient à cœur aujourd'hui**… »

_**Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais**_

_**Et tes larmes n'y pourront rien changer**_

_**Comm' dit si bien Verlaine au vent mauvais**_

_**Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais**_

Il se souvient encore du regard triste et rempli de détresse de Cédric hier lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il le quittait. Il avait l'air désemparé, il ne savait pas s'il jouait la comédie ou si ces sentiments étaient réels à son encontre, mais il ne pouvait pas rester, malgré…

_**Tu t'souviens de jours anciens et tu pleures**_

_**Tu suffoques, tu blêmis à présent qu'a sonné l'heure**_

_**Des adieux à jamais**_

_**Ouais je suis au regret**_

_**D'te dire que je m'en vais**_

_**Oui je t'aimais, oui mais**_

Malgré ces paroles si douces, si réconfortante. Malgré qu'il me rappelait nos meilleurs jours, malgré qu'il me tenait dans ces bras, me serrant fort, malgré ces pleurs et sa voix chamboulée… J'ai dû…

_**Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais**_

_**Tes sanglots longs n'y pourront rien changer**_

_**Comm'dit si bien Verlaine au vent mauvais**_

_**Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais**_

J'ai dû le repousser, j'ai dû l'éloigner de moi. J'ai dû lui dire que c'était fini, qu'il n'y avait plu rien de vivant entre nous. J'ai dû lui mentir, lui sortir ces mots d'adieu alors que mon cœur criait le contraire… Mais maintenant…

_**Tu t'souviens des jours heureux et tu pleures**_

_**Tu sanglotes, tu gémis à présent qu'a sonné l'heure**_

_**Ouais je suis au regret**_

_**D'te dire que je m'en vais**_

_**Car tu m'en as trop fait.**_

Mais maintenant, il devait avancer, ne plus regarder en arrière, ne voir que l'avenir, un bel avenir … un avenir sans lui…

_**Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais**_

_**Et tes larmes n'y pourront rien changer**_

_**Comm' dit si bien Verlaine au vent mauvais**_

_**Je suis venu te dire que je m'en v-**_

Sa voix s'était éteinte, elle s'était faite lente et essoufflée, pour finir par se perdre… Et c'est alors que le public reprit la suite, encourageant par là leur merveilleux chanteur à la voix d'or. C'était pour eux, que Harry arrivait à remonter sur la scène, car il était soutenu, alors il reprit avec eux un dernier paragraphe :

_**Tu t'souviens de jours anciens et tu pleures**_

_**Tu suffoques, tu blêmis à présent qu'a sonné l'heure**_

_**Des adieux à jamais**_

_**Ouais je suis au regret**_

_**D'te dire que je m'en vais**_

_**Oui je t'aimais, oui mais**_

-« **C'était, c'était… **» La voix enrouée du présentateur fit rire quelque personne au-devant, il finit par sourire et reprit : «_**Je suis venu te dire que je m'en**_** vais de Gainsbourg… et même si j'ai envie de chialer, je ne peux que te féliciter encore une fois, cher survivant ! **»

Blaise allait commencer son speech habituelle pour convaincre le beau brun de donner quelques informations supplémentaires sur lui avant de « partir », pourtant un regard de sa part, lui fit ravaler tous ces mots, seul purent sortir :

-« **J'ai été ravie de t'avoir rencontré**. »

-«** Moi, aussi, chez Zabini, ces quelques minutes en chanson ont à chaque fois allégé mon cœur si lourd. Adieu.** »

En silence comme pour apprécier les derniers instants d'un beau moment, chacun regardèrent partir le _Survivant _à eux.

-« **Comme vous pouvez le voir, notre vedette a déposé le micro. Nous n'avons même pas pu lui demander sa couleur préférée**… »

Sa voix était triste, il essayait de blaguer mais sans succès. Prenant finalement son courage à deux mains, il finit par dire :

-« **Bonne soirée à vous.** »

Puis il partit derrière les rideaux dans le but de retenir l'homme masqué. Personne. Il marcha vite jusqu'à la porte et tomba sur le couloir, au loin il vit un garçon de dos entrer dans les toilettes pour homme. Il s'empressa d'y aller. Mais arriver devant la porte, sa main tremblât et il décida de se poser un instant, histoire de réfléchir.

Le survivant ne voulait pas qu'on connaisse sa véritable identité, mais il avait l'impression de connaître le jeune homme, ces yeux verts, il les avait déjà vu quelque part, mais _où _? Cette voix, ce rire, c'était comme s'il avait la réponse sur le bout de la langue sans pouvoir la sortir. Il finit par s'assoir par terre à côté de la porte histoire de pouvoir intercepter l'homme masqué lorsqu'il sortirait…

Allez Blaise ! Tu te tannes à être intelligent, alors qui est-il ? Il n'y a pas énormément de gens en multiple ! Qui pourrait-il bien être ?

Une porte s'ouvrant interrompit Blaise dans ces pensées, le jeune homme qui sortait était Potter qui ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Blaise se désintéressa très vite de lui, lui voulait l'homme masqué. Puis pris d'un horrible doute, il s'empressa de rentrer dans les toilettes des hommes et fit tous les urinoirs et les 3 toilettes fermés par une porte. _Personne. _

-« **Que…** »

Blaise courra à l'extérieur et se dépêcha de retrouver Potter. Alors l'homme masqué serait :

\- « **Harry Potter !** » Cria Blaise.

Le dit-jeune homme s'arrêta net au cri de son prénom et se retourna. Il se prit de plein fouet un Blaise sprintant.

\- « **Aouch ! Bordel Zabini tu ne peux pas faire attention !** » Réussit à sortir Harry alors qu'il se retrouvait par terre sur les fesses, Blaise au-dessus de lui le fixant ébahi.

L'italien ne pouvait rien dire, ces yeux fixaient les deux perles émeraudes pour une fois nullement caché par ces horribles cul de bouteille qui avait glissait pendant la chute.

-« **Toi !** »

Harry comprenant très vite la situation face au regard surpris de Blaise s'empressa de dire :

-« **Chut, c'est un secret ! S'il te plait ne le dit à personne !** »

-« **Ce genre de chose ne peut rester cacher, Potter ! Oh le scoop !** » S'exclama, excité l'italien s'imaginant déjà tous les remontés que cela allait provoquer.

-« **Zabini, je t'en prie !** »

-« **Blaise ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ?! **» Cria Draco énervé à l'autre bout du couloir

-« **C'est pas ce que tu crois, Draco, en fait … **»

Blaise ne put rien ajouter d'autres car Harry avait pris sa bouche en otage. Après un long baiser qui le rendit un peu perdu, il cligna des yeux pour se réveiller, il entendait juste en fond sonore la voix de son meilleur ami qui se rapprochait.

-« **Enlève tes sales pattes de lui !** »

Blaise eut un doute sur le destinataire de cette phrase mais finit par dire :

-« **Draco, je te jure que …** »

Mais il ne put rajouter quelque chose d'autres car Pansy se mit à crier comme une dingue pour que Draco revienne dans leur salle où devait se dérouler je ne sais quoi visiblement important.

Clairement mécontent de devoir laisser ces deux-là ensemble, Draco dut néanmoins se résoudre à rejoindre sa meilleure amie, après un regard noir sur le stupide cou-_duo_, et finit par tourner les talons.

Après quoi Blaise réagit enfin, et se leva, aidant malgré lui la cause de ces futurs problèmes.

-« **Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?** »

-« **Parce que tu allais tous raconter à Malfoy !** »

-« **Si ce n'est pas maintenant, je lui expliquerais tout après sa séance !** »

-« **Peut-être… Mais après avoir vu ça, Malfoy va croire que tu essayes de l'embobiner ! Le temps qu'il te croit, soit environ deux bonne heure, je me serai déjà débarrassé de toutes les preuves qui pourraient faire croire que je suis le survivant ! **»

-« **Tu as l'air de bien connaitre Draco… **»

Harry se contenta d'oser les épaules et marmonnant _Nemesis et tout ça _et rajouta :

-« **Et quand il viendra me demander des explications à coups de regard noir et d'intimidation, je me contenterai de me soumettre à son autorité lui donnant l'impression de pouvoir et je nierai tout en bloc, le faisant douter malgré lui !** » Dit-il malicieusement.

-« **Mais je l'aurai déjà convaincu que je ne mentais pas…** »

-« **Certes, mais il croira que tu t'es fourvoyé, il pense me connaître sur le bout des doigts, et ce qu'il pense c'est que je suis un abruti, ignorant et ne servant qu'à combler le quota d'élèves de Poudlard…** »

-« **Tu n'es qu'un sal manipulateur en fait !** »

-« **Bien sûr, comment penses-tu que je n'aie jamais été découvert en tant que Survivant ?** »

-« **Mais ton plan a une faille !** »

-« **Ah ? Et quelle est-elle ?** »

-« **Moi ! Je connais la vérité, je pourrais lancer une rumeur, et des indices qui finiront par te piéger, certes pas tout le monde ne croira que tu puisses être le survivant mais certain oui et eux se chargeront de convaincre les autres…** »

-«** Tu pourrais le faire, en effet, mais tu ne le feras !** »

-« **Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ?** » Demanda-t-il surpris mais amusé.

-« **Parce que maintenant nous sommes amis !** » dit Harry le sourire confiant et les yeux brillant de malice, il remit ces lunettes et s'en alla tranquillement.

Blaise, cligna des yeux, réfléchissant, Harry avait raison, il voulait être son ami alors il ne dira rien, il éclata de rire et s'en alla à son tour vers la gueule du loup. Il était pressé de voir si la théorie de Harry était la bonne…

* * *

Le jeune italien avait rejoint son blond de meilleur ami chez lui après cette folle journée. Il ne s'était pas encore expliqué, préférant tout d'abord attendre l'explosion de Draco pour lui donner toutes les explications… Enfin c'était l'idée de départ, parce que là Blaise avait plus envie de sauter par la fenêtre tant les indignations et paroles incessantes de son ami n'en finissaient plus.

-« **Non mais tu te rends compte ? Batifoler avec nul autre que cet abruti de Potter ?!** »

C'était tout de même incroyable cette tendance à toujours parler du brun. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte avant, mais Draco était très porté sur _Harry._

-« **Comment est-ce que je vous retrouve ? Emboité l'un dans l'autre et dans le couloir en plus !** »

Mais oui, à chaque fois qu'il ne voyait pas Harry, il était de mauvaise humeur, comment n'avait-il pas pu s'en rendre compte avant ? Et puis toute cette scène… Comme une scène de … jalousie ?

-« **Mon meilleur ami, quoi ! Non, mais comment tu as pu me faire ça, franchement ? Elle est belle l'amitié hein ?!** »

Attendez, attendez… ça voudrait dire que depuis le début, Draco était _jaloux_ ? Tout s'expliquerait alors, cette obsession pour lui, son acharnement à lui rendre la vie impossible, en fait … Draco ne comprenait même pas dans quelle situation il était, il n'a jamais connu l'amour… Enfin n'_avait_ jamais connu.

-« **Ou alors vous sortez ensemble ? Et tu ne me l'aurais jamais dit ? Blaise ?! Réponds-moi au lieu de rire comme un babouin bordel ?!** »

Mais Blaise était parti dans un fou rire, en fait _Draco était amoureux de Potter !_

Fin du chapitre!

Comme j'ai pu le dire au début, j'ai décidé d'écrire Aimer à en crever en 8 chapitres qui correspondent à la semaine découverte sans Voldy. J'écrirais une suite, une longue fanf fiction avec Voldy et l'évolution de la romance drarry!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! Et que j'ai pas fait trop de faute :S

Eter


	5. J4: Une illumination

Coucou les amis!

Olala, je suis vraiment désolée je me suis rendue compte que j'ai oublié de poster mon message spéciale vacance! Pour dire, que j'ai pris mes vacances depuis mai et que j'ai repris les cours début septembre, et que je ne pourrais donc rien poster!

Bon, bah maintenant il est trop tard xD

Voici, la 4 ème journée de nos héros préférés à Pourlard, je tiens à rapeller que c'est un UA ;P

J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas que les choses vont trop vite!

Bisou!

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity

Titre: Aimer à en crever

Type: Harry Potter (drarry)

Bêta: Je n'en ai pas, désolé pour les fautes d'inattention, de frappes ou même d'orthographe!

Résumé:

Draco tombe amoureux de sa voix. Sauf que c'est la voix du mec le plus moche et stupide qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré (d'après lui évidemment). Eh bien magnanime comme il est, il pourrait faire un effort. Mais c'est sans compter le rejet total de l'autre abruti: "Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu es juste obsédé par ma voix, oublie la, ce sera mieux pour toi comme pour moi!", Drarry, UA

Couple principal: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

= ) Avertissement, relation entre hommes, rating T par principe.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement à JKR.

* * *

Je remercie encore mes lecteurs qui me suivent depuis la début de mes publications, qui sont toujours là alors que je donne rarement de mes nouvelles! C'est pour vous que je continue d'écrire, et vos reviews me donnent la motivation d'écrire encore plus!

Merci aussi au "nouveau":

Styvane, **EneleHyram**, alienor69, **LaHarpie**, Nakx, **yuseiko-chan**, melana76, **Heloc61**, Dangerous-Stupidity, **Tiffou**, Parax, **rina-dark**, pisces no Yumi, **Lucxky**, Roxanne Lied, Morganette, bibi4493, bc130woody, Miss-Nails-Black, risers, Elindra, Luluine, **blondiefofolle**, I love manga, **Horoue**, LostInMySoul, **Etrelley**, woupelail, **Elaelle**, Hellwenna, , **Yoko-Yashiko Yoriko**.

Beaucoup d'autres vous suivent aussi (et entre autre) Qui crois-tu que je sois? Merci également pour ça!

Aux reviewers sans compte, merci aussi ^^

**ladydragonfly: félicitation pour cet autre chapitre (malgré quelques erreurs et mot mal employés du style chez Zabini au lieu de chère Zabini) j ai hâte pour la suite et voir comment va évoluer l amitié entre Blaise et Harry en sachant que Harry est considéré comme moins que rien . a bientôt pour la suite**

_Merci beaucoup, oui j'ai aussi en remarquant en me relisant après avoir posté, mais je me dis que ça servirait pas à grand chose d'éditer à chaque fois que je repère une faute ^^' Remarque j'essayerai de le faire à la fin histoire de laisser quelque chose de potable! Eh bien tu auras réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il te plaira aussi :)_

**Choupy: Comme d'habitude, ton chapitre est super, merci ! Je me demande bien quand Draco saura-t-il la vrai identité du survivant.. Bref, j'attends de lire ça :) Bonne continuation**

_Comme d'habitude je te remercie chaudement ;) Haha! Ce ne sera pas dans ce chapitre! Mais c'est pour bientôt! ;) Merci encore!_

**ta fan: Ta fic est genial mais il y a un question que je me pose aura t-il d'autre couple que drarry comme blaisexron ou autre (surtout pas ronxhermion je t'en suplie je hait ce couple)**

_J'ai une fan? C'est adorable, merci! C'est une question que je me pose aussi xD A vrai dire, en temps normal je t'aurais répondu direct OUIIII un blaiseXron, mais finalement, je vais y réfléchir plus en profondeur, si j'arrive à faire coller leur caractère et trouver quelque chose qui les relie alors oui ils seront ensembles sinon... _

Je vous laisse à votre lecture, Enjoy

* * *

Précédemment :

_Le jeune italien avait rejoint son blond de meilleur ami chez lui après cette folle journée. Il ne s'était pas encore expliqué, préférant tout d'abord attendre l'explosion de Draco pour lui donner toutes les explications… Enfin c'était l'idée de départ, parce que là Blaise avait plus envie de sauter par la fenêtre tant les indignations et paroles incessantes de son ami n'en finissaient plus._

_-« __**Non mais tu te rends compte ? Batifolé avec nul autre que cet abruti de Potter ?!**__ »_

_C'était tout de même incroyable cette tendance à toujours parler du brun. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte avant, mais Draco était très porté sur Harry._

_-« __**Comment est-ce que je vous retrouve ? Emboités l'un dans l'autre et dans le couloir en plus !**__ »_

_Mais oui, à chaque fois qu'il ne voyait pas Harry, il était de mauvaise humeur, comment n'avait-il pas pu s'en rendre compte avant ? Et puis toute cette scène… Comme une scène de … jalousie ?_

_-« __**Mon meilleur ami, quoi ! Non, mais comment tu as pu me faire ça, franchement ? Elle est belle l'amitié hein ?!**__ »_

_Attendez, attendez… ça voudrait dire que depuis le début, Draco était jaloux ? Tout s'expliquerait alors, cette obsession pour lui, son acharnement à lui rendre la vie impossible, en fait … Draco ne comprenait même pas dans quelle situation il était, il n'avait jamais connu l'amour…_

_-« __**Ou alors vous sortez ensemble ? Et tu ne me l'aurais jamais dit ? Blaise ?! Réponds-moi au lieu de rire comme un babouin bordel ?!**__ »_

_Mais Blaise était parti dans un fou rire, en fait Draco était amoureux de Potter !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : 4ème jour : Une illumination**

-« **Draco…** » Finit par dire Blaise en reprenant son sérieux.

-« **Quoi, enfoiré ?** »

-« **J'aimerai te parler de quelque chose !** » Dit-il de sa voix la plus sérieuse. Il devait vraiment parler de certaines choses avec son meilleur ami.

-« **Non, mais quel toupet, j'étais en train de te gueuler dessus pour ton ignoble attitude envers cet immonde individu qu'est Potter ! La moindre des choses serait que tu m'écoutes et que tu t'excuses mais non monsieur veut **_**parler**_** !** » S'indigna le blond en mimant un aristo outré, … ou alors il l'était réellement.

_Ou comment trop en faire pour cacher si peu. _Se dit Blaise en souriant intérieurement_. Quel scoop, si seulement je pouvais le raconter à tout le monde ! Pourquoi je suis son ami déjà ?_

-« **Effectivement, quel idiot fus-je ! Ce fut une attitude intolérable, nullement digne de mon statut … **» Commença Blaise prêt à passer la pommade avant de frapper un grand coup.

Draco hocha la tête ravie qu'il comprenne enfin que son attitude fut des plus déconvenues.

-« **Maintenant pour en revenir au plus important : l'amour.** » S'exclama l'italien en voyant que le blond s'était calmé.

Ce dernier leva un sourcil moqueur et déclara pleine d'ironie : « **L'amour, Blaise ? Sérieusement ?** »

-« **Oui, on ne te l'a jamais appris alors s'il te plait laisse-moi parler !** »

-« **Tu crois vraiment que j'ai-** » Commença à se plaindre Draco, mais Blaise le poussa sur son lit pour qu'il s'asseye, il le regarda sérieusement et lui dit :

-« **Draco s'il te plait, juste cette fois !** »

Sous le ton sérieux de son meilleur ami, Draco se tut.

-« **Comment sait-on qu'on est amoureux ? Cela peut changer d'une personne à une autre, et pourtant certains signes ne trompent pas.** » Commença Blaise, vérifiant si son ami l'écoutait toujours. Il reprit :

-« **Notre cœur a pris l'habitude de battre plus rapidement en sa présence, nos sens sont en alertes. Il y a nos yeux, où notre regard s'est tellement habitué à suivre cette personne qu'on le fait naturellement. Nos oreilles se sont coordonnées pour repérer ces petits bruits rien qu'à elle. Notre bouche pâteuse en sa présence ne demande qu'à lui parler enfin. Notre nez s'épanouit en sentant son parfum, apaisant notre esprit. Notre corps … Réagit aux moindres de ses touchers.** »

Draco écoutait attentivement, Blaise ne savait pas s'il se sentait viser, où s'il l'écoutait comme il le faisait en cours alors que le professeur était encore en train de raconter des âneries. Le jeune italien prit une grande respiration, il voulait vraiment que Draco comprenne où il voulait en venir.

-« **On se renseigne sur elle, sur sa vie, ses amis, son emploi du temps, ces passions, on veut tout savoir sur elle et souvent on arrive à en apprendre énormément sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte mais jamais assez, trop peu pour soi. Tellement qu'on en vient à se retrouver dans les mêmes cours du soir qu'elle, qu'on s'inscrire dans ces hobbys à elle, qu'on essaye de se rapprocher de ces amis, tous pour passer ne serait-ce que quelques minutes avec elle.** »

Souvient toi Draco, de tous les matins où on pouvait simplement éviter le trio et pourtant toi qui tenait toujours à être là en même temps qu'eux. Souvient toi des cours de peintures que tu as pris juste pour être dans son cours ! C'est tellement évident maintenant !

-« **Et pourtant ce n'est pas tout. On se sent bien en sa présence, en sécurité, on ressent le besoin de la voir, on est jaloux des autres et rancunier envers ceux qui la font du mal. On la rejette et en même temps on ne veut jamais la voir partir.** »

Tu crois dur comme fer le détester ! Mais mauvaise foi comme tu es, tu ne t'es tout simplement pas rendu compte que tu l'aimais !

-« **Dis-moi Draco as-tu déjà ressenti ça ?** »

Il eut quelques minutes de flottements avant que Draco réponde avec bien malgré lui un ton mi moqueur mi sérieux montrant qu'il y avait quand même réfléchi : « **Franchement Blaise ?** »

Mais le dit Blaise se contenta de sourire tout doucement, il savait que Draco allait repenser à ces paroles, il était comme ça, toujours à rejeter toutes hypothèses en face, mais cherchant toujours s'il y avait une chance pour, le soir.

-« **Alors à demain !** »

-« **Quoi tu t'en vas comme ça après ton jolie monologue si fleur bleue ?** » Se moqua le blond ricanant en le tenant la porte.

\- « **Tu me remercieras un jour Draco !** »

-«** Mais oui c'est ça, on lui dira Blaisou, allez ouste !** »

_Pff que des âneries …_ Se dit Draco, néanmoins songeur.

* * *

Mais à vrai dire, Draco n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Quelques heures plus tard, son père rentra de son travail, et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en apprenant qu'il voulait le voir. Et habituellement, quand son père l'appelait dans son bureau, ce n'était jamais de bons augures.

-« **Alors comme ça tu souhaites te ridiculiser devant tes camarades de classe ? **» Commença derechef le patriarche, se tenant droit, les mains dans le dos et le regard vers la fenêtre, ne posant même pas un regard sur son propre fils. Il reprit :

-« **Ta mère m'a parlé de ton, comment appeler ça autrement qu'« égarement » pour participer à je ne sais quel spectacle de guignols. **»

-« **J'aime chanter, père, que cela vous plaise ou non !** »

-« **Tais-toi, fils ! Que tu veuilles suivre les cours de ces blaireaux, soit, j'ai eu bon cœur d'écouter ta mère et d'accepter cette folie. Et comment me remercies-tu ? En baragouinant sur scène ?** »

-« **Le chant est un art …** » Tenta le plus jeune, alors que son père s'était retourné vers lui.

-« **Draco, dans quelques années tu quitteras Poudlard, et ce ne sera pas « chanter » qui te permettra de travailler ! Ton futur est déjà tracé que tu le veuilles ou non !** » Continua M. Malfoy d'une voix plus douce mais dont le ton sans recours fit grimacer le plus jeune.

-« **Si mon futur est déjà tracé alors je peux au moins profiter de mon présent !** »

-« **Le présent sert à forger une réputation, fils ! A créer son propre réseau ! Mais tu es encore trop immature pour comprendre ça maintenant, mais plus tard tu me remercieras !** »

-« **Comment pourrais-je vous remercier de gâcher ma vie ?** »

La gifle était partie toute seule.

-« **Sache que rien ne t'appartient, même pas ta vie ! Je t'interdis de faire quoique ce soit qui portera préjudice à notre nom. Le chant s'est terminé ! Soit ravi que cela soit le seul cours que je t'interdis pour le moment ! Va maintenant !** »

* * *

Après avoir claqué la porte, furieux, Draco avait fini par quitter la maison. Il avait besoin de se calmer, il ne voulait voir personne, il n'avait _besoin _de personne. Pourtant son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine…

Il finit par aller dans le parc à quelques pas de chez lui, parc où jamais ces parents ne l'avaient amené, quel ironie. Il se mit sur le tourniquet, il n'y avait personne aux alentours, surement à cause du ciel méchamment gris.

Il se mit à penser, à réfléchir. Aux paroles de son père, à son avenir déjà tracé mais dont il ne voulait nullement. Draco savait bien que son père voulait qu'il reprenne la société Malfoy &amp; Corp. Il finira sa vie surement comme son père, aussi mauvais que seul.

Lentement il commença à pleuvoir tout doucement, et comble de malheur il avait oublié son parapluie. Mais il n'avait pas envie de se bouger, à quoi bon ? Ces larmes commencèrent à couler sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour les empêcher.

Soudainement, il ne sentit plus de gouttes lui tomber sur le crâne, il leva les yeux, et son cœur rata un battement.

-« **La pluie ne pourra pas cacher ta tristesse. Et pleurer seul ne te rendra que plus aigri**. » Dit Harry en montant sur le tourniquet juste derrière le blond, tenant le parapluie juste au-dessus dudit jeune homme.

-« **Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?** » Draco avait envie de partir en lançant une de ces célèbres répliques, mais le fait que le brun l'ait vu avoir une poussière dans l'œil l'embêtait quelque peu.

-« **Je ne sais pas moi-même**. » Répondit-il en regardant au loin, plus il chuchota plus pour lui-même : « **Surement que le murmure de ta solitude m'a attiré.** »

Visiblement, le blond ne l'avait pas entendu car il répliqua :

-« **Il pleut, protège toi au lieu de protéger l'enfoiré qui te pourrit la vie ! **»

Harry ne réussit pas à cacher son petit sourire, mais finit par dire en le regardant dans les yeux :

-« **La pluie ne nous fait plus rien lorsqu'on est déjà trempé. L'enfoiré que tu es, a néanmoins besoin de quelqu'un pour le protéger de la pluie.** »

Draco écarquilla les yeux à ces stupides paroles trop fleur bleue qui ne fit pas du tout battre son cœur.

_Et pourtant ce n'est pas tout. On se sent bien en sa présence, en sécurité, on ressent le besoin de la voir, on est jaloux des autres et rancunier envers ceux qui la font du mal. On la rejette et en même temps on ne veut jamais la voir partir. _

Harry finit par reprendre :

\- « **Te cacher continuellement ne te rends que plus solitaire.** »

-« **Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Ça devrait te faire plaisir !** »

-« **J'aimerai bien … Pouvoir te détester tant, que te voir malheureux, me comblerait aux delà des mots…** » _Pourtant, mon cœur ne se serre que plus à cette vision._ Finit par penser Harry, s'arrêtant quelque peu à ces propres pensés.

Mais Draco n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir entendu, encore une fois.

Heureusement car Harry lui ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait dit ça et encore moins pourquoi il avait _pensé _ça. Lui il aimait Cédric pas Malfoy, Malfoy était un véritable enfoiré, remarque Cédric aussi et il avait fini par faire battre son cœur plus vite. Alors quoi ? Ça voulait dire qu'il était amoureux de Malfoy ? Impossible ! De toute manière il avait décidé de n'aimer plus personne, de ne plus jamais tomber amoureux. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il foutait encore ici ?

-« **Il s'est arrêté de pleuvoir…** » Dit simplement Draco faisant sortir Harry de ces pensées.

-« **Effectivement.** »

Mais aucun d'eux ne bougea. Harry regarda le ciel couvert toujours aussi gris, perdu dans ces pensées. Draco l'observa et bien malgré lui les paroles de Blaise lui revienne en tête « _l'observer tellement que ça devient naturel… _»

-« **Potter…** »

-« **Hum ?** »

_On se renseigne sur elle, sur sa vie, ses amis, son emploi du temps, ces passions, on veut tout savoir sur elle et souvent on arrive à en apprendre énormément sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte mais jamais assez, trop peu pour soi._

-« **Arrête-moi si je me trompe veux-tu… Tu aimes les lilas … Et ta couleur préférée est le bordeaux même si tu n'en portes jamais. Ton plat préféré à la cantine est les pates aux saumons, tu en raffoles tellement que tu en deviens même sournois pour en avoir toujours plus. Et les tomates, tu n'aimes définitivement pas les tomates…** » Commença-t-il le regard perdu, la voix plus ou moins stable, incertain de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Harry le regarda parler de ces choses qu'il aimait. Surpris et incapable de dire quoique ce soit, de toute manière il n'était pas sûr que Malfoy l'entende perdu qu'il était dans ces pensées.

-« **Tu adores écouter des chansons françaises et fredonner leur parole quand tu penses que personne ne te voit. Et les livres, tu les adores, particulièrement ceux d'Agatha Christie, ça t'amuse de ne jamais trouver le bon meurtrier…** »

Il soupira moqueusement et pourtant complètement perdu par ce qu'il disait. Blaise et ces stupides paroles.

-« **Tu adores peindre au bord au lac et ne montre jamais tes croquis que tu n'as pas terminé, un véritable talent se dessine sous ton pinceau lorsque tu t'immerges dans ce monde. …Dis-moi Potter, dis-moi Potter que tout ça est faux ! Dis le moi.** »

-« **…** » Mais Harry était incapable de répondre parce que tout ce qu'il venait de dire était vrai. Lui qui pensait que Malfoy ne le connaissait pas, il se trompait ardemment. Il n'était même pas sûr que Cédric sache ces choses sur lui. _Arrête de les comparer ! Jamais tu ne sortiras avec Malfoy ! Jamais !_

Le blond soupira encore agacé contre le monde entier. Il murmura pour lui-même : « _Enfoiré de Blaise_ ». Il se leva enfin, dépoussiéra ces jambes et dit d'une voix lasse :

-« **Devrais-je te menacer pour que rien de s'ébrute ?** »

Seul un regard lui répondit et :

-« **Non bien sûr que non, saint Potter ne s'abaisserait jamais à ça. Oublie toute cette soirée, Potty, demain tu redeviendras le petit pote Potter que je déteste tant !** »

-« **Je n'en attends pas moins de ta part, Malfoy !** »

-« **Bien !** » Dit-il en partant.

Et Harry regarda la lune : _qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer à l'instant ?_

* * *

Draco, les mains dans les poches, les yeux secs et la mine embêtée se posait pleins de questions mais en même temps il ne le voulait pas car cela signifierait que ce qui venait de se passer le touchait … Ce qui était totalement impossible.

Dis-moi pourquoi, tu es mon seul problème

Dis-moi pourquoi, tu es mon seul souci

On récolte la vie que l'on sème

Et quand vient l'amour,

On est un peu surpris

Cette satanée chanson lui passait par la tête, et incapable de chasser ce son, il se résigna à l'écouter arrivé dans sa chambre. Il alluma son ordinateur, mit son casque sur les oreilles, s'installa confortablement sur son lit et tapa sur youtube, la chanson J'ai un problème du bon Johnny.

A cause de toi, je ne suis plus la même

Oh ! Moi par ta faute, j'ai changé aussi

Je ne sais pas où ça nous entraîne

C'est la chance ou bien

C'est de la folie

Une fois la chanson diffusée dans ces oreilles, il ferma les yeux, pourquoi cette chanson parmi tant d'autres lui trottinait-il dans la tête ? Il n'avait pas de problème, il n'avait jamais de problème... Il n'était pas amoureux, merde !

Si tu n'es pas vraiment l'amour tu lui ressembles

Quand je m'éloigne toi tu te rapproches un peu

Si ce n'est pas vraiment l'amour de vivre ensemble

Ça lui ressemble tant que c'est peut-être mieux

Et alors bon, admettons que Blaise ait raison, et qu'il se pourrait qu'il ressente des sentiments aussi peu viril, pourquoi Potter ?! D'ailleurs il ne comprenait même pas ce que son cerveau fatigué pouvait trouver d'attirant chez Potter, il n'avait aucune forme, aucun style, un caractère pourri, il était bête, et moche, et chiant, et…

J'ai un problème je sens bien que je t'aime

J'ai un problème, c'est que je t'aime aussi

Ces mots-là restent toujours les mêmes

C'est nous qui changeons, le jour où on les dit

Et franchement, Potter qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ! Il ne pouvait pas rester chez lui comme tout le monde ? Ou alors il le suivait ! Non, impossible, Potter était trop bon pour être aussi sournois. Non, stupide chanson, je n'ai pas de problème ! Je ne l'aime pas ! Je le déteste !

J'ai un problème, j'ai bien peur que je t'aime

J'ai un problème, j'en ai bien peur aussi

En perdant on y gagne quand-même

Et puis après tout on n'a pas choisi.

Potter, lui, ne l'aimait pas. Pas que ça lui posait un problème mais dans l'optique où il ait effectivement quelques sentiments pour lui, il n'avait aucune chance, pas qu'il en voulait une, de manière totalement hypothétique et… Qui est-ce qu'il voulait convaincre là ? Plus jamais il n'écouterait Blaise voilà tout !

Si tu n'es pas vraiment l'amour tu lui ressembles

Quand je m'éloigne toi tu te rapproches un peu

Si ce n'est pas vraiment l'amour de vivre ensemble

Ça lui ressemble tant que c'est peut-être mieux

Non ça n'était pas mieux du tout ! Il ne ressentait rien pour Potter, point. Demain quand il le verrait il n'aura pas le cœur qui battra plus fort car il ne l'aime pas. Il n'appréciera pas son odeur car il sent mauvais. Et s'il a l'audace de le toucher il le frapperait. _Je ne l'aime pas_.

Draco finit par s'endormir ignorant totalement et simplement sa dernière pensée : _Bien sûr que tu l'aimes, abruti._

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le blond ne rata pas l'occasion de jeter un regard bien noir à son meilleur ami qui finit même par culpabiliser un peu. Mais lorsque l'italien vit Draco légèrement hésiter lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur casier en même temps que le trio il ne put retenir un sourire.

-« **Salut Harry !** » S'exclame-t-il avec un grand sourire et un grand geste de la main.

Tout le monde fit les gros yeux, complètement surpris par cette entrée nullement habituelle. Pourtant ce ne fut pas des insultes qui répondirent à sa salutation comme l'aurait espérée Pansy, mais bien un Potter souriant qui répondit :

-« **Bonjour Blaise…** »

-« **Bonjour Granger, la bel enfin je veux dire Weasley ! **» Continua-t-il en rigolant, s'excusant quelque peu.

-« **Hermione, appelle-moi Hermione, … Blaise. Et si tu as peur de buter sur les mots, appelle le tout simplement Ron** ! » Dit la jeune femme, mi gênée, mi ravie, en pointant du pouce le rouquin boudeur qui se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe de salut.

-« **Ce sera avec pla-** »

-« **Non mais à quoi tu joues, Blaise ! Tu es malade pour les parler à ces insectes de la sorte ?!** » S'exclama furieusement Pansy, visiblement réveillée de son ébahissement.

-« **Non, Pansy chérie, je salue mes nouveaux amis comme tu peux le voir. Draco tu ne souhaites pas les saluer toi ?** » Rajouta-t-il les yeux pleins de malice.

Il eut quelques secondes de flottement et de regards échangés entre les deux amis avant que le blond détourne les yeux et :

-« **Tss.** » Fit le blond avant de se détourner et de prendre un autre chemin.

Surprenant encore plus le groupe si hétéroclite, car si une chose était sure, c'était que Draco était bien le plus ronchon du groupe et le moins enclin à accepter les changements aussi radical, surtout si ça avait un rapport avec le trio.

-« **Je pense que c'est un trop gros choc pour la journée…** » Déclara Harry en regardant le blond s'éloigner.

-« **Il faut bien pimenter sa jeunesse sinon il finira vieux garçon !** » Dit le brun le prenant sous son épaule. « **Mais je pense que question présentation, avec Draco qui a fui, Pansy qui a du mal à encaisser, il nous reste encore notre adorable Théo !** »

-« **Euh…** » Ne put que dire Théodore, il était rare qu'il soit aussi surpris par une situation, lui qui savait si bien anticiper. « **Salut.** »

* * *

Draco s'était carrément enfui- enfin éloigné dans les toilettes. Devant le lavabo, et face au miroir, il se rafraîchit le visage. Son cœur battait la chamade, et il sentait ses joues chauffées.

_Non, non et non ! Je refuse de croire ça._ Pensa-t-il avec fureur.

Il ne pouvait pas admettre que son cœur battait pour cet idiot de Potter. De toute manière il était normal que son cœur batte, il était humain après tout, s'il s'était accéléré c'était juste sous le coup de la colère et les souvenirs de la veille. Ça n'avait aucun rapport avec un quelconque symptôme…

_Il y a nos yeux, où notre regard s'est tellement habitué à suivre cette personne qu'on le fait naturellement. _

Son regard n'avait pas non plus suivi son arrivée, et avait encore moins capté ce sourire qui ne lui était pas destiné.D'ailleurs pourquoi aurait-il voulu que Potter lui sourisse ? Tout le monde le souriait de toute manière, tout le monde sauf lui et ces stupides amis.

_Nos oreilles se sont coordonnées pour repérer ces petits bruits rien qu'à elle. _

Non, tout ce qu'il avait entendu, c'était ces grosses balourdes de chaussures qui tapaient fortement le sol sans aucune élégance. Et s'il l'avait entendu arriver depuis le couloir voisin c'était parce qu'il faisait un bruit monstre.

_Notre bouche pâteuse en sa présence ne demande qu'à lui parler enfin._

Lui, le parler ? Ce serait plutôt Potter qui devrait le remercie s'il acceptait de lui adresser la parole, il ne voulait absolument pas être salué par l'autre idiot_._ Comme si lui Draco Malfoy s'abaisserait à une telle chose, c'était tout simplement impensable.

_Notre nez s'épanouit en sentant son parfum, apaisant notre esprit. _

Pff, son odeur ne faisait que lui donnait mal au ventre, il le mettait mal à l' avait l'impression que ces intestins se retournaient tant ça le rendait malade. Il se sentait tellement mal qu'il avait l'impression que ces jambes allaient le lâcher, c'est dire !

_Notre corps … réagit aux moindres de ses touchers. … _

N'importe quoi_._

-« **Franchement Draco, tu n'as jamais aussi bien porté ton nom que maintenant : Malfoy.** » Ricana Blaise qui avait fini par le rejoindre dans les toilettes.

-« **Toi, enfoiré ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute, je te jure que plus jamais je ne t'écouterais toi et tes stupides conseils à la noix ! **» Dit-il rageur, se demandant s'il avait parlé à autre voix.

-« **C'est mon monologue si fleur bleue qui te rend si à cran ? **»

-« **Si jamais tu racontes ça à quelqu'un…** » Menaça le blond avec la serviette en papier qui était dans sa main.

-« **Draco, tu es mon meilleur ami ! Tu sais bien que jamais je ne ferais quelque chose contre ton encontre ! J'ai même demandé à Théo et Pansy de rester dehors le temps que je te parle, comprend que tu puises te ressaisir ! **»

-« **Merci, Blaise ! Je suis …** » Se reprit le blond en se recoiffant nerveusement.

-« **Perdu ? Je comprends mais ne te laisse pas avaler par les surprises de la vie ! Si tu aimes Potter-** »

Draco lui jeta un regard si noir l'air de dire « _Ne dit pas une telle chose à voix haute !_ », que Blaise se sentit obligé de reprendre :

-«** Enfin si tu as toujours mal au ventre en le voyant, d'ailleurs ça s'appelle avoir des papillons au ventre… **» Dit-il malicieusement l'air de rien.

-« **Blaise !** »

-« **D'accord, d'accord restons sur le « si tu as toujours mal au ventre en le voyant », votre relation ne changera pas si tu ne le souhaites pas ! Harry est quelqu'un de foncièrement bon, je suis sûr que même si tu lui disais tes sentiments et qu'ils n'étaient pas réciproques, il serait encore là à te consoler ! Car malgré tout ce qui se dit sur votre pseudo haine, quelque chose vous lie tous les deux et ça-** »

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivé de Théo dans les toilettes qui dit :

-« **Pansy s'impatiente, les gars !** »

-« **On en reparlera Draco !** »

-« **Jamais, Blaise, jamais on reparlera de tout ça !** »

Blaise lui fit un petit sourire, l'air d'être sûr que cette conversation reviendrait sur le tapis et plus tôt que tard.

* * *

Du côté du trio, l'ambiance était des plus détendues, entre une comploteuse, un sceptique et un rêveur, leurs premières phrases furent dites en même temps et étaient des plus différentes :

-« **Je voudrais sortir avec Théodore Nott.** »

-« **Je suis sûr que Zabini prépare quelque chose contre nous !** »

-« **Blaise sait que je suis le Survivant. **»

-« **Quoi !** » Furent néanmoins leur réponse à tous.

Ils se regardèrent entre eux puis éclatèrent de rire. D'un commun accord, Harry commença :

-« **Hier je n'aies pas eu le temps de vous le dire car je devais aller voir un appartement dans le quartier Le champs d'Or pour Sirius. **» Commença Harry en s'asseyant sur une chaise dans la salle vide, il ne précisa néanmoins pas sa rencontre avec le blond. « **Mais après ma chanson, j'ai été un peu …** »

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase, Hermione et Ron lui fit un signe de la tête pour dire qu'ils comprenaient alors il reprit :

-« **Tout s'est passé très vite, Blaise m'est tombé dessus, mes lunettes ont glissé et il a tout deviné. **»

-« **Il ne risque pas de tout raconter à ces amis ?** » Demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

-« **Non, on a décidé d'être ami…** »

Un doux silence se fit, comme à leur habitude, les 3 amis se contentèrent de se regarder, cherchant les non-dits. Ron qui le premier se méfiait de Blaise prit la parole le premier :

-« **Eh bien, je n'aurai jamais cru avoir un ami italien, alors pourquoi pas ?!** »

Harry lui fit un si beau sourire, qu'il en rougit. Puis il se tourna vers sa meilleure amie :

-« **Alors comme ça tu veux sortir avec Nott… ?** »

-« **Euh, je disais ça comme ça.** » Essaya-t-elle de se rattraper.

-« **Je me demande ce qui te plait chez lui, peut être son côté intello**… » Continua Ron, ignorant la tentative de la brune.

-« **Ou son côté mignon, Hermione a toujours aimé tout qui est mignon !** » Reprit Harry en souriant.

La jeune femme, rougissante tenta une autre approche :

-« **Vous trouvez pas que Malfoy a agi bizarrement ?** »

-« **Essaye pas de changer de sujet, ça ne nous gêne pas, vraiment ! Nott a beaucoup d'élégance, il est intelligent et je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez très bien !** »

-« **Si tu fais le premier pas bien sûr !** »

Leur conversation continua sur ce sujet jusqu'à l'arrivé de Neville.

-« **Harry…** » Commença-t-il puis il le prit dans ces bras, le serrant fort.

Le brun complètement perdu, ne savait pas trop comment réagir, il n'était pas très tactile pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Il était mal à l'aise, mais malgré tout il appréciait ce geste, ça le réchauffait le cœur se rendit-il compte. Il resserra alors ces bras et lui murmura « **Merci **». Car sans nul doute que son geste était dû à sa chanson de hier.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa comme dans un rêve pour Harry. Le trio habituait à être toujours qu'entre eux avait dû depuis le début de la semaine s'ouvrit aux autres. Mais les personnes qu'ils pensaient ne jamais faire partie de leur « nouvelle amitié », c'était bien le groupe de Serpentard autoproclamé.

Car oui, Blaise aussi collant qu'entrepreneur, avait fini par retrouver les 4 jeunes gens dans une salle vide. Si Pansy ainsi que Draco avaient voulu tirer Théo avec eux à l'extérieur afin de fuir les idées loufoques de l'italien, ils furent encore une fois médusés des événements. Il s'avérait que Théo, traite qu'il était, avait aussi fait ami-ami avec le trio et également Neville la catastrophe.

L'italien était très à l'aise et s'entendait à merveille avec Harry et Ron. Quant à Théo il eut de longues discussions avec Hermione et Neville. Pansy avait fini par quitter la salle prétextant qu'elle devait voir des amis. Draco aussi aurait voulu trouver une excuse mais cet idiot de Blaise avait lancé une conversation sur Harry lui-même et pas qu'il soit curieux mais… Et bien il avait fini par trouver un magasine qui avait l'air intéressant à lire donc il décida de rester ici le temps de sa lecture.

Il apprit, par la force des choses et non pas à cause de sa curiosité, qu'entre autre Potter venait de sortir d'une liaison et qu'il en était encore très touché. Il avait bien tenté de jeter un regard à Blaise pour qu'il insiste pour savoir _avec qui_ mais sans succès. Après quelques banalités il avait fini par s'endormir, se sentant bien.

-« **Draco s'est endormi…** » Remarqua à un moment Zabini.

-« **Cet espèce de paresseux, je suis sûr que c'est le genre de mec à dormir partout !** » S'exclama Ron moqueur, voulant aller le réveiller mais il se fit retenir par Harry et lui fit simplement non de la tête.

Pourtant Blaise rigola tout doucement et répliqua :

-« **Non, au contraire même, Draco s'endort rarement en présence d'autres personnes à part celles dont il est sûr. C'est donc assez étonnant qu'il s'endorme ici et maintenant ! **»

-« **Bah, vu que tu es là et Théo aussi…** » Se contenta de dire Ron en s'asseyant à nouveau sur sa chaise.

-« **Je ne sais pas, je dirais plutôt qu'il se sent en sécurité à croire que quelqu'un apaise son esprit….** » Dit-il en jetant un regard à Harry qui lui avait gardé son regard sur le blond.

C'était bien la première fois que Harry le voyait ainsi, si abandonner à lui-même, et bien malgré lui il le trouva beau ainsi…

-« **Et si on lui faisait une blague ? **» Demanda malicieux Ron déjà prêt en se frottant les mains.

-« **Il en est hors de question !** »

Pour le coup, ce ne fut ni Blaise ni Théo (qui avait fini par écouter leur conversation) qui s'étaient entreposés mais bien :

-« **Harry ?** »

-« **S'il est suffisamment en confiance dans une pièce où nous sommes présents Ronny, ne titillons pas les moustaches du dragon qui dort !** »

-« **Mais, c'est tellement rare une occasion pareil ! **»

-« **Malfoy est assez tourmenté en ce moment. Laisse-le se reposer un peu, je suis sûr que tu auras d'autres occasions de l'embêter !** »

Si chacun dans la salle remarqua le regard doux que porta Harry sur le blond, personne ne dit rien. Encore une fois Blaise se dit que la relation entre ces deux-là étaient vraiment évidente, il capta le regard d'Hermione et comprit tout de suite qu'elle aussi _savait_.

* * *

La journée se passa ainsi, calmement. Le soir, Draco se fit la réflexion qu'il se sentait bien. Il avait passé une journée reposante, surement Blaise et sa présence l'avait calmé. Et bien malgré lui, pour il ne savait quelle raison se retrouva devant l'entrée du bar Pleine-Lune Quai-Plume. Comme il se trouvait là, tout à fait par hasard bien sûr, il se dit qu'autant entrer.

-« **Eh blondinet, encore venu mettre le bazar dans mon bar ?** » Demanda la jeune barman en se penchant sur son bar.

-« **Bonsoir, mademoiselle, si Diggory ne se trouve pas ici comme je le pense alors non je serais gentil comme un agneau !** » Lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire en s'approchant du bar.

-« **Un agneau, hein ? Fait attention de ne pas te faire manger par les loups…** »

-« **C'est sans risque, ça ne vous gêne pas que je ne sois pas majeur ?** »

-« **Bah, si on demande, tout le monde dira que tu es majeur ici ! Ce bar n'est pas que pour les alcoolos comme on pourrait le croire, ici en se sent soi-même, si ta nature est de boire alors je te servirai. Si ta nature est d'être un enfoiré … je t'enfermerais dans les chiottes !** » Dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

-« **Je crois que je me contenterai d'être juste Draco.** »

-« **Alors bienvenu, Draco.** »

La jeune femme repartit s'occuper de ces autres clients. Le jeune homme aimait bien cette jeune femme. Son attitude lui rappelait celle de sa mère lorsqu'elle lui racontait son enfance avec sa plus grande sœur. Le blond prit une grande respiration, chercha une tête connu dans la salle tamisée et finit par s'avancer.

-« **Comme on se retrouve, Angel !** » Dit-il en s'approchant d'une table.

-« **Angel ?** »

-« **Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé comment tu t'appelles, désolé.** »

Harry regarda fixement Malfoy se demandant vraiment si c'était lui qui avait dit toutes ces choses sur lui hier soir mais qui était incapable de le reconnaître…

-« **Alors appelle-moi Angel jusqu'à que tu retrouves mon véritable nom !** » Finit-il par dire pour il ne savait quelle raison.

-« **Merci, alors appelle moi Draco … C'est mon prénom.** »

-« **Je sais.** »

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder pour ce qu'ils voyaient avec le peu de lumière de la salle. Draco finit par tirer une chaise en demandant :

-« **Je peux m'asseoir ?** »

-« **Rien ne te l'interdit.** »

-« **Tu as l'air d'avoir déjà une vision de moi qui te déplait… Moi qui pensais que ce bar libérait les gens de leur contrainte, les laissant être eux-mêmes…** » Finit par dire le blond avec une voix faussement attristée.

-« **Effectivement, où veux-tu en venir ?** » Demanda-t-il en faisant la moue.

-« **Eh bien, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà rencontré, mais si c'est le cas j'avais dû être un véritable enfoiré !** »

-« **Ravi que tu le reconnaisses.** » Dit-il avec malice.

-« **Maintenant que tu connais mon pire côté, accepterais-tu de connaitre le bon ?** »

-« **Parce qu'il y en a un ?** » Continua-t-il avec ironie.

-« **Comme tout le monde j'imagine ! Et toi, tu en as un ?** »

-« **Surement.** » Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-« **Alors si nous apprenions à connaitre nos bons côtés ?** »

-« **Je ne sais pas, à quoi bon ?** »

-« **Mon meilleur ami pense que je finirais vieux garçon si je ne m'ouvre pas assez, et ma Némésis m'a fait comprendre que j'étais trop solitaire.** »

Harry leva son sourcil à la dernière remarque et finit par dire :

-« **Je ne suis pas coach social, navré. **»

-« **Non, mais tu es plutôt mon âme sœur ! **»

-« **Ame sœur, vraiment ? Je ne te pensais pas aussi fleur bleue…** »

-« **Moi non plus, mais la barman m'a dit que si j'étais un enfoiré elle m'enfermerait dans les toilettes !** »

Harry sourit, son premier sourire face au blond. Draco lui aussi sourit ravie d'enfin une bonne réaction.

Sans vraiment qu'Harry s'en rende compte, il se laissa envelopper par les manières si particulières du blond. Tout ce qu'il détestait avant chez lui, se transformait en de drôles de blagues.

Oui le blond le faisait rire. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il discuterait avec lui de cette manière. Ces répliques si méchantes envers _Potter _se transformaient en remarques percutantes avec _Angel. _Il aimait bien ce Draco-là, il était ouvert, drôle, vraiment le genre de personnes avait qui il aimait discuter.

Après quelques heures, le blond finit par demander avec un air un peu timide parfaitement adorable :

-« **Tu accepterais qu'on se revoit ?** »

-« **Je…** »

-« **Samedi ! A 13h30, au centre commercial !** »

-« **Eh bien, oui, oui, pourquoi pas ! **»

-« **Super ! Je te passe mon numéro, je dois malheureusement y aller, mais tu peux être sûr que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je serais resté là encore longtemps !** »

-« **Je t'en crois capable.** »

Harry regarda le blond s'en allait, il se retourna avant de sortir, lui fit un dernier signe et passa la porte.

_Bordel Harry dans quoi t'es-tu encore embarqué ?_

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas déçu!

J'ai mis un sondage sur mon profil pour avoir votre avis sur la prochaine fiction que j'écrirais après avoir terminé celle-ci (je vous rappelle, qu'elle en portera 7 normalement équivalent aux 7 jours de la semaine de découverte).

Bisou les amis :)

Eter


	6. J5: Un coup de poing

Salut!

Habituellement je poste un chapitre de Aimer à en crever puis de Qui crois tu que je sois? mais là j'ai avancé que dans Aimer à en crever alors bon désolé pour ceux qui voulait la suite de Qui crois que je sois?

Aussi, désolée, je fais beaucoup usage du mot "enfoiré" dans ce chapitre, je m'en suis rendue compte en écrivant xD

J'espère que vous apprécierez!

N'oubliez pas qu'il y a un sondage sur mon profil pour savoir quelles sont vos attentes pour mes prochaines publications!

xoxo

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity

Titre: Aimer à en crever

Type: Harry Potter (drarry)

Bêta: Je n'en ai pas, désolé pour les fautes!

Résumé:

Draco tombe amoureux de sa voix. Sauf que c'est la voix du mec le plus moche et stupide qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré (d'après lui évidemment). Eh bien magnanime comme il est, il pourrait faire un effort. Mais c'est sans compter le rejet total de l'autre abruti: "Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu es juste obsédé par ma voix, oublie la, ce sera mieux pour toi comme pour moi!", Drarry, UA

Couple principal: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

= ) Avertissement, relation entre hommes, rating T par principe.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement à JKR.

* * *

Merci encore à mes lecteurs dévoués, même si j'ai reçu moins de reviews bon tant pis!

**Imerys**, sunny-mwa, **zayniegirl**, Alycia Panther, **titinesister**, Tifffff, **Reapersis**, Nebrindel

Je vous laisse à votre lecture, Enjoy

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : 5ème jour : Un coup de poing**

Son parrain était venu le récupérer au bar. Le brun était encore un peu sous le coup de l'émotion de sa soirée avec nul autre que Draco Malfoy. Et comble de la gêne absolue, lorsque Sirius lui avait demandé les raisons de son regard amoureux, il avait rougit comme une fille et répliqué d'une traite en entrant dans l'immeuble :

-« **Je n'ai pas de regard amoureux, Sirius, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça. Je ne suis pas amoureux ! Pourquoi je serais amoureux d'ailleurs ?! Et si je l'étais, bien que je ne le sois pas, et bien je n'aurais pas de regard amoureux !** »

-« **… Ok, alors qu'on m'explique pourquoi il réagit comme ça !** » Murmura l'adulte pour lui-même.

Il se gratta le menton et se dit qu'il devrait peut-être demander à Remus un décodeur spécial ado.

-« **… Hé, Harry retient l'ascenseur !** »

* * *

Une fois dans leur appartement, Harry partit directement dans sa chambre, déposer ces affaires. Il entendit Dobby et son parrain discuter de la préparation du dîner.

Le jeune se mit à réfléchir, pour éviter que son parrain ne revienne sur la discussion basée _sur des données complètement et totalement fausses de ce qui avait pu se passer lors de sa tout à fait normal soirée_, et se dit qu'il n'avait qu'à débuter lui-même une nouvelle conversation :

-« **Dis, Sirius, …** » Commença-t-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise haute devant le bar américain.

-« **Hum ?** »

L'adulte devait aujourd'hui apprendre à couper correctement des endives sous le regard de lynx de Dobby.

-« **Tu connais le professeur Rogue.** »

Le coup de couteau plus violent que les autres et complètement à côté de la pauvre endive fit lever le sourcil d'Harry, et grossirent les yeux de Dobby.

-« **Pff, ce pauvre mec inutile est devenu prof ? **» Finit-il par dire, feintant un désintérêt visiblement raté.

-« **… Dois-je éviter de préciser que je t'ai entendu en parler avec Remus et que tu avais l'air de vouloir en savoir beaucoup sur lui.** » Fit innocemment le brun, se retenant de rire sous les mimiques de son parrain.

Sirius fit un sourire un peu forcé, se recoiffant tant bien que mal avec toujours son couteau de cuisine dans la main et entreprit de prendre l'air le plus innocent possible :

-« **Il s'avère que ce **_**professeur **_**a été dans la même promotion que moi à Poudlard. **»

-« **Il était à Serpentard et toi à Gryffondor…** » Rajouta le plus jeune afin de relancer la conversation.

-« **Tu as l'air de bien le connaitre !** » Lui répondit-il suspicieusement en pointant sur lui une endive pas encore charcutée.

Sous la remarque, Harry ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire et de dire :

-« **Serait-ce vrai ce que sous entendait Remus ?** »

-« **Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que sous entendait ce vieux lupio ?** »

Dobby finit par récupérer tout à fait discrètement le couteau de la main de son maître, sait-on jamais avec lui, et également les endives car s'il devait attendre la fin de leur discussion, ils ne mangeraient pas avant minuit passé.

-« **Je t'en prie, tu le sais bien mieux que moi ! **»

-« **Et moi je t'en parle de Malfoy junior ?** » Dit Sirius vicieusement, se rendant enfin compte qu'il n'y avait plus d'endives devant lui, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour voir Dobby, et revient rapidement vers son filleul pour ne rien rater de ces petits rougissements.

-« **Que, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans cette historie ? **»

Harry avait la mauvaise impression que la conversation venait de lui échapper…

-« **Et bien tu étais bien avec lui tout à l'heure non ? Et j'ai comme l'impression que ce que sous entendait Remus marche aussi sur toi !** »

Sirius l'entraîna vers la table à manger afin de mettre la table.

-« **Tu me fais suivre ou quoi ?** »

-« **Tu ne me crois pas suffisamment observateur pour remarquer ces choses tout seul?!** »

-« **Non, pas vraiment Sirius** … » Répondit-il simplement en posant les assiettes sur la table, il fronça les sourcils et s'exclama : «** J'étais sûr que le mec en costard cravate de canard était plus que bizarre dans le bar !** »

Il eut quelques minutes de flottement où complice les deux hommes se sourirent, les yeux remplis de malice, pourtant Sirius finit par demander, l'air un peu gêné :

-« **Tu m'en veux… ?** »

Non il ne lui en voulait pas, son cœur se réchauffait plutôt, car il y avait quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait suffisamment pour lui, pour le faire suivre. Bon ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution mais … C'était Sirius !

-« **Non, bien sûr que non, enfin je sais pas trop comment le prendre. »**

Il finit par sourire et rajouter malicieusement :

-«** Tu ne me crois pas capable de me débrouiller tout seul ? **»

-« **Si, mais j'ai beaucoup d'ennemi, mon poussin, je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi !** »

* * *

C'était dans ces rares petits moments que Sirius sous entendait que ces activités pouvaient être dangereuses. Il lui avait expliqué dès leur rencontre qu'il perdurait les activités familiales.

La famille Black, comme beaucoup de familles à Poudlard, était une famille riche, et influente mais dont les secrets et coup bas étaient toujours les plus dangereux.

Harry ne savait pas exactement en quoi consistait ces activités, il n'avait jamais osé lui demandé à vrai dire. Il savait bien que Sirius n'était pas toujours fier de ce qui devait faire, et encore moins satisfait de son boulot.

Paradoxalement c'était dans ces moments qu'il se sentait le plus proche de son parrain…

* * *

-« **Aujourd'hui j'ai été à l'école en tant que Potter.** » dit-il enfin en replaçant correctement les verres et les couverts sur la table.

Sirius n'eut pas besoin d'en demander plus pour comprendre qu'il faisait référence au « Harry-Dursley » comme Harry le disait quelque fois avant de se faire reprendre par lui-même ou ces amis. Il avait du mal à s'en détacher, et Sirius savait bien que ce n'était pas les quelques mois des vacances d'été qui pourrait le faire oublier tout ce qui s'était passé _là-bas._ Harry en parlait peu, mais ces gestes parlaient pour lui.

-« **Ha, et alors ?** »

-« **Je crois que je n'aime plus être Potter.** »

Il le laissa parler, mais Sirius avait une grande peur, c'était cette tendance d'Harry à départager sa vie d'avant avec les Dursley et celle de maintenant avec lui. Il avait pris l'habitude de s'appeler Potter pour celle d'avant et juste Harry pour celle de maintenant. Son passé et son présent faisait de lui la personne qu'il était. Pourtant Harry refusait d'accepter son passé et avait du mal à avancer dans son présent.

-« **J'aimerai bien prendre un nouveau départ mais j'ai peur, horriblement peur.** »

Harry soupira en réfléchissant.

-« **Quand je chantais devant ces gens que j'avais côtoyé depuis plusieurs années en tant que Potter, je me sentais moi-même, le masque que j'avais à la base utilisé pour cacher mon identité était devenu une protection. Une protection devant ces gens qui m'avait applaudi**. » Continua-t-il en se rappelant de cette joie de chanter.

-« **Mais j'ai l'impression que si je relève mon masque, tout ce que j'ai connu depuis le début de la semaine s'effondra. Que si je leur montre qui je suis vraiment ils me rejetteront.** »

Son bien aimé public, sa nouvelle relation avec Neville, Blaise et Théo. Même avec Malfoy… Il ne voulait pas perdre tout ça.

-« **Je sais pourtant que malgré ça j'aurais toujours mes amis pour me soutenir, toi Remus, Dobby, tous**. »

Oui il le savait mais pourtant…

-«** J'aimerai pouvoir tout effacer et tout recommencer.** »

-« **Moi aussi.** » Dit enfin Sirius en regardant son presque fils dans les yeux, il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. C'était toujours ainsi dans ces moments intimes avec Harry, il avait l'impression que seul lui pouvait le comprendre et vice versa.

-« **Tu sais, quand j'étais jeune et bête j'avais rencontré ton père. A 11 ans, on croit tous les ragots qui se disent. Et à 16 ans, on fait tous comme les autres.** » Commença alors Sirius les yeux dans le vague.

-« **Et il y avait ce mec particulièrement odieux ! Tu ne peux même pas te l'imaginer. On ne pouvait pas lui parler sans qu'il ne dise une mauvaise parole.** »

Il fit une grimace, à vrai dire lui-même avait été tout autant odieux. A croire qu'il n'arrivait pas à être lui-même avec cet idiot, mais ces remarques lui rendaient au moins service : _il lui parlait, certes méchamment, mais il lui parlait quand même_.

-« **… C'est pas comme si on lui disait des gentils paroles aussi. **»

Sirius soupira, s'il devait être sincère avec lui-même, alors oui il recherchait toujours sa putain de présence.

-« **Il y avait toujours eu une relation mal saine entre nous, toujours. Et puis un jour il avait commencé à m'ignorer. **»

Il serra la mâchoire, se rappelant de ces horribles journées sans _lui_. Il n'avait pas compris au début, jusqu'à que James lui dise qu'il était en manque, en manque de Rogue !

-« **Cet enfoiré !** »

Il finit par reporter son regard vers son interlocuteur, sortant de ces horribles pensées.

-« **ça faisait quoi 5, 6 ans qu'on se détestait ? Et lui du jour au lendemain il m'ignorait !** »

L'adulte finit par rougir férocement en se rappelant quelques détails pas très glorieux, il se racla la gorge et dit :

-« **Inutile de te dire que j'ai très mal réagi et j'ai fait une grosse connerie, qui aurait pu faire renvoyer Remus, mais j'étais trop borné pour le comprendre à l'époque.** »

Il ferma les yeux ne souhaitant vraiment mais alors vraiment pas se rappeler de ce moment-là. Il s'en était voulu, beaucoup. Il avait aussi peur de perdre non seulement Remus mais aussi … Mais aussi Rogue.

-« **Ce qu'on pouvait être con. Ce que JE pouvais être con.** » Sirius rit en peu désabusement et reprit : « **Parce que tu sais quoi ?** »

Il hésita, non pas qu'il avait honte, mais il avait toujours du mal à l'accepter alors le dire à voix haute…

-« **Je crois bien que j'étais tombé amoureux de lui.** »

Harry se rapprocha de lui afin de le consoler. Il avait tout de suite compris que son parrain faisait référence au professeur de science, et même si il avait du mal à les imaginer ensemble, il le comprenait.

-« **J'avais pris mon courage à deux mains le dernier jour de notre dernière année, et j'étais allé lui dire … Lui dire mes sentiments**. »

Seul le silence reprit alors Harry finit par demander timidement :

-« **Et alors ?** »

-«** Tu penses bien qu'il m'a rejeté ! **»

Il soupira, se recoiffa et fit un sourire penaud à son filleul.

-« **Je ne lui en veux pas** »

Harry lui lança un de ces regards spéciaux « _Vraiment ?_ », qu'il se sentit obliger de se corriger :

-« **Bon d'accord peut-être un peu, mais plus j'y pensais plus je me disais que c'était normal, après tous ce qu'on avait vécu, c'était une odieuse trahison de ma part. Mais je ne voulais pas le laisser partir sans moi.** »

Non il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui. Et malgré le rejet total de Rogue il savait que lui aussi ressentait quelque chose pour lui.

-« **Et après les années ont passé. Je dois bien t'avouer que je ne savais même pas qu'il travaillait à Poudlard avant que je t'entendis une fois parler de lui comme un abruti de prof qui aurait humilié un élève! **»

Il avait cru que son cœur allait exploser quand il s'était rendu compte de qui parlait son filleul. Dieu que son cœur battait fort. Il avait senti ces jambes trembler sous la nouvelle. Bon après il s'était auto engueulé pour réagir comme une fille à la simple évocation de _son nom_. Mais il n'avait pas osé le prononcer depuis toutes ces années, s'empêchant de le faire suivre par un détective, de peur de massacrer toutes les femmes qui auraient l'audace de s'approcher de lui…

-« **Bien sûr je me suis empressé d'aller demander des nouvelles à Remus, et il avait effectivement sorti cette stupide théorie comme quoi les contraires s'attirent comme les pôles contraire de deux aimants. **»

-« **Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ?** »

Sirius le regarda surpris, faire quoi ?

-« **Faire quoi ?** »

-« **Eh bien, tu vas reprendre contact avec lui non** ?! » Lui demanda comme une évidence Harry en lui jetant un regard encourageant.

-« **Bien sûr que non ! Je me suis déjà fait rejeter une fois alors deux…** »

-« **Vous avez grandi maintenant et je suis sûr que tu lui as aussi manqué !** »

-« **Mais bien sûr ! Finalement tu ne le connais pas du tout ce bon vieux Rogue.** »

Sirius secoua paternellement la touffe d'Harry et détourna la conversation avec l'arrivé de Dobby.

* * *

Dans son lit, les mains derrière la tête, Harry se mit à réfléchir à un moyen de faire rencontrer son parrain avec la chauve-souris. Personnellement il ne l'avait jamais eu comme prof, c'était Remus qui s'occupait de la plupart des cours de la classe des sous-doués. Mais il savait déjà les profs qu'il aurait pour cette année, et immanquablement, le nom du professeur Rogue faisait partir de sa longue liste de nouveau tuteur.

_Peut-être que si je feins une quelconque réaction pendant une expérience, et … Non c'est idiot il m'enverra illico à l'infirmerie. Peut-être que si je lui demande des cours privés … Vu les rumeurs sur son caractère de chien, je ne pense pas qu'il accepterait. Non définitivement il ne reste que la bonne vieille méthode : le chantage !_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la même scène de la veille se produisit à quelque détails près que Théo aussi saluait le trio et que comble de surprise Draco était resté, certes muet et visiblement mécontent mais il était resté.

Blaise avait sous-entendu qu'ils avaient eu une longue conversation téléphonique et puis qu'aujourd'hui ils devraient profiter de la dernière journée ouvrable de la semaine de découverte.

Car même si cette semaine spéciale se poursuivait jusqu'à dimanche, rare était les élèves qui se pointait samedi, sorte de traditionnel rébellion. Et puis dimanche, eh bien dimanche il y a avait la célébration d'entrée, entre ceux qui y allaient juste pour gagner les cadeaux à jouer et ceux qui y allait juste pour aller boire les coupes de champagnes, et bien la journée était particulièrement festive.

Quoiqu'il en soit Blaise avait un super plan, et il comptait bien le faire partager à Hermione. Car il savait déjà qu'elle serait parfaite pour jouer avec lui les intermédiaires pour un futur couple qui promettait de mettre du piment dans leur vie cette année.

Avec malice il réussit à convaincre tout la petite bande de fêter leur dernier jour de liberté. Oh bien sûr, ça avait été difficile, non pas d'accepter de faire la fête mais plutôt de faire la fête sans musique, juste entre eux … Enfin surtout qu'_avec eux_.

Entre Pansy qui boudait et jetait des regards noirs à tout bout de champs, Draco, muet comme une carpe et qui ricanait tout le temps, Ron qui rejetait tous leurs bonnes idées pour être ensemble et surtout Harry qui dans la lune n'aidait absolument pas, Blaise et Hermione avaient redoublé d'ingéniosité et finit par emmener Théo et Neville dans leur plan fou.

* * *

Et c'est comme ça, sans vraiment comprendre le pourquoi du comment que Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent dans un supermarché, une liste de course dans la main.

-« **Il faudrait vraiment que j'arrête d'écouter Blaise…** » Dit à mi-voix Draco en tirant sur le côté du chariot poussé par Harry.

Ce dernier le regarda faire, le blond était tellement concentré sur sa tâche que le brun aurait pu être kidnappé par des extraterrestres qu'il ne l'aurait même pas remarqué.

Mais surtout c'était le fait que Malfoy est réussi à se faire convaincre de faire les courses avec lui qui le surprit, lui il avait une bonne excuse Hermione pouvait faire très peur quand on ne l'écoutait pas, mais Malfoy…

D'ailleurs le blond avait une attitude bizarre depuis la soirée dans le parc, oh bien sûr c'était toujours le petit enfoiré qu'il connaissait mais … Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, il avait l'impression que Malfoy l'_appréciait_.

Il se pourrait aussi qu'il pense ça parce qu'il avait passé la veille un bon moment avec lui, mais après tout il était Angel, c'était normal. Sans vouloir se vanter, il se savait plutôt mignon quand il portait les vêtements qui plaisaient tant à Cédric. Il n'était pas beau en soit, mais quand il n'était pas lui-même, mais cacher par un style vestimentaire abordable, comme avec son masque, il attirait quelque regard.

-« **Potter, et oh Potter !** »

-« **Quoi ?** »

-« **Quoi ? Tu oses me demander quoi ? Je t'appelle depuis des heures !** »

-« **Excuse-moi Malfoy, que me voulait sa seigneurie ?** »

-« **Ravi que tu saches où est ta place, paysan !** »

Et dire qu'il pensait que le blond l'appréciait, il devait vraiment manquer de sommeil…

-« **Je vais chercher les biscuits à la cannelle, attend moi là, je n'ai pas envie de te chercher quatre mille ans !** »

-« **Ok.** »

-« **Tu bouges pas, hein !** »

-« **Non, Malfoy, tu peux y aller l'esprit tranquille, je ne vais pas aller me cacher pour t'embêter !** »

Le blond finit par partir avec un « _Bien_ » tout en lui jetant un regard suspicieux.

Ce qu'il pouvait être chiant quand il le voulait, non en fait il était tout le temps chi-

-« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là le monstre ?** »

Harry se figeant instantanément à cette voix, à ces mots, à ce ton. Son cœur s'accéléra, ces jambes devenues faibles, sa tête se mit à bourdonner fortement.

-« **Tu l'as fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'en avais pas assez de nous gêner pendant toutes ces années, que tu trouves encore le moyen de gâcher ma belle matinée !** »

Au bout du rayon, Draco était déjà revenu, lui aussi se figea à la scène, non pas à cause de ce que disait la dame, mais plutôt à cause de Potter. Il avait pâli, ne bougeait plus, il aurait presque cru qu'il avait arrêté de respirer.

-« **Heureusement que ton oncle n'est pas là, les ennuis que tu lui aurais causé, vermine ! **»

Son cœur battait trop vite, il allait s'évanouir … _Non sinon oncle Vernon serait embêter, il ne devait pas se faire remarquer, il devait se faire tout petit, ne jamais agir bizarrement, ne jama-_

-« **Toujours aussi insolent ! Je ne veux jamais te revoir, est-ce bien clair, Harry !** »

_Oui, ma tante, je resterais dans ma chambre, je ne ferais pas de bruit, s'il te plait, je ne referais plus de bruit, je…_

Draco ne savait pas quoi faire, après que cette vieille femme au cou de girafe était partie, Potter ne bougeait toujours pas. Il avait l'air tétanisé.

Sans vraiment comprendre son geste, il s'approcha de sa Némésis. Et … Et le prit dans ces bras. Il posa la tête du brun sur son torse et resta ainsi sans bouger.

Après quelques secondes, Harry resserra ces bras autour du blond, il le sera fort, serrant de ses mains ce tissu comme pour ne pas se noyer dans ces souvenirs. Il ne voulait plus retourner là-bas, il voulait rester là dans ces bras et ne jamais, jamais retourner là-bas.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi, peut-être une minute, peut-être deux, peut-être même dix ou quinze ou trente. Mais Harry finit par dire d'une voix enrouée :

-« **Tu as trouvé les biscuits à la cannelle ? **»

Draco se contenta de montrer le paquet, de le poser dans le chariot et de continuer comme si de rien n'était. Harry le lui remercia intérieurement, sans même une parole il savait que Malfoy ne reparlerait pas de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Un peu comme l'histoire du parc. Juste quelques secrets en plus dans leur relation d'ennemi.

* * *

-« **Bah vous en avez pris du temps !** » S'exclama Blaise en souriant malicieusement.

-« **Et bien la prochaine fois tu n'auras qu'à les faire toi-même ces courses !** » Déclara Draco en posant le seul sac qu'il y avait. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Potter qui comprit le « _Viens_ » silencieux du blond.

-« **Potter et moi on a fait notre boulot, à vous de faire le vôtre maintenant !** »

-«** Pas de problème, vous avez qu'à vous reposer dans la salle de musique !** »

* * *

Ils partirent effectivement dans la salle de musique, arrivés là-bas, Harry montra du regard le piano et dit :

-« **Tu sais jouer au piano. **»

-« **Bien sûr ! Saint Potter voudrait que je joue un morceau pour lui ?** » Dit-il en ricanant. « **Mes mains sont sacrés tu sais, je ne joue pas pour n'importe qui !** »

Harry se contenta d'hausser les épaules, en fait il avait déjà entendu jouer le blond, et bien malgré lui il devait avouer qu'il avait un grand talent. Quand il entendait les sons des touches, il se sentait mieux, plus calme, plus en sécurité. Sirius, surpris lui avait dit que sa mère faisait du piano, et qu'elle en jouait souvent quand elle était enceinte, et aussi après jusqu'à … Sa fin tragique.

Le son d'une touche se fit entendre, puis deux puis trois. Le brun ouvrit ces yeux qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir fermés, et regarda le blond jouer. Une vraie merveille, c'était seulement dans ce genre de moment, qu'Harry le trouvait beau, séduisant, charmant.

Qu'on me donne l'obscurité, puis la lumière.

Qu'on me donne la faim la soif, puis un festin.

Qu'on m'enlève ce qui est vain et secondaire,

Pour que je retrouve le prix de la vie enfin.

Pourquoi il s'était mis à chanter cette chanson ? Il ne voulait pas la chanter devant Potter ! Elle était trop intime, qu'était-il en train de faire ? Pourquoi ces doigts refusaient de s'arrêter, pourquoi sa voix s'était mise à chanter, pourquoi il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser ?

Qu'on me donne la peine, pour que j'aime dormir.

Qu'on me donne le froid pour que j'aime la flamme.

Pour que j'aime ma terre qu'on me donne l'exil,

Et qu'on m'enferme un an pour rêver à des femmes.

Ah oui, il s'en souvenait… Son cœur voulait montrer une partie intime de lui après qu'il ait vu celle de Potter. Depuis quand il agissait ainsi ? Il n'était pas du genre à s'ouvrir aux autres, tant de gens sont vicieux et malhonnête. Alors quoi c'était ça qu'il aimait chez Potter, son honnêteté ? Son gentillesse ? Sa bonté ?

On m'a trop donné, bien avant l'envie

J'ai oublié mes rêves et les mercis.

Toutes ces choses qui avaient un prix,

Qui font l'envie de vivre et le désir,

Et le plaisir aussi

Quand ces doigts s'arrêteront ils ? Dieu qu'il avait honte ! Et si Potter se moquait ? « _Harry est quelqu'un de foncièrement bon, je suis sûr que même si tu lui disais tes sentiments et qu'ils n'étaient pas réciproques, il serait encore là à te consoler_ » Avait dit Blaise… Il faudrait vraiment mais alors vraiment qu'il arrête d'écouter cet idiot !

Qu'on me donne l'envie,

L'envie d'avoir envie,

Qu'on rallume ma vie.

Mais moi je veux qu'il m'accepte… Oui je l'ai enfin accepté, il se peut que j'aie des sentiments pour cet idiot à lunette ! Et alors ? Il était Draco Malfoy, il pouvait choisir ce qu'il voulait, et s'il avait choisi Potter, il aurait Potter, point ! Si quelqu'un osait se mettre entre eux, il le massacrerait, voilà tout !

Qu'on me donne la haine, pour que j'aime l'amour,

La solitude aussi pour que j'aime les gens.

Pour que j'aime les silences, qu'on me fasse des discours,

Et toucher la misère pour respecter l'argent ;

Mais qu'est-ce qui pensait ? Il savait même pas ce qu'était l'amour, merde ! Il ne savait pas comment aimer, ni comment rendre quelqu'un heureux ! Il voulait Potter ? Mais Potter, est-ce qu'il voulait de lui ? Il lui avait pourri la vie depuis son arrivé ici à Poudlard, ils étaient _ennemis_…

Pour que j'aime être sain, vaincre la maladie.

Qu'on me donne la nuit, pour que j'aime le jour.

Qu'on me donne le jour, pour que j'aime la nuit,

Pour que j'aime aujourd'hui, oublier les toujours ...

Ennemis… Ennemis… Ennemis ! Et pourquoi je chante encore cette stupide chanson ? Il aurait dû chanter quelque chose de drôle pour remonter le moral de cet idiot ! Il ressemblait plus à un fantôme à qu'autre chose. S'il revoyait cette vieille girafe, elle la sentira passer !

On m'a trop donné, bien avant l'envie

J'ai oublié mes rêves et les mercis.

Toutes ces choses qui avaient un prix,

Qui font l'envie de vivre et le désir,

Et le plaisir aussi

Alors quoi il laisse Potter tranquille ? Il le laisse vivre sa vie ? Ou alors il faisait tous pour l'avoir ? Et tous pour le garder ? Choisit Potter ! Je te laisse choisir ! Si tu aimes ma prestation alors dit le moi ! Non, fais-moi juste un signe de tête ! Ou plutôt un signe de main… Quelque chose…

Qu'on me donne l'envie,

L'envie d'avoir envie,

Qu'on rallume ma vie.

Lorsqu'il termina ces quelques notes, Draco crut que son cœur allait exploser tant il battait vite. Il s'en foutait de ce que pouvait penser Potter de sa prestation en fait …

Mais quand il vit le sourire que lui adressa le brun, il sentit ces joues rougir férocement, et un sourire se former contre sa volonté sur ces lèvres.

* * *

Une douce ambiance commença à se mettre en place dans la salle. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, quelque fois Draco jouait un petit morceau, d'autres Harry fredonnait des sons. Non vraiment un agréable petit moment avant qu'un Brrzzz se fit entendre.

Harry regarda son téléphone, il avait reçu un message. En voyant le destinataire, il l'ignora complètement. Un deuxième brrzzz se fit entendre. Au troisième, Draco récupéra le téléphone sur la table qu'essayait tant d'ignorer le brun.

-« **Qu'est-ce que tu fous Malfoy ? **»

-« **Si tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'on t'envoie, moi j'en ai marre de ces vibrements !** »

Lorsqu'il ouvrit le message, gardant haut le téléphone, qu'essayait de récupérer le brun, Draco put lire à haute voix :

De Enfoiré : _Sweetie, pardonne-moi !_

De Enfoiré :_ Mon amour tu sais que je t'aime toujours_

De Enfoiré :_ Je dirais à mon père notre relation alors arrête de faire l'idiot et reviens !_

Draco serra la mâchoire, il ne savait pas qui était ce putain d'enfoiré, mais il ne l'aimait définitivement pas.

-« **Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas une bonne fois pour toute de te laisser tranquille !** »

-« **De quoi je me mêle, Malfoy, ce n'est pas tes oignons !** **Et rends-moi mon téléphone !** »

-« **A partir du moment où ces stupides messages m'embêtent, c'est mon problème ! Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.** »

-« **Je le lui ai dit de me laisser tranquille. **»

-« **Il n'a pas du comprendre visiblement, c'est qui ? **»

-«** Franchement, tu penses réellement que je vais te répondre ? **»

-« **Pourquoi pas.** » Répliqua le blond, sachant néanmoins qu'effectivement Potter, jamais, ne lui répondrait.

-« **Rends-moi mon téléphone !** »

-« **Tu sais que c'est du harcèlement s'il continu de t'envoyer ces messages ! Tu devrais le dire à ton tuteur ! **»

Harry se contenta de soupirer. Draco murmura « _Trop bon, trop con_ ».

-« **Ou alors tu peux aussi filtrer ces messages.** »

Vu le froncement de sourcil du plus petit, le blond soupira de plus belle et vu que Potter avait abandonné l'idée de récupérer son téléphone, il le ramena vers lui, bidouilla deux trois touches et filtra les messages qui arrivaient du numéro de l'enfoiré.

Il profita pour rajouter son propre numéro sous le nom de « dieu vivant » et s'envoya un message pour recevoir le numéro du brun.

-«** Voilà, tu ne devrais plus recevoir de messages de cet enfoiré, et j'ai même rajouté le mien, c'est dire ma générosité ! **»

-« **Pourquoi tu as rajouté ton numéro ? **»

-« **Si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre, c'est pas moi qui vais te l'expliquer !** »

-« **Comment ça je suis incapable de comprendre, bien sûr que je ne saisis pas pourquoi tu me donnes ton numéro, ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais besoin !** »

-« **Et alors, moi non plus j'en ai pas besoin !** »

-« **Alors pourquoi tu -**»

Derrière la porte entrouverte, Ron et Pansy s'étaient arrêtés. Pansy s'était figé en entendant que le blond avait donné son numéro au brun, Draco donnait rarement son numéro, il avait quelque tendance paranoïaque et ça l'étonnait beaucoup ce geste.

Ron de son côté se fit l'étrange remarque, que comme ça, la conversation avait l'air de celle d'un vieux couple d'amant. Un peu comme quand ces propres parents se disputaient pour des broutilles. C'était assez perturbant surtout quand on savait comment se réconcilier ces parents après chaque dispute…

Le roux finit par entraîner la jeune fille autre part, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait le pressentiment que ces deux-là avaient besoin d'être entre eux pour le moment.

* * *

Au même moment, dans un grand bureau sens dessus-dessous, Sirius réfléchissait. Car au lieu de penser à la situation financière quelque peu suspecte d'une agence de tourisme qui souhaitait fusionner avec une de ces firmes, … Sirius pensait à Rogue !

-« **C'est qu'un con de toute manière ! **» Cria-t-il dans le vide.

Sirius soupira fortement en se tirant les cheveux. Il se pourrait qu'il ait envie de le revoir juste quelques secondes … Quelques minutes enfin quelques heures ne le gêneraient pas non plus.

-« **Non ! Il t'a rejeté ! Comme s'il voudrait te revoir toi l'enfoiré qui lui a pourri la vie !** »

Oh, quand même lui non plus n'était pas un ange ! Il lui a tout autant pourri la vie ! _Alors pourquoi je veux le revoir ! Je suis sûr que lui m'a oublié._

-« **Ou pas… Et si j'allais le voir ! J'aurais toujours comme excuse Harry !** »

…

-« **Allez Sirius, tu es un lion ou pas ! **»

Et le voilà devant les grilles du si beau château. Il se sentait nostalgique maintenant, il caressa les barres de fer du portail si prestigieux, son regard retraça les courbures du grand château.

-« **Quelle merveille.** » Ne peut-il s'empêcher de soupirer en s'élançant dans la cour, il avait un passé à retrouver.

* * *

-« **Bon Potter et si nous allions marcher un peu ?** »

Il s'était décidé, il allait se rapprocher de Potter et s'il sentait que ce dernier le repoussait alors il nierait tout en bloc ! De toute manière il n'avait rien à perdre, à par sa fierté bien sûr !

-« **Marcher ?** »

-« **Oui, verbe du premier groupe qui signifie- **»

-« **Je sais ce que veut dire marcher, et bien allons-y qu'est-ce que tu attends** ! » Répliqua Harry en secouant la tête et prenant la tête de la dite marche.

Draco cacha son petit sourire fier et suivit le brun.

Après quelques minutes de marches où Draco cherchait désespérément quelque chose à dire, il s'arrêta au même niveau du brun, alors qu'il allait lui demander pourquoi il s'était arrêté, une scène des plus drôles s'apparut sous ces yeux !

-« **Bah merde alors !** » Dit-il en rigolant.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Sirius, marchant dans les couloirs se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait dû demander à Remus où se trouvait le bureau de Rogue.

Pourtant à sa grande surprise, il finit par tomber sur lui par hasard dans le couloir.

-« **Black ?** » S'exclama le professeur surpris, mais lorsqu'il vit le sourire de brun il serra les lèvres et lui envoya son poing en pleine figure. « **Enfoiré !** »

-« **Sirius !** » S'écria Harry en accourant vers son parrain à demi assommé au sol. « **Vous êtes malade, professeur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris ?!** »

Mais les lèvres de l'adulte restaient complètement serrées, sa mâchoire tout aussi serrée, son regard noir n'avait de vue que l'homme au sol.

-« **Severus ? Ça va ?** » Demanda le blond en s'approchant, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son sourire amusé. « **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** »

-« **Oui, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** » Demanda Sirius en se relevant aidé par son filleul.

-« **Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Black ?! Par quel démon des enfers ta présence ici peut se justifier ?! **»

-« **Harry, c'est mon filleul…** »

Le regard noir que lui envoya le professeur fit déglutir le plus jeune. Lui qui pensait pouvoir rapprocher les deux adultes, il aurait plutôt à s'inquiéter de ne pas se faire décapiter par le professeur quand il serait en cours.

-« **Je suis Harry, enchanté de faire votre connaissance professeur Rogue…** » Finit-il tout de même par dire sous le regard noir de son nouveau professeur de science.

Ça allait être la joie les cours de science cette année se dirent en même temps Harry et Draco en se jetant un regard.

* * *

Excusez moi pour les fautes! Je suis sûre qu'il y en a mais je devais finir rapidement ce chapitre pour pouvoir enfin faire ma micro économie!

Que dire? Ah oui!

**S'IL VOUS PLAIT VOTRE ATTENTION! **

je dois modifier le résumé du chapitre (qui collerait mieux avec la suite de l'histoire), j'ai besoin de votre aide pour trouver quoi mettre, un extrait peut-être? une phrase? je sais pas du tout, si vous avez des idées...

Bisous les amies!

Eter


	7. J6: Un après-midi

Coucou!

Je suis désolée, je suis en retard, mais le week end dernier je suis tombée malade et je n'ai pas eu la fois de poster!

Normalement je devrais être en train de réviser mais bon j'ai fini par écrire alors me voilà!

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, en sachant que c'est l'avant dernier!

Bisou!

Eter

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity

Titre: Aimer à en crever

Type: Harry Potter (drarry)

Bêta: J'en ai pas, désolé pour les fautes!

Résumé:

Draco tombe amoureux de sa voix. Sauf que c'est la voix du mec le plus moche et stupide qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré (d'après lui évidemment). Eh bien magnanime comme il est, il pourrait faire un effort. Mais c'est sans compter le rejet total de l'autre abruti: "Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu es juste obsédé par ma voix, oublie la, ce sera mieux pour toi comme pour moi!", Drarry, UA

Couple principal: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

= : Avertissement, relation entre hommes, rating T par principe.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement à JKR.

* * *

Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews mais bon on ne peut pas toujours en avoir...

Mais enfin je voudrais remercier les nouveaux arrivants ou ce qui m'ont encore rajouter en favori:

**LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY**, sachan972, **Kaizokou Emerald Hime**, caence, **linea49**, Hary-carnage, **Maaath**, Sycolors, **MIIUK**, KendaO

Et bien sûr je n'oublie pas tous ce qui m'ont envoyé une review, merci à vous!

Yumi: J'adore ! J'ai hâte de lire la suite :D  
Merci pour ta review! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, désolée pour le retard mais voici le chapitre j'espère qu'il te plaira :)

Je vous laisse à votre lecture, Enjoy

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Un premier après-midi**

_Quelle journée_ se dit Draco en repensant à aujourd'hui. Puis il fit la moue en se rappelant ce qui s'était passé après que son parrain ait envoyé un coup de poing à ce soit disant Black. Il se tira les cheveux et poussa un grand soupir.

Il se leva de son lit et commença à faire les cents pas. Croisant ces bras et s'auto pianotant ce dernier. Il grogna encore essayant sans succès d'oublier sa mésaventure de tout à l'heure, fichu Potter !

* * *

Après le coup que s'était pris le parrain du brun, son propre parrain avait tourné les talons sans plus explications.

-« **Harry on se retrouve ce soir, je dois absolument parler à ton professeur !** »

-« **Mais…** » Trop tard, Sirius s'était déjà mis à courir après l'autre homme et criant « **Rogue, on doit parler !** ».

Soupirant quelque peu, Harry se tourna vers le blond.

-« **Bon et bien si nous reprenions notre marche ? **»

Draco accepta en silence même s'il était surpris, il aurait cru que Potter aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour le laisser en plan.

-« **C'était ton parrain ?** » Demanda-t-il, trouvant enfin un sujet de conversation.

-« **Oui.** »

_Bon, peut-être pas en fait_, se dit Draco ne sachant pas quoi rajouter à ça.

-« **Bon, Malfoy qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ?** » Finit par demander Harry en s'arrêtant un peu dans le couloir.

-« **Comment ça ?** »

-« **Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Depuis qu'on a quitté la salle de musique tu es resté silencieux ce qui n'est vraiment pas dans tes habitudes !** » S'expliqua-t-il en le pointant du doigt.

_C'est parce que je suis gêné, abruti !_ Mais bon il ne pouvait franchement pas lui dire ça.

-« **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es gêné de marcher à mes côtés ? **»

_Non… Il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ?_ Se demanda Draco en grimaçant.

-« **Tu as peur qu'on te voit avec moi, et des rumeurs qui en découleront, c'est ça ?** »

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?_ Pensa Draco, se disant que le brun avait perdu une case.

-« **Je sais que je ne fais pas parti de la crème des crèmes qui t'entourent, mais franchement il n'y a personne là, tu pourrais faire un petit effort !** »

_Il a conscience d'être en train de se faire un cinéma tout seul ? Il ne peut pas s'arrêter, se taire ? Je devrais peut-être l'aider…_

-« **J'y crois pas en plus tu oses-** »

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase car ce satané blond avait eu l'audace de-de-…

-« **Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?** » Demanda Harry faisant les gros yeux en repoussant le blond et rougissant bien malgré lui.

-« **Je viens de t'embrasser.** » Répondit-il avec aplomb, aplomb qu'il ne possédait absolument pas.

-« **Mais tu es malade ! Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?!** »

-« **Tu n'arrêtais pas de piailler !** » Essaya de se justifier le blond, honteux de son geste trop spontané à son goût.

-« **Et tu n'aurais pas pu simplement me dire de me taire ?** »

Effectivement, ça aurait pu être une solution, si Draco n'avait pas été aussi obsédé par ces lèvres roses qui bougeaient sans vouloir s'arrêter …

-« **A croire que non ! Et puis je vois pas où est le problème ! Tu devrais être content qu'une personne telle que moi ait posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes !** » Se reprit le blond en se disant qu'il devenait trop mielleux, il devait vraiment arrêter de regarder les comédies romantiques avec sa mère.

-« **Content ? C'est pas du tout le sentiment que je ressens là** ! » S'exclama outré le brun, à la fois agacé que ce bisou lui ait provoqué autour de sentiments explosifs et en colère de réagir de cette manière pour un pauvre bisou. Mais c'était _Malfoy._

-« **Quoi tu n'as pas aimé ?** » Demanda Draco avec hauteur alors qu'il s'inquiétait de son avis.

-« **Mais bordel, Malfoy c'est pas une question à poser ! Tu viens de m'embrasser !** » S'exclama Harry rougissant à nouveau.

-« **Oui, oui, j'avais compris, et alors ? Je peux recommencer si tu veux !** »

-« **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ma parole ? Tu t'es cogné la tête, depuis quand tu m'embrasses, moi le Potty Pote Potter que tu détestes tant ?! On se pourrit la gueule depuis des années ! **»

-« **Et alors ? Un Malfoy-** »

-« **Choisit toujours ce qu'il y a de meilleurs ! Oui je sais ! Mais tu t'es un peu bourré de personne, là !** »

Draco fronça des sourcils, comment ça tromper de personnes ? Bon Potter n'était pas le mec le plus bandant qu'il n'ait jamais vu mais tout de même.

-« **Mais Malfoy réveilles toi enfin ! C'est moi Potter, le laideron de la classe des sous doués !** »

-« **Ex sous doué…** »

Harry n'avait pas l'air de l'entendre. Trop pris par son discours.

-« **Tu sais le mec qui contamine de sa présence ton entourage ! Dont la laideur abime tes yeux, dont l'aspect te fait grincer les dents et dont la voix te brise les tympans, c'est ce que tu as toujours dit ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bordel ?** »

-« **Tu as une bien piteuse image de toi pour te souvenir de ces paroles qui datent un peu !** »

Il était là alors le problème ? Potter ne se croyait pas suffisamment bien pour lui ? Et dire qu'il pensait que lui-même ne méritait pas le brun, quel comble.

-« **Tu es sérieux, là ?!** »

Oui il était sérieux ! Merde, tu étais tombé amoureux de lui alors ça voulait dire qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, méritable, à sa hauteur ! Son cœur avait beau agir bêtement, c'était tout de même un cœur de Malfoy, et un cœur de Malfoy choisissait toujours ce qu'il y avait de meilleur, et il avait choisi Potter, point !

-« **Ecoutes Potter ! Jusqu'à maintenant j'avais toujours choisi ce qu'il y a de mieux et je continue encore. Bien sûr je pourrais choisir quelqu'un de beau, d'intelligent, de charmant, de drôle et de talentueux. Avec du caractère et qui s'est se tenir à table, mais il s'avère pour je ne sais quelle raison, que j'ai commencé à-** »

-« **Ah vous êtes là ! On vous chercher partout !** »

Draco jeta un regard noir au nouvel arrivant qui était nul autre que Blaise suivit de Granger.

-« **Blaise…** » Commença-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

-« **Oh Harry ! Je crois que j'ai vu ton parrain !** » S'exclama la jeune femme en allant vers le jeune brun.

Draco avait peur qu'il dise quelque chose sur ce qu'il venait de se passer mais :

-« **Oui, il s'est enfin décidé à rencontrer le professeur Rogue, tu sais le-** » Commença Harry les yeux brillants de malice, à croire qu'il s'en foutait complètement qu'il allait lui, Draco Malfoy, lui faire une déclaration…

Le blond écarta les yeux à cette pensée, il allait se déclarer à Potter, il avait failli se …

-« **Hé, Draco ça va ?!** »

-« **Oui, abruti !** » _Bien sûr que non !_ « **Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?** » _Merci d'être arrivé !_

Comprenant visiblement le sens des phrases derrière les paroles de son meilleur ami, Blaise lui fit une accolade et déclara qu'il allait commencer leur petite fête.

Après ça, Potter et lui s'était complètement évité jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

* * *

Draco finit par s'asseoir à nouveau sur son lit, il avait son téléphone en main et hésitait à l'utiliser. Puis il finit par taper son message et après quelques secondes d'hésitations il envoya le sms.

De Dieu Vivant : _C'était qui la girafe du supermarché ?_

Draco n'eut même pas à stresser dans l'attente d'une réponse que déjà son téléphone vibra :

De Potty : _Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?_

Il grimaça face à la réponse qui ne l'étonnait même pas.

De Dieu Vivant : _Encore vexé pour le petit bisou ? Avoue quand même qu'il a été efficace !_

De Potty : _Petit bisou ? Tu m'as violé les lèvres ! Un « ferme là » l'aurait été tout autant !_

De Dieu Vivant : _Tu n'exagères pas un peu là ? Et puis il faut savoir innover !_

De Potty : _Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, franchement, Malfoy ?_

De Dieu Vivant : _Que tu répondes à ma question !_

De Potty : _Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ?_

De Dieu Vivant : _Nop._

De Dieu Vivant : _Potter ?_

De Dieu Vivant : _Pottttterrrr ?_

De Dieu Vivant : _Tu es là ?_

De Dieu Vivant : _Toc, toc, toc ?_

De Dieu Vivant : _Potter, potter, potter, potter ?_

De Potty : _Mafoy, tu es chiant !_

De Dieu Vivant : _Et toi malpoli ! Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question !_

De Potty : _C'était ma tante, voilà tu es content ?!_

De Dieu Vivant : _Pas vraiment. Ta tante ? Tu ne vis pas chez tes parents ?_

De Potty : _Ils sont morts quand j'avais un an._

De Dieu Vivant : _Ah_

De Potty : _C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?_

De Dieu Vivant : _Toutes mes condoléances ?_

De Potty : _C'est mieux, ... Merci._

De Dieu Vivant : _Pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça ?_

De Potty : _Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler…_

De Dieu Vivant : _Tu sais, au supermarché on aurait dit un lapin surprit par les phrases d'une voiture: tétanisé !_

De Potty : _C'est très personnel comme question, Malfoy, tu en as conscience, j'espère ?_

De Dieu Vivant : _Oui, mais on n'est plus à ça près, j'ai vu ton parrain à genoux devant le mien, c'est très intime tout ça._

De Potty : _Le tien ? La vieille chauve-souris est ton parrain ?_

Draco sourit face à ce message. Décidément, Potter était plus spontané qu'il ne le pensait.

De Dieu Vivant : _C'est vrai qu'il a un petit côté Batman…_

De Potty : _T'es sérieux là ?_

De Dieu Vivant : _Bien sûr que non, Potter ! Pourquoi ? Tu aimerais être sa robin ?_

De Potty : _Idiot !_

Draco rigola tout doucement. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte mais il avait les yeux brillants et un sourire restait scotché sur son visage.

De Dieu Vivant : _Potter ?_

De Potty : _Quoi ?_

De Dieu Vivant : _Je suis désolé pour le supermarché, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y entre ta tante et toi mais ne reste pas là-dessus !_

De Potty : _Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?_

De Dieu Vivant : _Parce que je ne pense pas que l'autre girafe le fera._

De Potty : _Merci._

Draco sourit tout doucement à ce dernier sms. Il s'assit sur son bureau, alluma son ordinateur et commença quelques recherches pour son devoir d'histoire.

* * *

Dans un autre appartement, Harry déposa son téléphone sur la table basse devant la télé. Lui aussi souriait tout doucement. Il entendit finalement la porte s'ouvrir, et vit Sirius entrer pris entre un sentiment de joie et d'agacement.

-« **Alors, tu as su conquérir le cœur de ton Batman ?** » Demanda Harry rigolant de sa référence en repensant au message du blond.

-« **Batman ?** » Sirius rigola et répliqua « **Je me suis fait plutôt attaquer par ces multiples chauves-souris !** »

-« **ça s'est bien passé ?** » Demanda tout de même le jeune homme, s'inquiétant de la possible future relation de son parrain avec l'homme qui aimait toujours même après des années passées.

-« **Oui, oui je crois.** » Lui répondit-il en l'ébouriffant les cheveux, les yeux en peu dans le vagues et continua : «** Il m'a frappé deux ou trois fois, il a beaucoup crié, m'a insulté, et même maudit mais je crois que je lui fais encore de l'effet ! **»

A la fin de sa phrase, tout joyeux, il partit se doucher.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Malfoy se réveilla de bonnes heures. Il venait de se rappeler qu'il avait un rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Il pourrait enfin revoir Angel. S'il ne pensait pas, qu'aimer deux personnes en même temps était pathétique, il aurait cru que son cœur penchait un peu pour ce bel homme rencontré dans ce bar.

Il osa les épaules, de toute manière Potter était inaccessible pour le moment, il le prenait encore pour son ennemi et n'envisageait surement pas la possibilité qu'ils puissent être autre chose. Alors bon, à l'attendant il pouvait bien s'amuser un peu !

Il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, embrassa sa mère sur la joue qui était déjà installée et prit place.

-« **Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur, mon Dragon !** »

Ledit dragon grimaça au surnom mais répondit tout de même :

-« **C'est une belle journée aujourd'hui, mère, et puis je dois voir quelqu'un en début d'après-midi.** » Dit-il l'air de rien en tartinant son pain.

Il ne vit donc pas sa mère hausser un sourcil. Il était rare de voir son fils de bonne humeur pour voir quelqu'un. Non en fait le plus surprenant était qu'il lui dise qu'il avait un rendez-vous galant ? …

-« **Comment est… -il ?** » Demanda-t-elle hésitante entre il ou elle ou même si c'était vraiment un rendez-vous galant. Mais à vrai dire elle n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse, son fils était très pudique de ces relations, alors dire à sa propre mère ce genre de chose était inimaginable. Et pourtant :

-« **Magnifique. On dirait un ange. Il est à la fois mystérieux et pourtant si ouvert ! Il a beaucoup de répartie aussi !** »

-« **Ce jeune homme à l'air charmant…** »

-« **Je vous le présenterais un jour ! **» Dit-il en se levant déjà de table après avoir lu un sms sur son téléphone et courut dans sa chambre.

Sa mère restée à table était plus que surprise. Son fils avait proposé de lui-même qu'elle rencontre, elle sa mère, une de ces rencontres.

-« **Vous avez entendu ça, Maria ?** » Demanda-t-elle à sa plus dame de compagnie que servante.

-« **Oui, madame, votre fils m'a l'air bien épris.** »

-« **Vous pensez vraiment qu'il me le présentera ?** »

-« **Je l'espère madame.** »

« **Je suis trop exigeante peut-être, Maria, qu'en pensez-vous ?** »

-« **Oh, madame, je ne saurais vous répondre. Mais votre fils a l'air heureux. **»

-« **Tu as raison, et j'aime voir mon fils heureux** »

* * *

Draco s'était empressé d'aller se doucher et se préparer pour aller voir Blaise. Ce dernier voulait absolument lui montrer sa nouvelle construction en carton qu'il avait fait.

Il ne lui avait pas encore parlé de Angel, et il se dit que son meilleur ami pourrait surement lui donner quelques conseils. Car il se savait un peu brusque avec les personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas et il n'avait vraiment envie de perdre son nouvel peut-être plus qu'ami. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu accrocher si rapidement avec Angel alors que d'habitude il avait toujours du mal à aller vers d'autres personnes. Il faut dire qu'il était un peu paranoïaque sur les bords et il avait toujours l'impression que des gens complotaient dans son dos !

-« **Alors qu'en penses-tu ?** » Demanda fièrement Blaise après avoir fait rentrer Draco dans sa chambre en lui montrant sa construction en carton.

-« **Comme toujours, incroyable ! Tu as vraiment un don pour cartonner ! **» Dit-il rigolant à son propre jeu de mot.

-« **Tu m'as l'air joyeux, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** »

Et Draco lui raconta sa soirée avec le fameux Angel et le fait qu'il allait le voir cette après-midi et peut-être pourrait-il conclure…

-« **Mais, et Potter ?** »

-« **Quoi Potter ?** »

-« **L'homme dont tu es amoureux… **»

Draco rougit à ça, pour ok il s'était rendu compte de ces sentiments mais le dire ainsi à voix haute était très gênant pour lui.

-« **Blaise, Potter et moi on est ennemi ! Non laisse-moi finir ! **» Dit-il en voyant que Blaise allait l'interrompre. « **Oui, j'ai des sentiments pour lui, oui j'adore quand on passe un moment sans se taper sur la gueule, mais merde avant que j'arrive à le convaincre d'être plus que mon ennemi, de l'eau risque de couler sous les ponts ! Et si je peux arriver à la même chose avec une autre personne qui vaut le coup alors pourquoi pas ? Et franchement Angel vaut le coup ! **»

-« **Tu ne comprends pas, Draco…** »

-« **Comprendre quoi ?** »

-« **Tu t'en rendras compte tout à l'heure, j'en suis sûr !** »

-« **Me rendre compte de quoi ?** »

Mais Blaise l'ignora. Préférant, recoller un arbre sur sa construction. Indifférent à la frustration du blond.

-« **Blaise ne me force pas à te menacer ! Tu sais bien ce dont je suis capable !** »

L'italien soupira mais finit par dire : « **Draco ! Ouvre les yeux ! Essaye de comprendre tes propres sentiments ! **»

-« **Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comprendre ?** »

-« **Quand tu es amoureux, on a cette tendance à s'inquiéter pour cette personne. Bien sûr on peut essayer de sortir avec d'autres personnes, mais quand on est accro on revient toujours à la source. Quand tu parleras à quelqu'un d'autres, tu te demanderas si **_**elle **_**va bien. Quand tu rigoleras avec un autre, tu te poseras la question de savoir si **_**elle **_**sourit. **»

Draco avait l'air de l'écouter tout en regardant la côte de ces livres sur sa bibliothèque.

-« **A chaque moment tu penseras à **_**elle**_**. Qu'est-ce qu'**_**elle**_** fait ? Est-ce qu'**_**elle **_**pense à moi des fois ?** »

Draco finit par reporter son regard sur son meilleur ami pour comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-« **Et tu comprendras que sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre est inutile car aucun d'eux ne **_**lui **_**arrive à la cheville dans ton cœur et aussi dans ta tête.** »

-« **Tu as peut-être raison, Blaise, mais je veux croire que je ne suis pas suffisamment accro au point de ne plus penser qu'à lui !** »

-« **Comme tu voudras.** »

Ils finirent par changer de sujet, blaguant, travaillant, vivant.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Sirius entra dans la chambre de son filleul surprit de le voir la tête dans son armoire à la recherche du graal perdu.

-« **Harry ?** »

Ce dernier sursauta tellement qu'il se cogna la tête.

-« **Siriiiius !** »

Mais seul un éclat de rire proche d'un jappement d'un gros chien lui répondit.

-« **Désolé, mon chiot ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais perdu dans cette armoire ? Tu tentes d'entrer dans le Monde de Narnia ?** »

-« **Ahah, très drôle, Sirius ! Non, en fait… En fait j'ai un rendez-vous… **» Dit-il en rougissant férocement.

-« **Vraiment ? Mais c'est super !** »

-« **Oui, bon, t'emballe pas, c'est rien qu'un rendez-vous banal ! Je ne tiens pas à me remettre avec qui que ce soit après le fiasco avec Cédric !** »

Mais Sirius ne donna pas l'impression de l'avoir entendu car il s'empressa vers l'armoire afin de trouver une bonne tenue !

-« **Et je le connais ? Ne me dis pas que c'est l'un des fils de Pagnol ? Ou bien je ne le connais pas… ?** »

-« **C'est Malfoy…** »

Sirius éclata de rire à la bonne blague et dit : « **Non, vraiment, c'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas me le dire !** »

Mais voyant que Harry ne le reprenait pas, Sirius se tourna et observa son filleul rouge tomate. _Merde alors_.

-« **Malfoy ? … Je ne pensais pas que vous vous étiez réellement rapproché la dernière fois…** »

-« **Eh bien, il peut être agréable en fin de compte.** »

-« **Très bien, répond juste à ma question Harry…** »

-« **Hm ?** »

-« **Il sait que tu es toi ? Le Harry Potter qu'il connait.** »

Harry gêné se tord les doigts l'air coupable.

-« **Non, il ne m'a pas reconnu sans mes lunettes et mes … jolies vêtements … Il m'appelé Angel…** »

-« **Harry…** » Soupira Sirius.

-« **Je sais, parrain, je sais. Je ne trouverais jamais quelqu'un si je cache toujours la vérité mais de toute manière je ne veux pas sortir avec lui !** »

Sirius le regarda parler, se disant que son filleul ne savait pas lui mentir.

-« **Enfin je veux dire c'est Malfoy quoi ! Jamais il ne pourra y avoir autre chose entre nous. Mais je sais pas, quand il s'est adresser à moi sans savoir que j'étais son ennemi d'école et bien j'ai eu l'impression qu'il s'ouvrait à moi…** »

-« **Mais Harry, c'est toujours l'impression que donne une proie à sa victime, l'impression qu'il est différent dans nos bras, qu'on le rend meilleur alors que c'est qu'une technique de drague parmi tant d'autres, et je sais ce que je dis j'étais comment ça avant ! **»

-« **Alors quoi je n'y vais pas ?** » Demanda finalement Harry d'un ton plus déçu qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

-« **Si, si, peut-être que je me trompe…** » S'empressa de dire Sirius en voyant l'air dépité de son filleul.

-« **Non, tu as raison, Malfoy est un vrai enfoiré alors bon qu'est-ce qu'il ferait avec moi…** »

-« **Harry ! Essaye ça au lieu de te morfondre ! Tu mérites le meilleur et une chose est sûre, Malfoy junior est un mec de choix ! **»

Mais qu'hésitant au début, Harry finit par reprendre de sa bonne humeur, et s'amusa à trouver quelque chose de bien avec Sirius.

* * *

Harry stressait un peu en arrivant au point de rendez-vous, ie devant la fontaine bleue. Son parrain lui avait choisi de jolies vêtements, et puis merde c'était juste Malfoy, pas de quoi être stressé…

Son casque sur les oreilles, il finit par s'assoir sur le rebord de la fontaine, fermant les yeux et chantant tout doucement les paroles.

Il ne vit donc pas son rendez-vous arriver. Et quelle ne fut pas l'agréable surprise pour cet arrivant en voyant que Angel était aussi beau la nuit que le jour. Il s'approcha tout doucement ne souhaitant pas lui faire peur mais s'arrêta à quelque pas figé.

_Cette voix _! Il la reconnaissait très bien. Son cœur commença à battre la chamade, ce n'était pas possible…

Il toucha l'épaule de brun qui ouvrit les yeux d'un coup surpris.

-« **Toi !** » S'exclama-t-il en pointant du doigt l'homme casqué.

-« **Oui, moi, bonjour Malfoy.** » Lui répondit-il tout simplement.

Mais il avait mal au ventre d'un coup, Malfoy l'avait enfin reconnu. Et bordel il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autres.

-« **Tu es le Survivant !** »

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris. Non en fait il ne l'avait pas du tout reconnu, le con.

-« **Mais alors tu es à Poudlard, comment ça se fait que je ne t'ai jamais vu ! Et merde c'est pour ça que tu connaissais le mien ! **»

-« **Les connexions se font enfin…** »

-« **Mais comment…** »

-« **Tu as encore du travail à faire, Malfoy !** »

-« **Draco ! Appel moi Draco !** »

Si le brun fut surpris il ne le montra pas. Ils commencèrent à marcher, discutant de tout et de rien. C'était fou comme Draco était à l'aise et très vite _Angel _oublia qu'il était _Harry_. Il rigola à ces moqueries d'élèves de Poudlard. Il s'amusa de ces mimiques indignées et de ces grands gestes lorsqu'il parlait de manière passionnée.

Bien sûr Angel savait qu'il s'aventurait sur un terrain glissant. Il donnait trop aux gens, leur faisant trop confiance et trop rapidement. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher et _Draco _était si différent de l'arrogant gamin de l'école que s'en était allusionnant. Et merde, il aimait bien ce Draco-là, il s'était promis de ne plus jamais tombé amoureux mais… Quel idiot il faisait.

Draco de son côté était vraiment à l'aise. Il aimait beaucoup parlé à Angel, il avait l'impression de se comprendre. Pourtant une petite voix (proche de celle de Blaise) dans sa tête lui posait des questions. Ces stupides questions de Blaise, _est-ce qu'il va bien ? Hier, avec sa tante ça s'était mal passé, s'en était-il remis ?_

Il continuait à discuter avec le bel ange, rigolant et lui faisant des sourires charmeurs. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il était accro à Potter, bon ok il en était amoureux, mais l'amour ne rendait pas accro, non ?

_Est-ce qu'il avait mangé hier soir au moins ? Pendant la petite fête il n'avait touché à rien même pas aux cacahuètes, et il savait qu'il adorait ça._

-« **Oui, c'était vraiment amusant !** » Lui dit-il encore, en lui souriant.

Angel aussi en valait la peine, oui ! Il sentait bien que le courant passé entre eux. Il frôla sa main pour voir et très vite Angel finit par la lui serrer avec un beau sourire.

Oui il pouvait bien oublier Potter pour un moment.

-« **Et alors qu'il allait vers sa mère pour tout lui expliquer, la jeune fille presque nue ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec la vieille mégère !** » Déclara-t-il en souriant en voyant le brun éclater de rire.

Il avait fini par s'installer à l'extérieur sur une table du glacier après avoir commandé chacun une glace.

-« **C'est pas vrai et alors ?** »

-« **Tu penses bien que Blaise ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose ! Et il s'est simplement enfui ! **»

Angel éclata encore de rire, il avait un beau rire se dit Draco, comme celui de Potter.

_Arg, arrête de penser à lui ! Merde, il n'y a pas que Potter dans la vie !_

Draco regarda le beau jeune homme en face de lui et se demanda pourquoi ce n'était pas à lui qu'il pensait. Il le voyait s'approcher de lui le regardant dans les yeux. Ils allaient s'embrasser, il le savait, et il le voulait.

Des lèvres douces et chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes et la seule chose qu'il pensa à ce moment fut : _Potter_.

-« **Bordel, j'y crois pas.** » S'exclama soudain Draco en se levant de sa chaise.

-« **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça ne te plait pas ?** » Demanda Angel en se levant également, culpabilisant déjà de son baiser.

-« **Si, si, beaucoup même, mais je ne peux pas ! »** Se désola le blond, il se martyrisa la lèvre inférieure et redit tout doucement : « **Merde je ne peux pas, je n'arrête pas de penser à lui ! **»

-« **Lui ?** »

Angel avait un horrible doute qu'il lui prenait aux tripes, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait entendre.

-« **Potter, cet abruti de Potter avec son putain de sourire, je suis obsédé par sa voix, par ces mains, par sa fossette, par son putain de rire, je n'arrête pas de le voir en fermant les yeux ! Je suis désolée, Angel, vraiment, je … Désolé** »

Draco finit par carrément s'enfuir, courant le plus loin possible par honte et par culpabilité.

Angel se rassit sur sa chaise, mangeant sa glace le regard dans le vide. Il soupira dépité, battant des cils pour éviter la chute de je ne sais quoi, puis il fixa un homme à cravate jaune à deux tables d'ici, il se leva et s'approcha de cet homme absolument pas discret :

-« **La chaise est prise.** » S'exclama le dit homme en voyant sa cible s'approcher.

-« **En effet.** » Répondit-il simplement en s'y installant.

-« **… **»

-«** Sirius va être content, Draco, comme vous avez pu l'enregistrer, vient de rompre avec moi si vous me permettez le terme un peu exagéré, et tout ça à cause de Potter. **»

-« **Toute relation doit bien se terminer un jour.** » Dit-il simplement l'homme ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre.

-« **Sauf que vous ne savez pas le plus drôle, Monsieur ? **»

-« **Mondigus.** »

-« **M. Mondigus… Car voyez-vous, Ce putain de Potter est assis juste en face de vous.** »

Le détective fronça des sourcils ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ça.

-« **Et cet enfoiré m'a laissé en plan pour lui.** »

-« **Pour vous…** »

-« **Comment ?** »

-« **Si vous et lui êtes la même personne alors ce Draco vous a laissé pour pouvoir retourner auprès vous.** »

-« **Oui et non, M. Mondigus, oui et non.** »

Le regard du jeune adulte s'était fait lointain lorsqu'il répondit :

-« **Car si lui et moi formons la même personne, nous ne sommes pas pareils, nous sommes distincts. Eh dire que j'avais accepté que Draco reste avec moi juste à cause de mon physique, mais en fait il me préfère moche, bête et énervant, quel idiot.** »

Il eut un petit rire désabusé pendant qu'une larme coula seule et en silence.

* * *

Draco après s'être empressé de se cacher sous sa couette, finit par prendre son téléphone et d'envoyer de message, le premier à son meilleur ami Blaise :

De Draco : _Je déteste quand tu as raison._

Et le second il l'envoya à nul autre que Potter :

De Dieu Vivant : _Potter il faut qu'on parle !_

J'espère que vous avez aimé mon chapitre ^^ C'est l'avant dernier! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!

Oh! je tiens à vous rappeler que le sondage (pour connaitre vos envies pour une prochaine publications) est toujours en place, elle se trouve toute en haute de mon profil:

Bisou!

Eter


	8. J7: Une vérité

Salut les amies,

Je suis en avance pour une fois! Pour ce qui me connaissent ils seront que j'écris vite lorsque je suis à quelques jours de mes examens. Et il s'avère que j'en ai eu aujourd'hui... Alors voilà le résultat!

J'ai légèrement modifié le prologue.

Et j'ai réécris le résumé, qu'en pensez vous?

J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce dernier chapitre!

Enjoy,

Eter

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity

Titre: Aimer à en crever

Type: Harry Potter (drarry)

Bêta: J'en ai pas, désolé pour les fautes!

Résumé:

D'un côté il y a Harry, perdu et cherchant désespérément qui il est. De l'autre Draco  
qui découvre petit à petit les mystères de l'amour. Et entre eux-deux une alchimie, qui causera leur perte ou leur amour, c'est à vous de voir. Drarry, UA

Couple principal: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

= ) Avertissement, relation entre hommes, rating T par principe.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement à JKR.

* * *

Je tiens à remercier tous qui m'ont suivi depuis le début et tout ceux qui sont arrivé en cours de route!

Je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier **_Roxanne Lied_** dont la review m'a beaucoup touché.

Bien sur je n'oublie pas les nouveaux:**Lyra Ombrelune**, STL87, **Lily-Lemon**, nekokirei, **lilomanga**, et Emeraude 76.

Et également:

_**ladydragonfly:** je sens que Harry vas en avoir long a dire pour s expliquer si il arrive a dire a draco que lui et angel sont la même personne_  
Oui, mais ce ne sera pas dans cette partie de l'histoire! :) Merci pour ta review! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre!

Je vous laisse à votre lecture, Enjoy

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 : 7ème jour : Une première vérité**

Une fois rentré chez lui, Harry fixa son téléphone, sans savoir quoi faire. Il avait presque l'impression d'entendre la voix de Malfoy dire ces pauvres quelques mots « _Potter il faut qu'on parle ! _».

Est-ce qu'il avait tout découvert ? Non, bien sûr que non. Malfoy était bien trop têtu pour faire le lien entre Angel et lui. Et merde ça voulait dire quoi qu'il fût obsédé par sa voix ? Il regarda ces mains, puis il sourit à son reflet, un sourire forcé_. _

_Potter, cet abruti de Potter avec son putain de sourire, je suis obsédé par sa voix, par ces mains, par sa fossette, par son putain de rire, je n'arrête pas de le voir en fermant les yeux ! Je suis désolée, Angel, vraiment, je … Désolé. _

Définitivement, Harry était perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Normalement, il aurait dû terminer leur sortie en lui disant qu'il ne pouvait pas le revoir, que c'était sans espoir entre eux. Il lui aurait expliqué qu'il avait besoin de se retrouver et qu'il voulait être seul et que, et bien il ne savait pas trop, il aurait improvisé quelque chose.

Mais cet abruti de blondinet était parti en lui disant ces putains de mots. _Je n'arrête pas de le voir en fermant les yeux. _Depuis quand Malfoy ressentait quelque chose pour lui d'ailleurs ? Lui, l'immonde Potter, là juste pour combler le quota de Poudlard, le sous doué et sa présence indésirable.

C'était n'importe quoi. Il devait éclaircir tout ça. Alors il envoya juste le mot « _Où ?_ ». La réponse de tarda pas : « _Tu sais où._ ». Il ne se demanda pas comment mais tout de suite il sut de quel lieu parlait Malfoy, alors il demanda :

De Potty : _Quand ?_

De Dieu Vivant : _Maintenant._

De Potty : _Non._

Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Il savait que s'ils se voyaient maintenant il serait bien capable de tous lui dévoiler juste pour voir sa réaction, voir surtout s'il était toujours obsédé par lui après tous ces mensonges…

De Dieu Vivant : _Demain alors, 14h30._

Il avait encore envie de lui répondre non mais il savait bien que Malfoy insisterait encore et encore alors il se contenta d'envoyer :

De Potty : _Ok._

Non en fait il n'était pas ok, pas ok du tout. Heureusement que demain s'était dimanche. Il n'avait rien prévu à faire. Jusqu'à maintenant. Il rigola cyniquement, maintenant il aurait toute la nuit pour imaginer ce qu'il dirait à Malfoy demain. Dieu, qu'il espérait que Malfoy ne lui fasse pas de déclaration, il ne saurait pas comment réagir.

Bien sûr il ne se voilait pas la face, il ressentait _quelque chose _pour Malfoy mais pas au point de se risquer dans une nouvelle relation. Il ricana encore, qu'est-ce qui lui disait que Malfoy allait lui faire sa déclaration ? Il le voyait bien l'accuser pour les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour lui. C'était bien son genre.

Enfin ça c'était le Malfoy qu'il connaissait en tant que Potter… Car il pourrait médire tout ce qu'il voudrait sur Malfoy, avec _Angel _c'était un putain de mec intéressant, drôle, charmant, intelligent, le genre qu'on souhaite comme petit ami, ni trop collant, ni trop détacher. Avec un brin moqueur, de la répartie et … Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, bordel ? Il n'était pas en train de tomber amoureux du blond, n'est-ce pas ? Faite qu'il ne soit pas amoureux de lui.

* * *

Contre toute attente, Harry s'endormit rapidement et se leva tard le lendemain. Il avait rêvé de plusieurs choses qui lui avaient laissé un sentiment apaisant mais impossible de se souvenir quoi. La matinée passa vite et vers les 14h00, il sorti de chez lui.

Il avait bien compris le lieu du rendez-vous. Le parc. Il se souvenait encore des larmes du blond, il avait eu le cœur serré à cette vision et bien malgré lui il s'était approché. Il n'aurait pas dû en fait.

Quelques minutes après être arrivé, Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il n'aurait pas dû arriver autant en avance. Il regarda sa montre : 14h15. Il grimaça en sentant ces mains devenir moites. Il _n'était pas_ stressé ! Pourquoi il serait stressé d'abord ? Il n'y avait aucune raison à ça et puis…

-« **Harry !** »

Le dit Harry ferma les yeux quelques secondes, priant pour ce ne soit pas la personne qu'il croyait avoir reconnu.

-« **… Cédric.** »

-« **My sweetie. Tu vas bien ? Tu ne réponds plus à mes messages, je m'inquiétais !** »

-« **Cédric, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.** » Répondit avec lassitude le brun, se demandant vaguement pourquoi il avait autant la poisse car rencontrer nul autre que Cédric Diggory dans un parc désert … Non vraiment il n'avait pas de chance.

-« **Ce n'est jamais le moment avec toi. Mais il faut qu'on parle ! Tu sais que je suis désolé, je ne sais pas combien de fois je devrais te le dire ! Mais je t'aime, et je sais que toi aussi tu m'aimes !** »

-« **Cédric arrête ! Vraiment arrête !** »

Mais le quarter back ne voulait pas arrêter. Il aimait Harry. Il regrettait tout ce qui c'était passé. Il lui manquait, horriblement. Son rire, ces yeux, ces baisers, il voulait retrouver tout ça.

-« **Harry, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime !** » Dit-il en s'approchant du brun. Ce dernier reculait encore et encore. Tellement qu'il finit par se cogner au tourniquet derrière lui.

-« **Cédric, c'est fini entre nous ! Je ne t'aime plus !** »

-« **Je sais que tu mens !** » Insista-t-il en le serrant le bras, ces yeux étaient humides, ces joues rosies par le froid.

-« **Tu me fais mal, arrête !** »

Mais Cédric n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir entendu. Il était à nouveau proche de son Harry. Et bien malgré lui, le brun sentit à nouveau son cœur battre pour cet enfoiré qu'il lui avait menti maintes fois et l'avait tout autant trompé.

Il savait que si Cédric l'embrassait là maintenant, il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Il s'en voulut tout de suite pour sa faiblesse, pour ces pensées aussi ridicules que _Peut-être a-t-il changé ?_

Et alors que les lèvres du plus grand s'approchaient dangereusement des siennes, Harry eut une petite pensée pour Malfoy. Il ne voulait pas que le blond voit cette scène, alors il tenta de repousser le quarter back. Cédric prit évidemment mal ce rejet et alors qu'il allait insister, son geste fut couper par la voix de Harry :

-« **Je suis désolé, Cédric, mais je n'arrive pas à te pardonner.** »

-« **Pourquoi ?! Hein, parce que j'ai fait une petite erreur ? Tu vas m'en vouloir encore longtemps ?** » Cria Cédric ne lâchant pas le bras de l'être qu'il aimait de peur de le perdre à jamais. Il ignora les gémissements de douleurs pour ne voir que ces pépites émeraudes qu'il le regardait avec tant de souffrance.

Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait encore, qu'il était tellement désolé mais Harry ne le croyait pas, ne le croyait plus. Et sans qu'il ne sache comment sa prise se relâcha et il se retrouva projeter en arrière.

-« **Qu'est-ce que tu crois le faire, Diggory ?! **» Demanda férocement Draco Malfoy, prêt à lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

-« **Malfoy calme toi !** »

-« **Que je me calme, Potter ? Ce mec était en train de t'agresser **! **C'est un putain enfoiré bon à se prendre une bonne raclée !** »

-« **Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis…** »

-« **Moi je ne sais pas ? Tu savais que cet enfoiré avait trompé un ami à moi ? Si Angel ne l'avait pas largué et il aurait continué à le tromper !** »

-« **De quoi tu parles ? Je ne suis jamais sorti avec un Angel ! Harry je t'assure que je ne connais aucun Angel !** »

-« **Je sais Cédric.** »

-« **Quoi tu préfères le croire lui que moi Potter ?** »

-« **Bien sûr, enfoiré ! Pourquoi te croirait-il toi ? Tu lui as toujours pourri la vie à Poudlard** ! »

-« **Retourne par terre là où est ta place, Diggory, et laisse les grands parler !** »

-« **Enfoiré !** » S'écria Cédric s'approchant dangereusement.

-« **Vous allez vous la fermer !** » Cria Harry hors de lui. Si ces yeux n'étaient pas cachés par ces grosses lunettes, les deux jeunes hommes auraient eu peur de son regard.

Cédric, connaissant le caractère de feu de son ex petit ami n'insista pas, il aurait bien voulu que Malfoy le défi pour que la colère du brun lui passe dessus. Mais malheureusement il avait l'air de vouloir devenir poisson rouge professionnelle, il faut dire qu'il était rare de voir Harry s'énerver mais quand il le faisait…

-« **Malfoy je crois Cédric oui ! Car je connais de qui tu parles et non il ne connait pas **_**Angel**_**.** »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, Potter connaissait Angel ? Mais, non ! Non, pourquoi ? Merde, est-ce qu'ils se connaissaient bien ? Au point de lui rapporter leur sortie ? Est-ce qu'Angel avait dit à Potter qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui ? Bordel de merde.

-« **Et merde, Cédric ! Va-t'en ! S'il te plait.** » Reprit-il d'un ton las.

Il ne voulait pas partir, jamais il ne pourrait partir l'esprit tranquille en laissant Malfoy et Harry ensemble mais un regard de son bien aimé et il finit par se résigner à tourner les talons, la mâchoire serrée et ne manquant pas de jeter un dernier regard noir au blond.

* * *

Une fois hors de vue, Harry, les jambes tremblantes, finit par s'asseoir sur le tourniquet. Il soupirait, se décoiffant par agacement.

Draco lui observa la scène, il avait fini par se décrocher de ces pensées suicidaires en imaginant le pire si Angel avait tout révéler à Potter. A la place il avait observé la scène en silence et un horrible doute lui retourna les tripes, le serrant le cœur et lui rendit la gorge sèche.

-« **Tu sors avec Diggory ?** » Finit-il par réussir à dire la voix mal assurée.

Mais Harry n'avait pas l'air de l'entendre, pris par sa rêverie.

-« **Bordel, Potter, répond moi !** »

-« **Non…** » Soupira-t-il tout doucement, en levant ces deux hublots vers lui. « **Je l'ai quitté.** »

-« **Et tu l'aimes encore…** »

Le silence était horrible pour Draco qui avait juste une envie, celle de secouer Potter dans tous les sens pour qu'il réponde à ces questions.

-« **Je ne sais pas.** » Murmura-t-il finalement en baissant les yeux avant de reprendre avec agressivité : « **Je ne sais plus, Malfoy !** »

-« **Quoi qu'est-ce que tu ne sais plus ? Tu ne sais pas si tu as envie de le baiser ? Ou qu'il te baise ? Tu es en manques c'est ça ? Pourquoi tu lui as dit de partir alors ? Tu n'avais qu'à ouvrir les jambes et il t'aurait baissé à même le sol, comme … **»

-« **Comme quoi, Malfoy ? Comme quoi ? Comme la chienne que je suis ? C'est ça que tu allais dire ?** »

-« **Je…** »

Non, ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait dire. Lui il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était jaloux de Cédric qu'il avait eu la chance de l'avoir possédé. Qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour lui dire tout ça. Que son cerveau ne savait plus dans quel sens tourner et que son cœur s'emballait stupidement. Mais seule sa bouche, mue par une jalousie féroce, n'arrivait pas à se la fermer.

-« **Non, mais tu te prends pour qui pour oser me dire ça ? Je sais même pas ce que je fous encore là ! Tu n'es qu'un putain d'enfoiré ! Et jamais je ne tomberais amoureux de toi !** »

Draco se figea à ces mots. Ces oreilles se mirent à bourdonner, ces yeux pour une raison quelconque se mirent à cligner rapidement pour éviter de … Pleurer.

-« **Oui, je sais que je t'obsède ! Et bien démerde toi tout seul avec cette putain d'obsession, sale pervers !** »

Et Harry partit sans se retourner, hors de lui. Comment avait-il pu ne serait-ce que croire que Malfoy pourrait être quelqu'un de bien ?

* * *

_Jamais je ne tomberais amoureux de toi._

Ces horribles mots résonnèrent dans sa tête alors même qu'il était tout seul face au silence inquiétant du parc. Il finit par prendre son téléphone, le regard déconnecté de la réalité, il appuya sur la touche 1 et un numéro se composa automatiquement.

-« **Allo ? Draco ?** » Entendit-il.

-« **Blaise…** »

-« **J'arrive. **»

* * *

-« **Draco ? …** » Tenta Blaise en s'approchant du blond qu'il avait ramené chez lui.

Son meilleur ami avait l'air dévasté. Après plusieurs tentatives pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, Blaise finit par abandonner. Il s'assit auprès du blond et le prit dans ces bras en silence, acceptant les pleurs de la personne qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour pleurer.

-« **Là, ça va aller**. » L'apaisa-t-il tout doucement.

Après un long moment ainsi, Draco finit par se coucher sous sa couette, l'italien à ces côtés. Tout doucement il lui raconta sa journée de samedi, les instants agréables qu'il avait passé avec Angel. Il lui raconta tout. Comment il s'était rendu compte que même s'il se sentait bien avec Angel, sentiment rare dû à sa paranoïa, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cet abruti de Potter.

Blaise fronça les sourcils face à au ton triste qu'avait pris le blond en citant Potter. Mais il écouta la suite sans dire mot.

Draco lui raconta qu'ils s'étaient embrassés et que comme un con il avait rejeté Angel parce que Potter ne voulait pas sortir de sa tête. Il s'en voulait d'avoir réagi ainsi et avait tenté de s'expliquer mais tout ce qui sorti de sa bouche c'était qu'il était obsédé par Potter. Il enchaina rapidement sur le moment où il avait vu Potter repousser Diggory qui voulait l'embrasser. Il lui précisa que c'était le mec qui sortait avec Angel. Et que Potter aussi était sorti avec lui.

Blaise fronça encore les sourcils, se demandant vaguement si par un quelconque hasard Potter et Angel n'étaient pas une seule et même personne…

Le blond continua à parler, sa voix tremblante. Il lui expliqua que Potter avait fait dégager cet enfoiré de Diggoret, mais il voyait bien que le brun s'en voulait, il voulait savoir s'il l'aimait encore et l'autre lui avait répondu qu'il ne savait plus. Et alors il fut jaloux, horriblement jaloux. Il n'avait encore jamais ressenti une telle haine envers quelqu'un d'autre.

-« **Et qu'as-tu fait ?** » Demanda Blaise pensant au pire.

-« **Je l'ai insulté, je l'ai pratiquement traité de pute et …** » Réussi à dire le jolie cœur brisé. « **Mais je m'en veux tellement, Blaise ! Les mots sont sortis tout seul mais je ne voulais pas les dire. Je voyais bien que Potter était blessé. Mais je n'arrivais pas lui dire que … que…** »

-« **Que tu l'aimes.** »

-« **Que je l'aime ! Que je l'aime à en crever tellement j'ai mal !** **Bordel, Blaise qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Il m'a dit que jamais il ne m'aimerait, il m'a bien fait comprendre que je le dégouttais.** »

-« **Comment ça ?** »

-« **Angel… Angel lui a tout dit.** »

-« **Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit ?** »

-« **Mais que j'étais obsédé par lui, Blaise ! Que j'étais un putain de pervers !** »

-« **Calme-toi Draco.** »

-« **Me calmer ? Mais comment je pourrais me calmer alors que la seule personne que je n'ai jamais aimée autant vient de me rejeter ! C'est terminé ! Tout est fini ! Et j'ai mal bordel, j'ai trop mal !** » Cria-t-il hystérique.

Blaise lui mit une gifle, qui dans la grande chambre résonna comme un gong. Le blond se tenu la joue, regardant l'être en face de lui comme s'il ne le connaissait pas.

-« **Draco ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as perdu une bataille que la guerre est perdue !** »

-« **Mais…** »

-« **Non, laisse-moi finir ! Tu ne savais même pas ce qu'était l'amour avant que je t'en parle ! Tu ne savais pas comment réagir car tu n'avais encore jamais eu une telle expérience. Excuse-moi de te dire ça, Draco, mais le rejet est une étape possible dans la conquête du cœur d'une autre personne.** »

Ces larmes avaient séché. Il reprenait enfin le contrôle de son corps et Blaise en fut ravi, il n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami perdre autant les moyens et c'était autant difficile pour Draco que pour lui-même.

-« **Je sais que ça fait mal. Mais tout peut s'arranger avec le temps ! Et puis regarde le bon côté des choses, Potter n'est pas indifférent à ton charme !** »

-« **Pas indifférent ? Il m'a traité de pervers. Je croyais d'ailleurs que Potter était censé être un mec bien et qu'il me consolerait toujours !** »

-« **Oui, mais tu l'as quand même bien cherché !** »

-« **Moi ? Mais pas du tout ! Diggory le regardait comme si il voulait sauter sur Potter, et cet idiot le laissait faire ! Il fallait bien que j'intervienne !** »

-« **Promets-moi une chose Draco. Si cette discussion revient entre Potter et toi, ne lui dit pas ça !** »

Draco grimaça mais releva quand même la tête avec hauteur.

-« **Je disais donc, je suis sûr que Potter ressent quelque chose pour toi. Et c'est pour ça qu'il a été autant blessé par tes paroles ! Poudlard peut lancer autant de rumeurs qu'elle veut, une chose restera toujours incontestée.** »

-« **Quoi ?** »

-« **Entre Potter et toi il y a une alchimie ! Alors bouge-toi les fesses Draco et va réparer ta grosse gourde auprès de Potter !** »

-« **Mais…** »

-« **Non Draco, s'il y a bien une chose que tu n'as pas l'air de saisir, c'est qu'un malentendu en amour s'est pire que n'importe quelle tromperie ! Si tu n'arranges pas les choses dès maintenant alors tu n'auras plus aucune chance avec Potter ! **»

-« **Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je lui envoie un sms ? **»

-« **Tu devrais plutôt le voir en face à face…** »

-« **Jamais ! J'ai trop honte, je ne pourrais jamais plus le regarder dans les yeux. Et puis merde je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait à moi de me mettre à genou !** »

-« **Comme tu veux Draco, mais des fois il faut savoir mettre son honneur de côté. **»

Mais l'autre jeune homme n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir entendu, et c'était empressé de récupérer son téléphone qui avait fini par terre. Il réfléchit quelque secondes, envoya son message et le montra ensuite à son meilleur ami :

De Dieu Vivant : _Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit !_

Habituellement, Potter lui répondait rapidement, mais cette fois-ci même après 10 minutes d'attente il n'y avait aucune réponse. Alors il lui envoya un autre message :

De Dieu Vivant : _Potter, vraiment je m'en veux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris !_

Toujours rien. Blaise lui dit qu'il rentrait chez lui, il devait faire quelque recherche et lui demanda de le tenir au courant. Mais Draco était déjà perdu dans son petit monde ayant pour centre unique son brun.

De Dieu Vivant : _En fait si, je sais ce qu'il m'a pris, et même si tu ne seras pas content de le savoir je te le dis quand même. Voilà j'étais jaloux !_

Dans sa chambre, le blond tournait en rond, pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'aussi têtu que Potter ?

De Dieu Vivant : _Merde Potter, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'être jaloux ? Si Angel t'a tout dit alors tu sais que tu m'attires et te voir avec cet espèce de gorille sous stéroïde, ça m'a fait mal !_

De Dieu Vivant : _Tu sais pourtant que je suis un véritable enfoiré ! S'il te plait pardonne-moi._

* * *

Draco ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'excusait avec sincérité. Jamais encore il ne l'avait réellement fait. Pour lui, chacun de ces gestes étaient contrôlés, chaque conséquence était préméditée. Il ne s'excusait jamais car il ne regrettait aucune de ces actions. Et là, pour la première fois de sa vie il apprit ce que c'était de regretter ces gestes, il prit conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas agir de la sorte avec la personne qu'il aimait.

* * *

Soudainement son téléphone vibra, il le récupéra tremblant s'attendant à voir un nouveau message de Potty. Mais à la place ce fut un numéro qu'il ne reconnut pas :

De 06XXXXXXXX : _Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait Malfoy junior mais mon filleul t'en veux énormément._

De Malfoy Junior : _M. Black ? Comment avez-vous eu mon numéro ?_

De Robin (Parrain de Potter): _C'est vraiment la question que tu veux me poser ?_

De Malfoy Junior : _Non, est-ce qu'il va bien ? Est-ce qu'il m'en veut ?_

De Robin (Parrain de Potter) : _Non et oui. Mais si ça peut te rassurer il lit quand même tes messages._

De Malfoy Junior : _Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, j'étais jaloux et j'ai dit n'importe quoi ! Je m'en veux vraiment._

De Robin (Parrain de Potter) : _Et pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ça en face ?_

De Malfoy Junior : _Je le dégoûte, jamais il ne voudra me voir…_

De Robin (Parrain de Potter) : _Tu penses réellement que si c'était le cas je serais là à envoyer des sms à un ado hormonalement instable ?_

De Malfoy Junior : _C'est lui qui vous a envoyé me parler ?_

De Robin (Parrain de Potter) : _Faut pas trop rêver non plus, blondinet. Mais je pense que tu as tes chances si tu arrives à bien t'y prendre !_

De Malfoy Junior : _Pourquoi vous m'aidez ? J'ai fait du mal à votre filleul, vous devriez plutôt vouloir me descendre !_

De Robin (Parrain de Potter) : _C'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire._

De Malfoy Junior : _Mais ?_

De Robin (Parrain de Potter) : _Mais tu me rappelles moi quand j'essayais de sortir avec Rogue._

De Malfoy Junior : _… Et_ _30 ans plus tard vous vous détestez toujours, c'est censé me_ _rassurer ?_

De Robin (Parrain de Potter) : _Il peut y avoir une différence entre toi et moi !_

De Malfoy Junior : _?_

De Robin (Parrain de Potter) : _Moi je n'aie jamais réussi à lui expliquer mes paroles et gestes blessants. J'ai jamais eu le courage de lui faire face. Et toi, Junior ? Est-ce que tu es prêt à mettre ta fierté de côté pour venir t'expliquer en face à face avec Harry ?_

* * *

Draco regarda le dernier message reçu. Est-ce qu'il était prêt à mettre son orgueil de côté ? Jamais il ne l'avait fait. Jamais il n'avait eu une raison de le faire. Est-ce qu'il serait assez fort pour réussir à le faire ? Non la question serait plutôt est-ce qu'il serait prêt à perdre Harry Potter pour une question de fierté ? Il avait l'impression que Potter avait toujours fait parti de sa vie. Et il n'avait jamais vu les choses autrement que Potter et lui dans l'adversité. Qu'il soit contre ou avec lui, il était toujours là dans ce qu'il voyait être son avenir.

Quelqu'un frappa soudainement à sa porte et Blaise entra sans attendre. Surpris Draco le regarda s'approcher le regard sérieux.

-« **Tiens.** » Dit-il simplement en mettant dans sa main un morceau de papier. Il se retourna prêt à partir mais la voix de Draco le stoppa.

-«** Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **» Demanda-t-il en dépliant la feuille.

-« **… L'adresse de Harry Potter.** »

Draco releva si vite la tête qu'il crut entendre une de ces vertèbres crier grâce. Blaise rigola tout doucement et lui dit simplement :

-« **C'est à toi de choisir maintenant. **»

Et il partit. Laissant le blond et son bout de papier réfléchir. Devait-il s'humilier maintenant ou attendre 30 ans pour avoir à nouveau du courage de se déclarer ?

* * *

Draco avait pris sa décision, il était un Malfoy par tous les dieux, et un Malfoy n'a pas peur de se déclarer ! Une demi-heure plus tard, après s'être perdu au moins une fois et avoir perdu 2, 3 fois son courage au risque de rentrer chez lui, il finit par sonner à l'interphone de ce grand immeuble.

-« **Oui ?** »

-« **Bonjour, je suis Draco Malfoy, et je suis là pour …** » Draco s'arrêta en plein dans sa phrase, il était là pour quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, merde ?

-« **Je vous ouvre.** » Répondit seulement la voix. Puis un déclic se fit entendre et Draco poussa la grande porte, le ventre noué.

Il prit l'ascenseur, sa respiration commençant à être plus saccadée à cause du stress. Il sentait ces mains devenir moites et il leur lança un regard noir, un Malfoy n'avait pas les mains moites !

Il se retrouva devant cette grande porte et appuya sur la petite sonnette en respirant un grand coup. Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit un grand :

-« **Malfoy ?** » S'exclama Harry surpris.

Tout ce que Draco put répondre fut :

-« **Angel ?** »

FIN (to be continued)

* * *

Et voilà la fin de la première partie de Aimer à en crever. Tout comme Immortalité, j'ai choisi de faire en plusieurs parties pour éviter la perte d'inspiration!

Je sais qu'il est court, mais c'est censé être un épilogue donc je me suis dit que ce n'était pas trop grave.

Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais j'ai modifié le résumé, qu'en pensez vous?

Merci à tous mes lecteurs!

Mlle-Eternity dit Eter

PS: Ne m'en voulez pas pour cette ... fin!


	9. INFORMATION

Coucou les amis, alors non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, je vous pris de m'excuser de vous donner de faux espoirs! Je poste cette note ici tout simplement parce que c'est l'histoire la plus récente!

J'ai souhaité terminer Aimer à en crever comme Immortalité pour une raison évidente, pour ceux qui me suivent depuis le début ils seront que j'ai arrêté plusieurs de mes fictions (que j'ai espoir de reprendre un jour!), comme je ne voulais qu'il arrive la même chose avec mes chouchous, j'ai préféré faire en plusieurs parties! :)

Bien sur je n'ai pas écrit cette note pour vous parler de ça xD

En fait, j'ai fait un sondage (oui encore lui!) pour connaître votre avis sur une prochaine publication, autant faire quelque chose qui nous plaisent à tous!

J'ai modifié le sondage pour vous donner un résumé de chaque hypothétique histoire, je l'ai remis ici:

Le premier serait un crossover Sherlock BBC/HP. Le résumé:

_ Sherlock était, disons, agacé. Watson avait été enlevé sous ces yeux par des hommes encagoulés et avec des masques. Il n'avait pu qu'assommer un blond qui était passé juste à côté de lui sans le voir (lui vicieux ? Peut-être bien) Et maintenant il comptait bien enlever les vers du nez aux deux jeunes hommes en robe pourpre dans son salon ! _

Le deuxième serait la suite de Immortalité. C'est un retour dans le passé.

_ Suite de Immortalité, Severus, Sirius, Draco et Harry se retrouvent dans le passé afin d'apprendre à utiliser la magie sans baguette. Enfin c'était sans compter sur la malice de Dumbledore qui allait compliquer un peu les choses... _

Le troisième porterait sur une histoire inspiré du drama Master's sun qui les connaisseurs:

_Avant son accident, Harry était un jeune homme très convoité. Il était intelligent, riche et beau et été sur le point de terminer son double master. Maintenant il voyait des fantômes partout et s'était complètement isolé de peur qu'on le prenne pour un fou (ce qu'il l'était surement...). Tout présagé une vie seule pour lui, enfin jusqu'à qu'il rencontre le grand Draco Malfoy. Harry sourit, il avait enfin trouver son gri-gri à lui. _

Le quatrième serait sur un UA assemblant 2 idées qu'on retrouve assez souvent sur ff: une relation mentor/apprenti entre Harry et Severus et le côté cuisine.

_Vernon avait enfin réussi à convaincre son patron de venir diner chez sa famille et lui. Son abruti de neveu allait enfin servir à quelque chose. Il savait qu'il avait un don pour la cuisine et c'était son ticket pour une augmentation à coup sûr. Enfin c'était sans compter que le gamin avait 6 ans et que son patron s'était permis d'inviter une vieille connaissance…_

Et enfin le dernier mais pas des moindres, serait la reprise de La folie de l'hypnose. J'hésitais avec Quel cinéma, mais comme La folie de l'hypnose il ne reste pas trop de chapitres à écrire ce sera plus pratique.

Voilà! J'attends vos avis!

Sinon, en fin de semaine ou début de semaine prochaine, je posterais le dernier chapitre de Crimson Rose. Je pense également reprendre Qui crois tu que je sois? en même temps que l'un de vos choix!

Voilà je pense n'avoir rien oublié!

Mlle-Eternity dit Eter


End file.
